Recueil 0
by COUILLE
Summary: Recueil d'OS, écrits par des auteurs divers, avec des couples variés. Seules constantes : tout se passe dans le monde merveilleux de Harry Potter, et il y a une bonne dose de citron dans la recette ! C'est servi, bon appétit ! Dernièrement: Noweria
1. Préface

**PREFACE**

Bienvenue lecteur !

Ceci est, comme le nom l'indique, un recueil d'OS. Chaque « chapitre » sera en effet un OS indépendant, écrit par l'un des auteurs ayant décidé de se joindre à notre glorieuse fondation : _la __**C**__onfrérie __**O**__rthodoxe de l'__**U**__nanime __**I**__dolâtrie du __**L**__emon __**L**__ubrique et __**E**__blouissant_, ou **COUILLE** pour les intimes :) Pour plus d'info, allez voir le profil associé à ce charmant nom de plume ) Tous les auteurs intéressés qui voudraient nous rejoindre sont les bienvenus ! Une fois encore, cf profil pour prendre connaissance des conditions ^^

L'essentiel à savoir pour toi, petit lecteur en sucre avide de sensations acidulées, c'est que chaque auteur désirant entrer dans notre secte devra verser comme tribut un OS qui sera publié ici. Ce recueil s'allongera donc aussi longtemps que des auteurs nous rejoindrons !

D'autres projets citronnés verront le jour dans l'avenir, soyez en sûr =) Nous avons de grands projets, oh oui, de grands projet pour notre chère Confrérie… *part d'un grand rire maléfique tout en caressant le chat persan qu'elle a sur les genoux, son regard perdu dans son aquarium à requins* (je suis un super vilain mais chut, c'est un secret )

Comme chaque « chapitre » de ce recueil d'OS sera une histoire à part entière, écrite par un auteur différent, il serait de bon ton de laisser un commentaire par OS ! Pas de jaloux ! Merci pour eux ! Et vous trouverez chacun des auteurs de la COUILLE dans les auteurs favoris, si d'aventure leur talent fantastique vous a conquis (ce dont je ne doute pas).

Trêve de bavardages inutiles, place à l'action, place au lemon, place aux fictions !

Bonne lecture

Netellafim

Grande Couille

* * *

SOMMAIRE

OS 1: _Certains l'aiment chaud_, de Netellafim.

OS 2: _Sens inverse,_ de Querty

OS 3: _L'Age de Raison,_ de Gylliweed

OS 4: _L'Ange_, de Noweria

OS 5 : _The Marching Line_, de JoRdYY


	2. OS 1: Netellafim

Auteur : Netellafim

Titre : Certains l'aiment chaud

Genre : Romance

Rating : M (obviously...)

Pairing : HPDM (on ne se refait pas, que voulez vous !)

Résumé : Drago passe déposer des dossiers à son collègue après une longue journée de travail. Mais alors qu'il pensait le trouver roucoulant avec son petit-ami, il constate qu'Harry est seul et déprimé…

* * *

Blabla de l'auteur : Welcome lecteur adoré !

Bienvenue sur le premier OS d'un recueil qui je l'espère va s'allonger à l'infini !

En tant que Grande Couille (je suis très fière de mon titre, oui oui !), j'ai la lourde tâche d'introduire le recueil avec ma propre participation. Je voulais faire dans le passe partout, j'ai donc écrit ce petit OS, court, simple mais efficace, du moins je l'espère =P

Cette histoire est tout particulièrement dédiée à Angeluss (puisque c'est lors d'une de nos discussions improbables qu'elle m'a suggéré l'idée calorique mais si sexy sur laquelle repose le lemon ) ), à Gwendolyn (puisque c'est lors d'une de nos discussions improbables que notre Confrérie est née =) ), à Noweria (dont l'avis précieux et les conseils de pro m'ont éclairée et peut-être un peu traumatisée =P), et plus largement à tous les lecteurs et lectrices qui aiment les lemons, les délires scabreux et Drago Malefoy tout nu ! =) (bref, tous ceux pour qui la COUILLE est faite :P)

Sinon, petite précision qui facilite la lecture : dans le texte, sont écrites en gras et italique les paroles des musiques et juste en dessous en italique simple, la traduction pour les non anglophones =) Traduction de moi, donc si vous êtes bons en anglais, n'hésitez pas à me signaler les erreurs d'interprétation !

Je n'en dis pas plus, merci par avance pour les reviews que vous ne manquerez pas de me laisser sans nul doute, parce que vous êtes des lecteurs bien élevés qui connaissent l'importance d'une review sur le moral et la motivation d'un auteur ! Merci de me lire, ainsi que mes camarades Couillus qui publieront après moi!

Bonne lecture

Netellafim, Grande Couille.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, à mon grand désespoir. Je continue de rêver du jour où Drago débarquera chez moi et me dira « je suis votre chose, Ô maitresse Nella, faites de moi ce que vous voulez, je suis souple et totalement dévoué ». Ahhh oui ce sera si agréable de… Comment ça, ça n'a rien à voir avec les histoires de droits d'auteur ? Je croyais que c'était ça, les droits d'auteur ! Payables en nature par les persos sexys ! Non ? Merde alors… Bon bah finalement je veux plus être écrivain ^^ J'arrête la fanfiction ! XD

Fond Musical proposé : _The Bad Touch_ des Bloodhound Gang, parce que je la cite à un moment, qu'elle est drôle, cochonne et que je l'adore ! Voila =)

Je propose et tu disposes, petit lecteur lubrique (il faut l'être pour aller lire le texte publié sous le nom de plume « COUILLE » !)

Enjoy

* * *

**CERTAINS L'AIMENT CHAUD (1)**

Ding Dong

Le jeune homme blond commençait à s'impatienter sur ce palier glacial où il trépignait depuis maintenant trois longues minutes. La mesure que battait son pied était légèrement étouffée par le paillasson. Il avait eu une longue journée et une longue semaine, il voulait juste rentrer chez lui, profiter d'un week-end bien mérité. Avec un soupir agacé, il sonna à nouveau.

Ding Dong Ding Dong

Il gronda comme un chat en colère. La lumière s'éteignit dans le couloir, amenant l'exaspération du visiteur impatient à son apogée. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'aller jusqu'à l'interrupteur la rallumer. Dans l'obscurité, il inventait des insultes inédites et particulièrement imagées et des tortures qui feraient rêver les criminels les plus sadiques pour son collègue qui ne daignait pas se lever pour lui ouvrir. Il abandonna la sonnette inefficace et toqua sèchement sur le panneau de bois.

TOC TOC TOC

Enfin, un bruit. Des pas trainants sur le parquet… Dans l'obscurité, un fin sourcil blond se leva et une moue sarcastique se forma tandis qu'il s'imaginait un brun endormi qui se trainait jusqu'à la porte. Il cessa de taper du pied, réajusta sa cravate, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et s'assura d'un geste inconscient que les dossiers étaient toujours sous son bras. La porte s'ouvrit enfin, après quelques bruits de clés et un ou deux jurons étouffés.

Les cils délicats du blond papillonnèrent quelques secondes, la lumière, pourtant douce, de l'appartement le surprenant. Face à lui, un homme brun qui semblait être son opposé en tous points se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Plutôt petit, trapu, athlétique, une crinière de cheveux noirs en bataille, une barbe de trois jours sur ses joues. Il regarda bêtement l'élégant visiteur aux cheveux pâles et soignés qui lui tendait avec froideur des liasses de feuilles méticuleusement rangées et classées.

« Drago ? »

Le blond en question soupira à nouveau, exaspéré.

« Potter, je devais t'apporter des dossiers avant de rentrer chez moi ! Je sais que tu es très occupé avec ton petit ami, donc on va dire que je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir oublié, mais j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter alors je te serais reconnaissant si tu abrégeais et si tu prenais ces foutus dossiers ! »

Le brun le fixa d'un air un peu embrouillé, demeurant immobile. Il avait les yeux brillants et un peu troubles derrière ses lunettes. Des cernes sombres soulignaient son regard perdu. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon de pyjama informe qui tombait sur ses hanches. Une légère odeur d'alcool émanait de lui. Par la porte largement ouverte, Drago voyait un appartement sans dessus dessous, et surtout pas la moindre trace d'un visiteur. Seule une musique lente et aérienne lui parvenait...

_**Porcelain  
Are you wasting away in your skin  
Are you missing the love of your kin  
Drifting and floating and fading away**_

_Porcelaine_

_Est ce que tu en train de dépérir dans ta peau ?_

_Est-ce que l'amour de tes parents te manque ?_

_Dérivant et flottant et disparaissant au loin..._

(2)

Le blond fronça les sourcils, toute trace de fatigue et de colère s'envolant soudainement de son visage pour laisser place à l'inquiétude, et ses bras qui tendaient impérieusement leur précieux colis au Survivant retombèrent.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Le brun était toujours debout face à lui, le regardant un peu stupidement.

« Il m'a quitté. »

Drago ne sut quoi dire.

« CET ENCULE M'A QUITTE ! »

Le blond sursauta. Il repoussa Harry sans ménagement à l'intérieur et l'y rejoignit, fermant avec empressement la porte derrière lui.

« Potter, tu es bourré ! Alors évite de beugler comme un poivrot, tout l'immeuble n'a pas besoin d'en profiter ! »

Harry haussa les épaules, maussade. Un tintement provint de la cuisine et détourna l'attention du Survivant qui se traina jusqu'à l'origine du bruit. Drago tenta de trouver une place sur la table pour poser les dossiers, repoussant une boite de pizza vide et menaçant de faire tomber une bouteille de soda, vide elle aussi. Il enleva sa veste dans un soupir : visiblement il n'allait pas dormir tout de suite.

Ses yeux argentés balayèrent gravement la pièce : des magazines étalés par terre, du linge sale aussi, des assiettes empilées dans l'évier. Pas encore trop de désordre, juste ce qui pouvait s'accumuler après deux ou trois jours à vivre comme un célibataire déprimé. A coté du canapé, une bouteille de vin blanc débouchée et un verre à pied à moitié plein, ainsi qu'un grand bol rempli de fraises.

Le survivant était devant le micro-onde dans sa cuisine, tenant entre ses mains un second bol apparemment chaud. Il revint vers le salon avec un air concentré, comme s'il était un équilibriste qui marche sur un fil, et il se laissa tomber lourdement dans le canapé, s'y allongeant ensuite de tout son long. Drago leva les yeux au ciel et le rejoignit, prenant place sur l'un des tabourets qui bordaient le bar, après avoir jeté par terre avec une moue méprisante le t-shirt sale qui reposait sur le dossier. Il croisa les jambes avec grâce, et reporta son attention sur le brun avachi dans le sofa face à lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Potter ?

‒ Danny m'a quitté.

‒ J'ai compris, ça. Tu l'as déjà dit.

‒ Hier, on devait fêter nos un an.

‒ Oui, ca aussi je le savais.

‒ Mais il m'a quitté. Avant-hier. Il a dit que ça allait plus, que ça servait à rien, qu'il ne voulait plus, que ça menait à rien. Il a dit… Il a dit… plein de trucs, je sais plus.

‒ D'accord. Et tu...tu l'aimais ?

‒ Non.

‒ …Non ?

‒ Non. Je l'aimais pas vraiment.

‒ Mais… alors pourquoi tu déprimes ?

‒ Je sais pas. J'y croyais.

‒ Mais tu ne l'aimais pas.

‒ Non. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? On était bien ensemble. Ca collait bien entre nous. On s'entendait bien, on riait bien, on se disputait pas, et au lit c'était…

‒ Potter, c'est bon, j'ai compris.

‒ Je comptais lui demander d'emménager ici hier soir.

‒ Oh… Mais…Bon.

‒ Mais lui il m'a quitté. J'avais tout prévu. J'ai du décommander le restaurant trois étoiles. Tu te rends compte ? Et j'avais prévu tout ça pour quand on serait rentré, pour fêter ça… »

D'un geste un peu mou, il désigna le vin, les fraises et le bol qu'il avait posé sur son ventre nu.

« Tant pis pour lui. J'ai besoin de personne. »

Et comme pour le prouver, il plongea rageusement le doigt dans le bol qu'il tenait contre lui : du chocolat fondu. Avec un air concentré, il porta le doigt à sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux avec délectation. Le blond se sentit rougir à la vision du Survivant qui léchait lentement son doigt avec une expression de délice, et il détourna les yeux. Il se racla la gorge.

« Tu crois qu'en te goinfrant tu résoudras les choses Potter ? »

Harry prit quelques secondes avant de répondre, finissant de nettoyer son doigt avec une lenteur consommée qui accentua la rougeur sur les joues du blond. Il finit enfin par répondre :

« Il n'y a rien à résoudre. Il m'a quitté, c'est tout.

‒ Mais tu ne l'aimais même pas, je vois pas pourquoi en faire tout un plat ! »

Le brun l'ignora, et replongea son doigt dans le chocolat.

« Arrête ça Potter. »

Le ton tranchant sur lequel avait été intimé l'ordre surprit le brun qui suspendit son geste pour regarder son collègue toujours droit sur son tabouret, son pied s'agitant nerveusement dans le vide, son attention fixée obstinément sur la fenêtre. Le Survivant le regardait, perplexe.

« Arrêter quoi ?

‒ Ca. C'est indécent.

‒ Indécent ? Quoi ? De manger du chocolat ?

‒ Potter, ne fait pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. »

Harry resta quelques secondes surpris, puis eut l'air franchement amusé.

« Tu es en manque à ce point Malefoy ?

‒ C'est bien le moment de faire le malin ! Tu viens de te faire plaquer.

‒ Oh ça va hein. »

Le brun grogna, toute trace de moquerie envolée. Il bouda quelques secondes puis reprit :

« De toute façon, c'est pas comme si je te faisais de l'effet. Tu m'as bien dit que je n'étais pas ton genre, alors ne fais pas comme si tu…

‒ J'ai pas dit ça Potter. Tu l'as compris comme ça, c'est tout.

‒ Si, tu as dit…

‒ J'ai jamais dit que tu ne me plaisais pas. J'ai dit que toi et moi, ça ne donnerait jamais rien de bon. Que c'était une histoire vouée à l'échec et que je refusais de me lancer là dedans. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on réussit à se supporter sans se taper dessus et qu'il arrive même qu'on discute comme deux personnes civilisées qu'on va soudainement arriver à cohabiter paisiblement pour former un charmant petit couple ! Et ça fait peut-être un an et demi qu'on a eu cette discussion mais je me souviens encore très clairement de ce que je t'ai dit alors arrête de vouloir avoir raison ! Je sais encore mieux que toi ce que je raconte !»

Le blond toisait Harry qui était toujours vautré dans le canapé, son doigt enduit de chocolat dangereusement suspendu au dessus de son torse. Le Survivant semblait réfléchir intensément, mais il haussa finalement les épaules, comme s'il abandonnait le combat ou la réflexion, et entreprit à nouveau de lécher consciencieusement son doigt. Drago, excédé, décida qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire là. Il sauta sur ses pieds et se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte après avoir récupéré sa veste. Alors qu'il posait la main sur la poignée, une voix s'éleva derrière lui.

« Ne me laisse pas. S'il-te-plait Drago. »

Il se retourna, surpris par la demande, par la sincérité et la fragilité qui se dégageait aussi de ce souffle suppliant. Harry était assis sur le canapé, le bol entre les mains. Il le regardait. Il avait une moue enfantine, un air un peu coupable, ses yeux brillants ajoutant au tableau, même si c'était en grande partie l'alcool qui créait cet éclat. Drago soupira, et après une hésitation, il reposa sa veste et vint s'assoir à côté du brun dans le canapé. Las, il se laissa aller contre le dossier et tendit ses longues jambes, déboutonnant les poignets de sa chemise blanche et desserrant sa cravate élégante. Le brun l'observa pendant quelques secondes puis vint se lover contre lui, appuyant son dos contre l'épaule du blond.

« Potter, je suis pas un oreiller.»

Harry ignora le grognement du blond. Après quelques secondes ainsi collé au corps mince de son collègue épuisé, il se redressa et attrapa la bouteille de vin sur le sol.

« T'en veux ? »

Drago sortit sa baguette de sa poche et, d'un sortilège, appela un verre à pied qui vint voler jusqu'à sa main depuis la cuisine. Le brun remplit le verre tant bien que mal malgré les tremblements et les légères oscillations de son bras puis reposa la bouteille au sol. Il prit les fraises et se laissa à nouveau aller contre l'épaule de l'ex Serpentard. Le silence s'installa, les deux hommes buvaient, bercés par la musique.

« Tiens ! »

Drago reporta son attention sur Harry et vit que celui-ci était en train de lui tendre une fraise couverte de chocolat.

« Non Harry, je suis pas très…

‒ Allez ! Sinon je vais tout manger tout seul, je vais devenir obèse et plus personne ne voudra de moi !»

Le blond rit de la moue effrayée du Survivant, avec ses joues roses et son air sérieux, et ouvrit la bouche de bonne grâce, comme on cède au caprice d'un enfant attendrissant. Harry visa donc la bouche de l'ex-Serpentard avec application, sa langue entre les dents, le front plissé sous la concentration. Drago enfonça ses dents dans la fraise et sourit au brun qui semblait heureux d'avoir pu convaincre son collègue. Il resta à le regarder mâcher sa fraise avec bonheur, fier de lui.

« Tu as du chocolat là. »

Et le brun s'approcha doucement de Drago qui se figea soudain. Les lèvres entrouvertes, ses yeux verts fixés avec obstination sur la bouche du blond, Harry se pencha vers lui, jusqu'à ce que l'ex Serpentard puisse sentir le souffle chaud du Survivant sur son visage, si proche…

Le brun leva enfin la main et du bout de l'index, vint essuyer la commissure des lèvres de son ancien rival. Il se redressa et porta l'index à sa bouche, avec un petit sourire innocent et satisfait, totalement imperméable à la tempête de sentiments qu'il avait déclenchée sous la chevelure d'or pâle, inconscient de l'effet qu'il avait produit sur Drago. Le blond tentait de juguler les mille courants contraires qui se déchainaient en lui soudain alors qu'Harry reprenait tranquillement sa place contre lui.

L'ex-Serpentard était conscient que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de… se _détendre_ et que, par ailleurs, Harry n'était pas sans lui faire un certain effet, mais il se détestait de réagir si violemment à un geste si banal. Cette attirance l'exaspérait, d'autant plus qu'il devait le côtoyer quasi-quotidiennement depuis deux ans et demi maintenant, depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à travailler ensemble. La tentation existait, surtout qu'Harry lui avait clairement signifié que l'attirance était réciproque en lui proposant un rendez-vous 18 mois plus tôt. Alors Drago était obligé de se répéter trente fois par semaine que c'était une mauvaise idée, obligé de détourner les yeux quand Harry était trop beau pour que sa litanie intérieure n'arrive à prendre le pas sur l'envie, obligé de fuir sous n'importe quel prétexte quand ses idées rendaient son pantalon trop étroit.

Mais là, il ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux ou faire l'innocent, parce que le brun était appuyé contre lui, quasiment nu, alangui, éméché, réclamant son affection, sa tendresse, une consolation quelle qu'elle soit. Ce serait si facile…

Il se leva d'un geste brusque pour fuir une fois encore cette attirance dérangeante qui échappait à son contrôle mais, aussitôt, une main ferme le retint. Il se retourna, surpris qu'Harry, malgré l'alcool qui embrumait ses sens, ait eu la vivacité nécessaire pour se redresser et pour saisir son poignet alors que son soutien s'était dérobé.

« Drago, tu m'as promis !

‒ J'ai rien promis Potter ! Et puis je suis fatigué. J'ai bossé aujourd'hui !

‒ Oui je sais. Moi j'avais posé deux jours de congés pour fêter dignement cet anniversaire avec mon petit ami.

‒ Pourquoi tu fais une scène comme ça ! Tu ne l'aimais pas Potter ! Alors arrête de geindre !

‒ Je sais. Mais je l'aimais bien quand même. Et quand il était là, au moins, j'étais un peu moins seul... »

Le ton bas et un peu résigné sur lequel le brun avait affirmé ça avait stupéfié Drago qui se laissa retomber dans le canapé. Après quelques secondes, comme à contre cœur, Harry lâcha le poignet délicat du blond puis poursuivit :

« J'en ai marre d'être seul tu comprends ? Quand un homme me plait, il est pris, ou il est pas intéressé, ou il ne veut pas. Et moi, je suis seul. Mes meilleurs amis se sont mariés et ont une petite fille, ils ont leur vie. Les gens que je fréquente ne voient tous en moi que le Survivant. Mes voisins moldus me regardent comme la gentille pédale du troisième étage. Je suis tout seul. Tout le temps. J'en ai marre. Alors même si c'était pas l'homme de ma vie, au moins c'était un mec bien, qui m'aimait et qui voulait de moi. Moi je l'aimais pas, c'est vrai, et c'est égoïste d'avoir voulu le garder pour moi alors que je n'ai rien à lui offrir. Mais il aurait peut-être pas été trop malheureux et moi non plus pour une fois… »

Sa voix retomba. Ses yeux verts étaient baignés de larmes et perdus dans le liquide doré qui tournait doucement dans son verre. Il ferma les yeux, faisant rouler deux larmes sur ses joues roses, et porta le verre à sa bouche. Il reposa le verre vide sur le parquet et saisit à la place le bol de chocolat. Il se pelotonna contre le dossier du canapé et recommença d'un air morne à plonger ses doigts dans le chocolat qui était devenu plus visqueux entre temps.

Le blond était resté droit à côté du Survivant, l'observant, détaillant son visage familier, relevant les mille petites manifestations de sa douleur, de sa détresse : le sourcil qui se froncent imperceptiblement, les mâchoires qui se crispent, les larmes qui perlent sur les longs cils noirs et hésitent à emprunter les sillons brillants déjà tracés sur sa peau cuivrée, les lèvres qui se pincent pendant un instant. Maintenant, il avait juste les yeux perdus dans son bol, comme si ce chocolat fondu était la chose la plus intéressante au monde.

Drago sut ce qu'il devait faire. Dans son ventre, comme une évidence, presque une obligation. Pas d'autre moyen, pas d'autre choix. La douleur du brun lui serrait trop le cœur, en partie parce qu'il la connaissait, parce qu'il la ressentait aussi souvent que lui, le soir dans son grand appartement vide ou dans les couloirs du ministère où tous le voyaient comme le fils du Mangemort en chef Malefoy. Il ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux de la solitude et de la souffrance de son éternel rival, il devait le faire. Il en avait besoin. Ils en avaient besoin. Le reste attendrait. Les conséquences arriveraient bien assez tôt.

Il vida d'un trait le fond de son verre. Une douce chaleur engourdissait déjà légèrement son esprit. Il n'avait jamais bien tenu l'alcool. Il sourit. Voila une excuse bien pratique…

Il posa le verre au sol avec grâce puis retira le bol des mains du brun qui protesta, le regardant sans comprendre, révolté. Cependant, Harry se figea quand son regard rencontra celui du blond. Sans hésiter une seconde, Drago se pencha sur Harry et l'embrassa. Il ne sourit même pas quand le Survivant poussa un petit gémissement. Consciencieusement, il lécha les lèvres charnues du brun, couvertes de chocolat. Lentement, il l'allongea. Il ignora la main qui vint le décoiffer ou celle, pleine de chocolat, qui vint se crisper sur sa chemise immaculée pendant que leurs langues se découvraient à travers le chocolat et le vin, les saveurs sucrées rendant ce premier baiser encore plus enivrant.

Il s'allongea enfin sur lui. Harry se cambrait, ses bras nus étaient noués autour des épaules du blond, ses jambes encerclant sa taille, cherchant à tout prix le contact avec la peau de l'ex-Serpentard. Drago lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Il lui retira ses lunettes avec tendresse et continua à laisser courir ses mains sur la peau nue du brun. Ses joues, sur lesquelles la barbe produisit un bruit râpeux qui le fit frissonner, sa gorge où il sentit la carotide qui pulsait à un rythme effréné sous la peau fine, son épaule ferme, sa clavicule saillante, son torse masculin… Avec lenteur, il savourait la douceur de la peau qui glissait sous la pulpe de ses doigts, parfois tendue sur les muscles bandés sous l'effet de la caresse. Il se délectait des soupirs et des tremblements du Survivant qui était totalement offert, abandonné à l'effleurement sensuel du blond. A contre cœur, l'ex-Serpentard quitta ses lèvres et se redressa, à genoux entre les cuisses du brun dont les yeux à demi-clos brillaient à présent de désir.

« Drago… »

Entendre son nom prononcé de cette voix chaude et lascive força le blond à se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas plonger à nouveau sur sa bouche tendre. Il retira au brun son pantalon, ses yeux glissant sur le corps entièrement découvert. La peau cuivrée, sublimée par la lumière tamisée qui jetait mille ombres fantastiques et mouvantes sur les muscles saillants, rendant le tableau onirique. Les joues rouges. Les yeux verts qui semblaient briller dans la pénombre. Les poils noirs et bouclés sur le bas-ventre. Le désir qui s'éveillait encore avec lenteur, ce sexe d'homme qui se dressait paresseusement.

Le blond sourit stupidement en se rendant compte qu'il arrivait à tirer une idiote satisfaction du fait qu'il en avait une plus grande que le brun. Oh, pas de grand-chose, et celle de Potter était plus large, mais c'était une petite victoire pour son ego de mâle, surtout face à son rival favori. C'était immature et ridicule mais il se sentit fier (3). Sa victoire d'adolescent remportée, ce détail s'effaça vite au profit du désir de la toucher, d'entendre Harry crier et gémir, de découvrir la douceur de la peau fine à l'intérieur de sa cuisse et le gout de son sexe.

Tentant de maitriser son envie pour ne rien brusquer, il déboutonna lentement sa chemise de ses doigts tremblants tout en faisant de son mieux pour empêcher son regard de se fixer sur l'érection croissante qu'il avait provoquée et qui l'attirait au delà des mots et de la raison.

Sous lui, le brun s'impatientait, soupirait et se cambrait. Désinhibé par l'alcool, il ondulait contre le blond, cherchant le contact des hanches fines entre ses cuisses, des genoux sous ses fesses, appelant des yeux le blond qui tentait de résister. Les yeux verts lubriques détaillaient le torse pâle et glabre de son futur amant, et sa langue glissant sur ses lèvres avec gourmandise fit frissonner Drago.

Plutôt que de se rallonger sur lui, le blond reprit le bol de chocolat qu'il avait posé au sol avec un sourire sadique :

« Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de me provoquer, Potter ! »

Puis il plongea ses doigts dans le bol. Il suspendit son doigt à quelques centimètres au dessus de sa bouche, laissant le chocolat couler lentement sur sa langue alors qu'il lançait un regard en coin concupiscent au brun qui lui, le fixait avec les yeux écarquillés. Avec une lenteur stratégique, le blond emprisonna son doigt entre ses lèvres fines et les fit glisser de manière suggestive en soupirant d'aise, ses yeux se fermant pour compléter l'expression d'extase qu'il se composait pour affoler cruellement le brun. Il sentit Harry frissonner violemment contre lui et se retint de sourire : trop facile !

Il replongea son doigt dans le chocolat et c'est cette fois au dessus du torse de Harry qu'il l'immobilisa, dessinant des arabesques compliquées en quelques mouvements gracieux, sans pour autant le toucher. Le Survivant frémissait quand le filet de chocolat tiède rencontrait sa peau, se tortillant en soupirant. Puis Drago posa enfin son index entre les pectoraux du brun qui grogna en sentant enfin le blond le toucher, et il traça une ligne brune jusqu'à son nombril, savourant les frémissements et les soupirs de son ancien rival.

Il lécha son doigt puis se pencha sur le brun avec un regard prédateur. Harry était toujours hypnotisé, la bouche entrouverte, incapable de bouger ou de détacher ses yeux du spectacle sensuel que lui offrait le blond. Une langue taquine apparut entre les lèvres fines et vint torturer le ventre du brun, suivant le chemin tortueux tracé des abdominaux jusqu'à la clavicule, caresse tantôt légère, tantôt franche, toujours incendiaire. Harry vibrait contre Drago, gémissant, ses mains s'accrochant aux épaules nues du blond ou à ses cheveux, et il soupirait encore et encore son nom.

Pendant de longues minutes, Drago tortura le brun au bord de l'explosion, savourant sa supériorité, découvrant patiemment son ventre, son torse, sa gorge, ignorant les suppliques de plus en plus pressantes ou la pression de l'érection humide contre son ventre nu, listant mentalement tous les points les plus sensibles. Même lorsque le chocolat eut disparu, il continua encore un peu à résister à son désir et à explorer avec douceur cette peau qu'il avait tant de fois rêvé de toucher, s'interdisant d'accéder aux demandes du brun et évitant soigneusement son sexe tendu à l'extrême. Harry grogna quand les dents du blond vinrent taquiner sa gorge, et il s'arqua avec un gémissement plaintif alors que la main de l'ex-Serpentard flattait l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Les hanches nues du brun rencontrèrent alors l'érection de Drago encore emprisonnée dans ses vêtements, et la décharge de plaisir qu'il ressentit lui fit rendre les armes. Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Fini de jouer.

Il se redressa à nouveau, jeta ses chaussures au loin, déboucla sa ceinture et se débarrassa des vêtements qui faisaient encore barrière entre lui et son amant. Harry fixait le sexe du blond avec envie, découvrant avec délice l'objet que son corps appelait de toutes ses forces. Enfin totalement nu, Drago s'immobilisa quelques secondes, un peu incertain devant le pas qu'ils s'apprêtaient à franchir. Harry sentit cette hésitation et détacha son regard de l'érection tentante du blond pour remonter à son visage anxieux. L'instant sembla durer une éternité, leur désir soudainement mis en sourdine pendant quelques secondes, leurs regards se jaugeant dans la semi-obscurité avec gravité.

« Viens. »

La voix d'Harry n'avait pas tremblé, aucune trace de doute ni de peur ne l'avait troublée. Juste une demande douce qui rassura le blond. Le charme se brisa, le désir afflua à nouveau, rendant les gestes saccadés, les souffles erratiques, une urgence fiévreuse les saisissant. Avec empressement, Drago se pencha et ramassa au sol sa baguette magique, puis il se redressa.

Il murmura un sort de lubrification et approcha sa main luisante du corps de son rival de toujours. Il se mordit la lèvre, fouilla le regard du brun puis, lentement, sa main, comme mue par une volonté propre, répéta les mouvements tendres qu'elle connaissait déjà. Seulement, cette fois, c'était différent. Ce n'était plus un coup d'une nuit. C'était Potter. C'était Harry. Drago était incapable de quitter des yeux sa main, ses doigts qui disparaissaient entre les cuisses mates de cet homme qu'il avait si souvent frappé, et surtout si souvent désiré.

Le Survivant se cambrait, haletait, gémissait, se crispait puis se détendait, chacun de ses soupirs faisant vibrer l'air autour d'eux, chacun de ses mouvements se répercutant jusqu'au poignet du blond émerveillé par ce spectacle surréaliste parce que trop souvent vu en rêve.

« Drago… »

Les yeux gris remontèrent vers le visage du Héros, les joues rouges, les lèvres gonflées, le front brillant de sueur, les yeux luisant d'un éclat érotique. Il lui sourit tout en bougeant ses doigts, faisant haleter Harry qui gémit :

« Arrête… C'est toi que je veux. Prends-moi, maintenant.»

Le brun n'avait pas rougi alors que la demande impudique franchissait ses lèvres gonflées. Drago frissonna en sentant le regard décidé d'Harry sur lui, et il retira lentement ses doigts du corps moite du Gryffondor avant de se pencher sur lui avec douceur. Il l'embrassa, son cœur gonflé de tendresse.

Le souffle d'Harry se bloqua quand il sentit la tête du sexe du blond faire pression sur ses chairs sensibles. Lentement, précautionneusement, Drago répondit à la demande du brun et à sa propre envie et s'insinua dans son corps, haletant. Ses yeux ne lâchaient pas le visage du Survivant qui se tendait ou gémissait douloureusement par moment, gravant sa douleur dans les épaules pâles avec ses ongles. Drago l'embrassa à nouveau malgré son souffle désordonné et sa main vint encercler l'érection du brun, les caresses provoquant des soupirs lascifs au milieu des plaintes douces alors que lentement, par à-coups, il continuait à progresser, repoussant avec retenue les chairs fragiles de son amant. Le blond s'immobilisa quand Harry poussa un gémissement de douleur. Le Survivant ouvrit les yeux, l'air contrarié par cette interruption.

« Encore…

‒ Harry, tu as mal, je ne vais pas… »

Mais la sollicitude du blond s'évapora en une seconde car le brun sous lui avait effacé d'un coup de hanches la distance qui restait entre eux, le sexe de son amant enfin entièrement en lui. Haletant, il semblait partagé entre la douleur et une sorte de soulagement, de contentement. Il attira à lui l'ex-Serpentard et gémit:

« Oh, Drago…

‒ Shhht, je sais.»

Le blond sourit au brun qui tremblait sous lui. Il essuya avec tendresse les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues et l'embrassa avec fougue. Lentement, il bougea, provoquant deux soupirs de plaisir simultanés. Ce cap passé, Drago put enfin lâcher la bride à son désir, et les précautions se dissipèrent lentement, dissoutes dans le plaisir qui brouillait leur raison. Les gestes se firent plus amples, à nouveau pressants, saccadés. Leurs souffles se mêlaient, leur corps s'entrechoquaient dans une symphonie de bruits mats et de gémissements, les ongles griffaient, les mains agrippaient, les mots et les cris jaillissaient, dépourvus de sens et de retenue, mais toujours les regards restaient rivés l'un à l'autre dans la tempête, malgré le plaisir qui déferlait par bourrasques de plus en plus puissantes et qui les entrainait toujours plus loin, toujours plus haut, vers l'orgasme qui les faucha dans un cri.

Ils restèrent longtemps étendus sur le divan, leurs corps encore imbriqués, leurs membres entrelacés, leurs souffles erratiques se calmant et s'harmonisant lentement, de même que leurs cœurs affolés. Bien après que le calme soit revenu, ils demeurèrent ainsi, incapables de rompre l'étreinte, l'échange de regards aussi. Ils savouraient la langueur cotonneuse de l'instant, l'engourdissement et la plénitude. Seul un mince filet de musique troublait le silence, des basses et une voix masculine…

_**You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel**_

_Toi et moi bébé, on n'est que des mammifères_

_Alors faisons le comme ils font sur Discovery Channel !  
(4)_

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres du blond alors qu'il gratifiait le brun rougissant d'un haussement de sourcils sarcastique.

« Et bin Potter, bravo ! On peut dire que tu sais instaurer une ambiance romantique ! »

Harry sourit d'un air contrit et ne trouva rien à répliquer. Il continua juste à regarder le jeune homme blond qui restait tranquillement allongé sur son torse, ses doigts caressant inlassablement ses cheveux fins. Drago se laissait faire, contemplatif, presque grave. Le moindre de ses mouvements se répercutait en fourmillements dans le corps du brun qui se retenait de soupirer.

Après de longues minutes de cette douce étreinte, le blond frissonna, la fatigue lui donnant froid. Harry gémit doucement. A contre cœur, Drago se décolla de son amant et quitta lentement son corps, les faisant tous les deux haleter. Il resta assis sur ses talons entre les cuisses du brun, incapable de décider quoi faire, visiblement tiraillé. Harry décida de tenter le tout pour le tout.

« Tu sais, la proposition que je t'ai faite il y a un an et demi tient toujours. »

Le blond lui sourit, d'un sourire franc, tendre. Il se pencha et l'embrassa avec douceur. Puis, toujours avec le même sourire doux, il murmura :

« On aura tout le temps d'en parler demain. »

Il posa son index sur la joue cuivrée et en se redressant le laissa courir en une délicate caresse le long du torse jusqu'à la cuisse du Survivant qui frissonna sous l'effleurement aérien. Le blond se leva avec un sourire complice. Harry le suivit des yeux, fasciné par la nudité du blond. Drago ramassa sa baguette et d'un mouvement du poignet, il emporta les bols, les verres et la bouteille de vin jusqu'à la cuisine. De là, il dit avec nonchalance :

« En attendant, tu devrais commencer par aller prendre une douche parce que tu es tout collant !

‒ Roh c'est trop facile de se plaindre ! Qui c'est le petit malin qui m'a tartiné de chocolat !

‒ En fait je pensais plutôt à ton sperme Potter ! »

Le brun rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, faisant rire Drago qui reprit ensuite :

« Pars devant beau brun, moi aussi je suis collant, alors je te rejoindrai sous la douche! »

Après un clin d'œil suggestif, il reporta son attention sur la recherche du bouchon de liège fermant la bouteille. Le brun obéit donc, un peu confus, se demandant si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, une hallucination due à l'abus d'alcool, ou s'il avait vraiment réussi à avoir Drago après avoir passé des années à l'aimer en secret. Pourtant, il lui semblait que la hampe dure du blond était encore en lui, dans son corps, et il était encore capable de dire quels points sensibles il avait touchés… Il rougit à cette pensée. Et si c'était réel, est-ce qu'il avait bien compris ou est-ce qu'il avait interprété de travers le sourire du blond ? Ce phantasme devenu réalité allait-il déboucher sur une vraie relation comme il l'espérait ou Drago allait-il lui rappeler qu'il pensait leur histoire vouée à l'échec ?

La fine main blanche qui glissa sur son ventre une dizaine de minutes plus tard alors qu'il était sous la douche lui fit oublier toutes ses questions et, à mesure qu'elle devenait plus aventureuse, il oublia même jusqu'à son propre nom pour ne plus être qu'une pauvre chose gémissante en tremblante entre les bras de Drago. Ils auraient tout le temps d'en parler le lendemain…

* * *

NOTES:

(1) Aucun rapport avec le film ! Vous en comprendrez le (double) sens très bientôt =) Merci à Gwen qui m'a trouvé ce titre !

(2) _Porcelain_ des **Red Hot Chili Peppers** ! On se moque des paroles, elles n'ont pas d'importance (je vous les ai mises quand même mais sérieusement, OSEF). C'est juste une chanson déprimante à souhait ! Très douce, très calme, toute en mélancolie douloureuse. Que je conseille bien évidemment, parce que je l'adore !

(3) Oui, je sais, c'est un peu débile, mais je me suis dit qu'après tout, c'était crédible, non ? =P Les deux ennemis de toujours, rivaux si souvent, ce point là doit aussi constituer un sujet de comparaison ! Les hommes et leur virilité, ce genre de conneries =P Bon, ok, c'est stupide mais moi l'idée me faisait marrer XD

(4) _The Bad Touch _des **Bloodhound Gang**. Une chanson que j'adore tout simplement! C'est politiquement incorrecte, torride et tordant, génial =) Du rock déjanté qui me fait bien marrer. Pour l'anecdote, cette chanson est dans un épisode de Malcolm (un vieil épisode (2x04) où Francis organise une fête dans son école militaire et les filles deviennent folles. Quand il coupe la musique, elles continuent de chanter et ce sont ces deux phrases qu'elles chantent ^^)

* * *

Voila pour cette fiction d'inauguration de la COUILLE ! D'autres OS de mes camarades couillus suivront, et j'espère que vous nous suivrez aussi !

A vos marques, prêt, REVIEWEZ ! =)

A bientôt j'espère, camarades pervers ! Un jour nous vaincrons !

Bise

Nella

PS : Au risque de me répéter, tous les auteurs qui souhaiteraient intégrer notre joyeuse Confrérie sont priés de se rendre sur notre profil !

**_We Want You For COUILLE Army_** =P


	3. OS 2: Querty

Auteur : Querty

Titre: Sens Inverse

Genre : Romance, drama/angst un peu... et c'est... euh, bizarre !

Rating : M, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le mets alors qu'on sait tous que les textes de la COUILLE sont faits à base de citron... mmmh, citroooon ! Hem... je m'égare ! HOMOPHOBES OU PERSONNES PURITAINES S'ABSTENIR ! Cliquez sur la croix blanche sur fond rouge si vous êtes concernés (et non, je ne vous parle pas du drapeau Suisse...)

Pairing: HPDM

Résumé: Rembobiner sa vie pour retenir le sable qui coulent inexorablement entre vos doigts, pour lutter contre le temps qui emporte tout...

* * *

Disclaimer : Les persos sont à JKR.

Blabla de l'auteur: Voici un petit OS très, très bizarre. Au début, je voulais écrire un autre OS destiné à la COUILLE sur des choses plus humoristiques, mais comme il est loin d'être terminé et que j'aimais bien celui-ci, alors je l'ai gardé.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**SENS INVERSE**

Et il posa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres froides.

Sa peau était si pâle... Plus pâle que la sienne. Il aimait bien observer des heures durant son épiderme bronzée s'hérisser de petites boules de chair quand il soufflait dessus, arrachant quelques soupirs au corps alangui sous lui. Mais ça n'arriverait plus.

Il l'observa une dernière fois alors que la senteur des fleurs entourant son frêle corps lui montait aux narines et que son visage dénué de toutes couleurs disparaissait sous une plaque de bois noir, les pleurs des personnes alentours ne lui parvenant plus, assourdis par les battements de son cœur fêlé.

_" Dis Draco..._

_- Hm ?_

_- Tu me laisseras jamais, pas vrai ?_

_Un moment de silence, une caresse aérienne sur un flanc halé suivi d'un doux baiser au creux d'un cou ainsi que quelques paroles murmurées dans l'intimité de la nuit :_

_- Non, bien sûr que non... Tu le sais bien..."_

Draco enfila une longue veste noire tombant sur ses longues jambes par-dessus son pantalon et sa chemise tout aussi noirs. Des cernes affreuses entouraient ses yeux acier ayant perdu toute étincelle de bonheur et ses cheveux devenus ternes encadraient lâchement son visage aux joues creusées. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la montre qu'_**il**_ lui avait un jour offert, depuis qu'ils vivaient du côté moldu. Le blond soupira pour la énième fois depuis qu'il était levé, ajusta le col de sa chemise et attendit dans l'entrée de sa grande maison si vide, faisant face à la porte, se refusant de regarder ce qui avait été autrefois une maison si chaleureuse, priant pour que Ron et Hermione ainsi que Blaise ne tardent pas à arriver... Pour une fois qu'il mettait moins de deux heures à se préparer, ils avaient intérêt à ne pas traîner en chemin... surtout aujourd'hui...

_" A ce train là, tu ne seras jamais prêt ! Accélère un peu !_

_- Ce n'est pas parce que ta tignasse n'a pas besoin d'être brossée qu'il en va de même pour tout le monde... Je tiens à être présentable partout où je vais, moi !_

_L'autre lui offrit un petit sourire en coin avant de s'adosser contre la rambarde de la porte._

_- Mais prendre une heure pour se coiffer..., il laissa sa phrase en suspens avant d'ajouter, narquois : tu serais en retard à ton propre mariage !_

_Draco le dévisagea depuis son miroir, cessant un instant de se coiffer pour fixer son regard dans le sien avant de sourire imperceptiblement._

_- Serait-ce là une demande détournée, Mr. Potter ?_

_Deux bras lui enlacèrent le cou et vinrent s'amuser avec sa cravate._

_- Qui sait ? Ca me tenterait bien de passer le reste de ma vie avec un emmerdeur dans ton genre, Draco._

_Sa mine s'était assombrie et le blond l'embrassa avidement pour faire partir cette lueur de tristesse indésirable dans les yeux verts."_

Une lettre de Ste Mangouste. Draco soupira, un sourire blasé aux lèvres bien que l'inquiétude transparaissait sur ses traits, se demandant ce qu'avait bien pu faire Harry encore. Il savait qu'en devenant Auror, il verrait son amant plus souvent à Ste Mangouste qu'à la maison... Il décacheta la lettre, la parcourut rapidement des yeux, perdant son mince sourire au fil de la lecture au profit d'un rictus douloureux. Ses yeux s'embuèrent mais il s'interdit de laisser couler les larmes, écrivant en vitesse à Hermione et Ron pour qu'ils le rejoignent plus tard à l'hôpital. Harry était dans un état critique, pas le temps de tergiverser sur quelle démarche prendre. Merlin, il ne pensait pas que cette merde le rattraperait si rapidement...

_" Potter ?..._

_Le brun ne se retourna pas, ses pieds se balançant dans le vide, son regard olive rivé sur la Forêt Interdite dont ils avaient une vue prenante du haut de la Tour. Draco se rapprocha et s'accouda au muret où était assis le brun à lunettes, attendant qu'il daigne parler. Ce qui ne tarda pas._

_- Tiens, Draco... ne t'ai-je pas déjà demandé d'arrêter de m'appeler Potter ? La guerre est finie tu sais... plus la peine de sauver les apparences._

_Un mince sourire flottait sur les lèvres du rouge et or._

_- Les habitudes ont la vie dure... Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu fous en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, après le couvre-feu, les jambes dans le vide comme si t'allais sauter ? Rassure-moi, je vais pas assister à ton suicide en direct quand même ?_

_- Aha... aha... aha, trop drôle Malfoy, grincha l'autre, ramenant ses jambes sur le muret et s'asseyant en indien. Voilà, rassuré ?_

_Draco haussa les épaules._

_- T'as pas répondu à ma question... Harry._

_Harry baissa la tête, quelques mèches brunes venant voiler son regard._

_- Je..._

_Un petit rire nerveux s'éleva avant qu'il ne lâche :_

_- Putain de merde, je m'apprête à me confier à un Malfoy !..._

_Il inspira, expira et fixa le ciel sans étoiles._

_- Tu sais que pendant la guerre, je me suis fait toucher par un sort inconnu, pas vrai ?_

_Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et continua en se tapant le front :_

_- Bien sûr que tu le sais, t'étais à même pas deux pas de moi ! Bref... ce sort... on ne sait toujours pas ce que c'est, mais... il paraîtrait que, tu vois, ce sortilège me ronge de l'intérieur... On m'a dit que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les effets se fassent ressentir extérieurement... Ca peut être dans dix ans, comme dans deux mois._

_Le silence se fit et Draco déclara, incertain :_

_- Weasley et Granger ne le savent pas, je suppose ?_

_Harry secoua la tête._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Pas envie de leur faire de la peine..._

_- Et tu t'es dit que moi, j'aurais pas de peine, c'est ça ?_

_La déception se sentait dans sa voix. Harry hocha de nouveau la tête._

_- Rien à voir Draco, je me suis juste dit que t'étais celui qui me connaissait le mieux en ce monde, et que tu serais sûrement plus à même de me... comprendre ? Réconforter ?... (il soupira) J'sais pas... tu es la seule personne que je veux prévenir, là, maintenant, tout de suite."_

Une main qui s'égare sur un corps dénudé, chatouillant doucement la peau moite, extirpant des soupirs de bien-être à ce corps. Il était électrisé de toutes parts, les sens en alerte, alors qu'une tête blonde descendait le long de son torse, laissant traîner des cheveux blonds sur son corps et lui arrachant des frissons de pur plaisir. Une langue taquine titillait ses sens en traçant sur sa peau déjà en feu des sillons brûlants, lui arrachant des gémissements tantôt forts, tantôt sourds, faisant naître un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres pâles de Draco, fier de savoir que c'était lui qui faisait ainsi se tordre Harry. C'étaient ses mains qui le caressaient sans aucune pudeur, sa bouche qui laissait sa marque sur son cou, ses ongles qui se plantaient sauvagement dans les hanches étroites du brun. C'était son nom qui sortait de la bouche vermeille d'Harry, son nom qui était gémi avec adoration ou avec extase. C'était lui, Draco, qui faisait naître une palette de sentiments sur le visage du Gryffondor, qui faisait naître le désir et l'amour dans les yeux verts forêt d'Harry.

Il prit avec délectation le membre durci du brun en bouche, le suçant et le léchant avec adoration, grignotant le gland rougi comme une friandise, s'amusant à passer sa langue sur les veines apparentes du sexe dur. Il jouait avec sa langue, la faisant courir tout le long de la verge, l'enroulant puis la déroulant, y allant de la pointe ou du plat de la langue, puis creusait les joues pour mieux sentir le pénis palpitant, le poussant plus loin dans sa bouche, allant en faire butter le gland contre le fond de sa gorge jusqu'à ce qu'une main halée vienne se perdre dans les cheveux dorés pour le faire remonter, lui arrachant un grognement de frustration.

Il voulait tout goûter de son brun, absolument tout. Mais Harry lui fit bien vite oublier sa frustration de s'être fait couper en prenant sa main pour lécher un par un chaque doigt de son amant puis d'en prendre trois en bouche et de refaire, d'abord timidement, les mêmes mouvements intimes que lui avait infligés Draco plus bas. Celui-ci en profita pour effleurer les bourses d'Harry, continuant son travail interrompu, faisant gémir l'intéressé de surprise et de plaisir mêlés. Une fois qu'il jugea ses doigts assez humidifiés, il les retira délicatement de la bouche tentatrice de son amant, les faisant courir le long du torse puis du ventre et des flancs d'Harry avant de passer sur son sexe toujours aussi tendu qu'au début de leurs ébats, pour enfin titiller l'anneau de chair qu'il convoitait. Il en fit le tour deux ou trois fois avant de faire entrer une phalange de son index, testant du bout du doigt l'intérieur du brun qui gémit sous la sensation bizarre et assez dérangeante que lui procurait cette nouvelle caresse. Puis Draco enfonça plus franchement son doigt, le mouvant sensuellement et doucement, pour ne pas qu'Harry se contracte. Celui-ci se détendit au bout de quelques secondes du même traitement et lui fit un signe de tête tout en gémissant pour qu'il mette un autre doigt. Draco poussa à nouveau une phalange de son majeur cette-fois, puis une seconde phalange et enfin le doigt entier, continuant ses mouvement de ciseaux pour étirer l'intérieur du brun, poussant aussi loin qu'il le pouvait pour atteindre un certain point de l'anatomie de son amant qui pourrait lui faire voir les étoiles. Puis, encouragé par les gémissements d'Harry et par le mouvement de balancier de ses hanches qu'il poussait à la rencontre de ses doigts, il en ajouta un dernier qui passa inaperçu pour Harry, trop perdu dans son plaisir.

Après de longues minutes à l'avoir préparé, le blond retira finalement ses doigts et se présenta devant l'anus d'Harry, attendant son consentement pour s'enfoncer d'un coup de rein en lui, lui arrachant un profond gémissement. Une vague intense de satisfaction le traversa : il possédait enfin son brun, son Potter, son Harry.

Des petits mouvements de bassin venant de son amant le rappelèrent à l'ordre et il entama de longues séries de va-et-vient, collant son corps au sien afin de mieux sentir sa peau moite. C'était ce dont il rêvait depuis un moment maintenant : lui faire l'amour alors qu'il l'aurait dans ses bras, étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre, ne faisant qu'un.

Draco laissa ses mains voyager sur le corps du petit brun, griffant et caressant la chair, s'enfonçant plus loin dans ce corps qui semblait l'avaler... Il jeta un coup d'œil à son sexe qui entrait et sortait d'Harry, lui arrachant gémissements, suppliques et mots d'amour, regardant avec fascination ce corps tremblotant l'engloutir, se contracter sur sa verge pour la garder prisonnière dans cet antre si chaud... si moite...

Et alors qu'il sentait les muscles d'Harry se contracter autour de lui et son dos s'arc-bouter, il pensa qu'il voudrait lui faire l'amour toute sa vie si cela permettait à son petit brun de ne plus penser à ce sortilège qui le rongeait lentement...

_" Hey Draco !_

_Il se retourna, arquant un sourcil en voyant Blaise Zabini courir vers lui et s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle une fois à sa hauteur._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Je sais que tu dois certainement t'en foutre mais... tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a Potter, depuis que la guerre est terminée ?_

_Draco fronça les sourcils, perdu._

_- De quoi tu me parles ?_

_- Bah, t'as pas remarqué ? Il fait sans cesse des allers-retours entre l'infirmerie et les cours... Je pensais que tu saurais ce qu'avait le Sauveur du monde sorcier, termina le métis, pensif._

_Le blond, cette fois, fronça un sourcil avant d'hausser les épaules et de continuer sa route vers la Grande Salle, son ami à ses côtés._

_- Et pourquoi j'aurais dû le savoir ?_

_Blaise eut un petit rire avant de lancer tout en s'éloignant pour rejoindre une bande de Serpentard qui lui faisait signe :_

_- Tout simplement parce que tes rêves et tes gémissements qui m'empêchent de dormir me laissent penser que Potter ne t'est pas si indifférent que ça !_

_Le blond le laissa partir, gêné de savoir que son secret et fantasme était connu de tout son dortoir à coup sûr... Il continua sa route, croisant la bande à Potter et évitant soigneusement le regard trop vert du brun qui s'étonna de le voir partir sans sarcasmes et petites piques à leur égard. "_

Enfin, la guerre était terminée et les élèves de Poudlard pouvaient reprendre leur année scolaire sans crainte. Chez les septièmes années, le Survivant était constamment entouré de ses meilleurs amis, arborant une petite mine et un mince sourire. Plusieurs Serpentard se demandaient si le Survivant allait claquer raide mort dans les bras de Granger ou Weasley et lançaient même des paris sur la durée de vie qui lui restait. Mais leur déception fut immense quand ils virent le Gryffondor reprendre du poil de la bête et traîner de plus en plus souvent avec leur leader : Draco Malfoy.

Il y avait strangulot sous roche, ils étaient prêts à le parier, mais se gardèrent bien de le faire, car si cela parvenait aux oreilles du blond, ils étaient mal barrés...

_" Tiens, mais ne seraient-ce pas le miséreux et l'autre Miss-je-sais-tout, accompagnant fidèlement leur maître Saint Potter ?, s'exclama Draco alors qu'il se retrouvait face au trio de Gryffondor._

_Potter soupira, Weasley blanchit puis rougit de colère et Granger leva les yeux au ciel._

_- Malfoy, nous venons à peine de commencer l'année que déjà tu nous fais chier... Tiens, où sont tes chiens de garde aujourd'hui ?, s'étonna le brun, surpris de voir le blond accompagné seulement de Zabini._

_Draco haussa les épaules. Comme s'il s'occupait de savoir ce que foutaient ces abrutis... Il fit signe à Blaise de le suivre et bouscula Potter, réprimant un frisson... de dégoût, bien sûr ! Il croisa à ce moment là le regard de son meilleur ami et lâcha, excédé :_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Rien, rien Draco... tu comprendras bien assez tôt..._

_Et il le planta là, laissant le blond réfléchir à ses paroles... Ca faisait quand même depuis sa cinquième année qu'il lui sortait le même regard et la même phrase à chaque fois qu'il croisait l'autre abruti mais sexy Potter... Sexy ? Moui... bon, c'est vrai qu'il était pas mal dans son genre, surtout avec ses yeux verts... Le Malfoy se fustigea pour ses pensées et se promit de se chercher un coup vite fait : c'était sûrement dû à un manque sévère de sexe qu'il pensait ces abomination sur le Gryffondor..."_

Draco boucla sa valise et descendit les escaliers du manoir pour se retrouver à attendre dans l'allée, sa mère censée l'accompagner jusqu'à King's Cross en transplanant. Quand la femme blonde arriva, il empoigna l'anse de sa valise et posa une main sur l'épaule de Narcissa Malfoy, mais celle-ci ne transplana pas de suite et lui dit, le regard perdu dans l'horizon :

- Evite de faire des vagues cette année, Draco... Je ne tiens pas à ce que votre Directeur me convoque dans son bureau, tu sais, avec ses bonbons au citron...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et réprima un frisson d'horreur en pensant au vieil homme. Son fils la comprenait : Albus était vraiment dingue. Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait enfin à transplaner, elle lâcha, un rictus moqueur aux lèvres :

- Et si tu comptes réaliser tes... "rêves", avec Potter... Fais le discrètement chéri.

Le blond fronça ses fins sourcils et pensa : _quels rêves _?

**END**

* * *

NOTE pour les non-comprenants (c'est normal, rassurez-vous, vous n'êtes pas stupides ;) ) et pour les autres aussi

Pour celles et ceux qui se tiendraient cet instant perplexes devant leur écran, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'ils viennent de lire, je vous conseille de prendre une minute de réflexion avant de lire ce qui suit.

Voila, c'est bon ? Si même avec cette minute de réflexion, vous n'avez toujours pas tilté, voila le truc : comme le dit le titre, cet OS se déroule en sens inverse. On remonte de la fin, avec l'enterrement du Survivant, jusqu'à leur rentrée en septième année à Poudlard. Les passages en italiques intercalés dans cette remontée sont des souvenirs de Drago.

J'espère que cet OS, malgré sa spécificité (ou grâce à sa spécificité !) vous a plu ! Querty attend vos reviews !


	4. OS 3: Gylliweed

Auteur: Gylliweed

Titre: L'Age de Raison

Genre: Romance

Rating : M(iam)

Pairing : HPDM (C'est Evident, et Succulent)

Résumé : Draco promet à son Gryffondor de mari qu'aujourd'hui, c'est décidé, ils allaient passer une journée Mé-mo-rable !

* * *

**Blablatation : **

Hellow, lecteur. Nous ne nous connaissons peut-être pas, mais sache que nous avons beaucoup en commum. Et surtout cet amour pour les Draco tout nu et les Harry tout nu... Nous aimons donc tout ce qui peut permettre à la COUILLE de vivre dans la liberté et la luxure. ^^

Concernant cet OS d'entrée à la secte, il s'agit d'une journée dans la vie du couple Potter-Malfoy. Certains peuvent penser que leur relation ici est trop idéalisée et pas assez réaliste (avec disputes et tout), mais je tiens à insister sur le fait que c'est tout à fait possible de passer une journée géniale et sans problème avec son petit-copain !

Sinon, j'ai écrit avec l'idée de faire quelque chose de tout simple. Syulang a parfaitement résumé ça « sans prise de tête, tout en légèreté, chaud, doux et rose (comme la barbe à papa ^^) ». J'espère que vous serez du même avis qu'elle !

J'ai trop parlé, et les lemons se font attendre.

Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer:** Je n'ai pas envie de faire un vrai disclaimer tout propre. Ca m'embête déjà assez de savoir que NON, les Draco tout nu ne sont pas à moi mais à Rowling qu'il ne faut pas pousser hein !

Si vous avez envie d'un peu de musique pour accompagner ce qui va suivre, alors mettez vous en fond sonore _Kids_ de MGMT. J'aime :)

* * *

**L'Âge de Raison**

-Draco...

-N'insiste pas Harry, c'est non !

Debout face à lui, les yeux d'Harry lançaient des éclairs.

-Et ne me regarde pas ainsi, je t'avais prévenu, ajouta Draco.

-Tu es un tel gamin parfois, souffla le brun.

-Et toi tu ne cherches pas à me comprendre.

Harry tenta de protester mais Draco le coupa :

-Nous n'irons pas chez ma mère, c'est tout. Laisse-lui une journée tranquille avec Lupin, je ne veux pas les déranger.

Draco s'assit sur le sofa, une tasse de café à la main, avant d'ajouter :

-On ira demain si tu veux.

Harry s'installa près de lui.

-Tu m'avais promis qu'on passerait leur dire bonjour...

Il avait abandonné l'idée de convaincre Draco, mais au moins il pouvait toujours se plaindre.

-...Et en plus j'ai pris une journée de congé exprès !

Draco continuait à siroter son café sans prêter attention au brun. Celui ci se lova contre lui.

-J'avais même prévu de te sauter dessus à notre retour, avoua-il avec un sourire.

-Comme si on ne faisait pas assez l'amour, répliqua Draco tout en passant un bras autour du corps de l'autre homme.

-Pardon ? S'exclama Harry.

-Oh, je plaisantais, reprit Draco en posant sa tasse pour prendre la taille de son amant avec son autre bras. Si tu préfères aujourd'hui, on va faire quelque chose de spécial.

-Et tu as intérêt à tenir ta promesse, le menaça Harry.

-Allez dis moi, que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

-Je peux demander ce que je veux ? Demanda prudemment le brun.

-Ce n'est pas tous les jours que nous sommes seuls à la maison alors j'ai envie qu'on en profite. Dis-moi ton programme, on va passer une journée mémorable.

-Oh. Dans ce cas...

Jugeant l'expression de son amant, Draco rectifia :

-Enfin, pas _trop_ mémorable. Un déjeuner en ville, une promenade à Londres, ce genre de choses...

Harry le coupa en s'installant sur ses genoux. Le doigt en l'air avec sérieux, il commença :

-J'ai envie de faire plein de choses avec toi. On pourrait aller voir les enfants, peut-être aussi aller à Honeydukes parce que les jumeaux m'ont dit qu'il y avait là-bas quelques unes de leurs nouveautés. J'aimerais bien aussi faire une balade, mais sur la plage par exemple...

Draco se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé avec un sourire amusé. Harry le vit et se pencha pour lui donner un court baiser.

-Tu as raison, je parle trop, sourit le brun. Allons prendre une douche, nous improviserons...

Une fois dans la salle de bain, Harry expliqua :

-En fait, j'ai envie de passer une journée un peu folle avec toi, comme lorsqu'on commençait à sortir ensemble après Poudlard.

-Tu veux dire que nous sommes un vieux couple maintenant ? S'inquiéta le blond tout en l'aidant à enlever le shampooing qu'il avait dans les cheveux.

-Non, mais depuis que tu travailles à Gringotts et moi chez Ollivander, j'ai l'impression de passer moins de temps avec toi. Ou plutôt, de passer plus de temps à être sérieux.

-Et le jour où tu as fait exploser la boutique parce que je t'avais demandé en mariage ? Demanda Draco alors qu'il se retournait afin que le brun lui lave le dos.

-La tête qu'Ollivander a fait, rit celui ci en lui déposant un baiser sur l'épaule.

-Et tu te rappelles du jour où tu m'as fait l'amour dans un des plus riches coffres de la banque ?

-Oh oui, qu'est-ce que ça avait été bon, pouffa Harry en retournant Draco pour lui laver le reste du corps.

-Je pense surtout que nous avons grandi Harry, dit au bout d'un moment Draco en sortant de la douche.

-Et ça n'est pas plus mal, nota tout bas le brun en regardant les fesses nues de son mari se diriger dans leur chambre.

-Oh, j'ai un paquet à prendre chez Mme Guipure, ça ne te dérange pas d'y passer en partant ?

-D'accord, répondit le brun en s'habillant.

Il examina sa silhouette dans le miroir avec un sourire.

-En toute modestie, je suis pas mal, remarqua le brun avec un sourire amusé.

-Encore heureux, rit Draco. Comme si à trente ans, tu avais encore besoin de mon aide pour t'habiller.

-Tu as trente ans, répliqua Harry. Moi pas.

-Ne joue pas avec les petits mois qu'il te reste !

Harry s'allongea sur le lit.

-Je veux pas être vieux.

Draco se mit à quatre pattes au dessus de lui pour l'embrasser.

-Tu nous fais la crise de la trentaine c'est normal. Allez viens jeunot, allons faire comme lorsque nous avions vingt ans !

Le brun rit.

- Allons-y Papy.

Ils transplanèrent directement sur le Chemin de Traverse.

-Tu viens chercher quoi en fait ? Demanda Harry en prenant la main de son amant.

-Quelques vêtements pour toi et moi, plus une robe pour Selena.

-Quoi ? Draco, on avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas favoriser un enfant plus qu'un autre ! S'exclama Harry en poussant la porte de la boutique.

-Mais cette gamine n'est au centre que depuis trois mois et elle a perdu ses parents !

-Ils sont tous orphelins. C'est seulement parce qu'elle a un visage d'ange et qu'elle t'appelle « Grand frère » que tu la chouchoutes... Bonjour Mme Guipure !

-Bonjour. Vous êtes là pour votre commande Mr Malfoy-Potter ?

-Oui, c'est gentil de m'avoir prévenu qu'elle était arrivée en avance, répondit poliment le blond.

-C'est normal pour un aussi bon client. Je reviens !

Se retournant vers son amant, Harry soupira :

-Je suppose que je dois me taire... Mais si jamais Hermione apprend que tu favorises un des orphelins, je ne te protégerais pas hein !

-Oui oui je sais, sourit Draco en embrassant le cou du brun.

Il le connaissait son mari. Si il était en colère, un baiser sous l'oreille et il se déridait.

-Tout de même, ronchonna Harry.

-Et voilà pour vous ! Interrompit Mme Guipure en entrant, une boîte à la main.

-Merci.

À ce moment là, la clochette tinta et une jeune femme entra dans le magasin. Elle n'avait pas encore parlé que ses yeux se fixèrent sur le couple célèbre.

Draco nota avec humour les différents changements physiques s'opérant chez elle, identiques à chaque femme qui les croisait.

Son visage rougit, sa respiration s'accéléra, ses yeux louchèrent un peu... Pourtant en un éclair, la fan sortit de son sac un appareil photo sorcier.

Flash !

Éblouis, les deux hommes ne virent même pas la jeune femme sortir en courant.

-...Hein ?

-Je ne sais pas, fit Draco, perplexe. C'est bizarre de se promener avec un appareil et de nous prendre en photo comme ça.

-C'est la jeunesse, expliqua Mme Guipure. Vous pourrez me payer plus tard messieurs, parce que je pense que vous devriez partir au plus vite, ajouta t-elle en pointant la rue.

Cinquante mètres plus bas sur le Chemin de Traverse, celle qui les avait pris en photo revenait. Et derrière elle, une vingtaine d'autres choses à jupes.

-Il n'y a pas d'autres sorties, vous devriez vous dépêcher.

Malgré le comportement étrange de ces fans, Harry et Draco savaient comment s'y prendre.

Rapidement mais sans courir, ils sortirent de la boutique et prirent le chemin inverse.

-Elles ne crient pas les choses habituelles, remarqua Draco en lançant un sort de rétrécissement sur la boite pour la ranger dans sa poche.

-Pourquoi disent-elles 'Fans, fonçons' (1) ? demanda Harry en prenant la main de son mari.

-Aucune idée, mais elles nous rattrapent. On transplane ?

Le brun se retourna vers Draco et le prit par la taille pour les faire disparaître. Au lieu des cris de déception, ils entendirent avant de partir des hurlements excités.

Arrivés, Draco avait les yeux ronds.

-Mais elles sont folles ?

Harry ne répondit pas, haussant les épaules. Le blond soupira :

-Vraiment cinglées... Où sommes-nous ?

-À Pré-au-Lard, rit le brun. Je ne sais pas ce qui leur a pris mais c'est assez drôle de te voir dans cet état.

-C'est ça moque toi.

-Oh, pauvre ange, sourit Harry en l'embrassant.

Ses lèvres eurent raison du blond.

-Et que venons nous faire ici, voulut savoir celui ci, les bras autour de sa taille.

-Nous allons à Poudlard, annonça fièrement Harry.

-Oh... Et tu penses pouvoir entrer dans le château sans avoir à prévenir Severus ?

-Bien sur. Le seul problème étant que je n'ai pas ma cape d'invisibilité. Attends-moi, je reviens !

Et il transplana, laissant Draco seul dans une petite ruelle.

-Et voilà ! S'exclama Harry en réapparaissant presque aussitôt.

Il brandit la cape et l'utilisa pour les recouvrir. Une fois cachés, Draco soupira :

-Le portail de Poudlard nous sentira tout de même.

-Il est temps pour toi de découvrir mon plus grand secret !

-Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? Se moqua le blond.

-Allez, viens !

Il les mena à travers le village jusqu'à Honeydukes où ils entrèrent sans se faire voir, le magasin étant presque vide.

-C'est ridicule, grognait Draco alors que son mari prenait divers bonbons dans ses poches.

-Ce sont ceux des Jumeaux Weasley. Chut maintenant, lui souffla t-il.

Ils passèrent tout près du gérant et entrèrent dans la cave sans ne rien faire bouger. Harry sourit en voyant que la dalle était toujours là dans un coin, prête à être détachée du sol.

-Merlin, ne me dis pas que...

-Chut ! Ordonna Harry. Entre.

Lorsqu'ils eurent remis la dalle, ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir.

-Lumos.

Les couloirs, toujours aussi sales, firent monter un petit sentiment de nostalgie en Harry. Draco le vit et entrelaça leurs doigts.

-Je suppose que toi, Hermione et la belette avez pris ce chemin des dizaines de fois pour faire vos sales coups.

-Tu n'imagines même pas... Tu as une idée de ce que l'on va faire une fois à l'intérieur ?

-Je n'en sais rien... Par contre, évitons Severus.

-Oh, tu as peur du grand méchant Directeur ? Draco tu as passé l'âge de redouter les adultes tu ne crois pas ?

-C'est le parrain qui me fait peur, répliqua le blond. S'il apprend que nous sommes entrés par un passage secret, nous sommes bons pour lui servir de cobayes pour ses prochaines expériences.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on va passer inaperçus.

Draco poussa un soupir amusé.

-Tiens on y est, remet la cape au cas où il y ait des élèves.

Cachés sous le tissu, ils sortirent prudemment.

-La sorcière Borgne, dit pensivement Draco en examinant la statue, si j'avais su...

-Tu étais trop sage. Tu n'as pas idée du nombre d'endroits que j'ai découvert durant nos sept années ici.

-Raconte, demanda le blond alors qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs vides.

-J'ai trouvé pas mal de choses qui étaient censées être cachées. Le miroir du Risèd et la pierre philosophale par exemple. Je suis allé dans la Forêt interdite un nombre de fois inimaginable, dont une fois avec toi, en première année. Et il y a la Salle sur Demande, que nous avons déjà utilisée.

-Je m'en souviens de cette salle, répondit Draco avec un sourire amusé.

-Je m'en doute... Il y a eu la Chambre des Secrets, je t'ai déjà raconté cette histoire.

-Oui, et je ne compte pas la visiter !

Un miaulement les interrompit et les deux amants stoppèrent.

Dix mètres plus loin, au tournant d'un couloir, Miss Teigne venait d'apparaître. Draco se tourna vers son mari et rit.

-C'est quoi ton idée géniale ? L'expression de ton visage est assez drôle.

La chatte dressa les oreilles.

Harry mit un doigt sur la bouche du blond pour le faire taire avant de sortir de sa poche les bonbons qu'il avait pris chez Honeydukes. Doucement, il colla ensemble les trois sucreries qu'il avait prises et les lança en direction du chat.

L'animal s'en approcha, reniflant l'étrange apparition. Au bout d'un moment, jugeant l'objet bon et sans danger, Miss Teigne goba la boule.

Rien ne se passait et pourtant, Harry avait du mal à contenir son fou rire. Le blond avait les yeux fixé sur l'animal.

-Miaou !

Un silence, puis Draco écarquilla les yeux.

-Pauvre chat, souffla t-il alors que Harry se tenait les côtes.

-Elle...elle, murmura difficilement celui ci à travers son rire silencieux, je ne pensais pas que ça aurait cet effet là.

-On dirait un hippogriffe, mais en plus petit.

-Et plus rose aussi, s'étouffa Harry.

-Mimi ?

Se retournant brusquement, le couple vit Rusard, plus vieux que dans leurs souvenirs, arriver vers son chat en boitillant. Ils décidèrent que c'était l'heure de s'en aller.

-Je déteste les élèves ! Cria le vieil homme en s'agenouillant devant la chose. Par Salazar je les hais !

Ce ne fut pas facile de partir sans un bruit mais Harry et Draco réussirent à s'échapper sans éveiller l'attention du concierge, fonçant avec un sourire radieux aux lèvres à travers les couloirs.

Plus loin, ils s'adossèrent contre un mur, Harry avait passé ses bras autour de la taille de Draco.

-On va se faire prendre si on continue comme ça, souffla le brun en se calmant.

-C'est de ta faute. Miss Teigne va guérir au moins ?

-Comme si tu t'en inquiétais, sourit Harry. Ce n'était qu'un pauvre Bonbon de Constipation, mélangé à un Caramel en Couleur et à une Pastille de Pousse. Je reconnais que ça a eu un drôle d'effet.

-Rusard est devenu fou à cause de toi, pouffa Draco en entourant le cou de Harry avec ses bras.

-Tu devrais te voir, dit Harry avec tendresse, on dirait un ado qui a fait une grosse connerie.

-Ça faisait longtemps hein, demanda le blond en approchant son visage.

Harry ne répondit rien mais serra plus fort Draco contre lui, tout en effleurant ses lèvres. Il mordilla doucement sa lèvre inférieure avant de passer sa langue dessus. Finalement, Draco approfondit le baiser.

Ils s'étaient embrassés des millions de fois et ils soupirèrent une fois de plus. Harry posa une multitude de baisers humides dans le cou du blond. Draco caressait ses cheveux, la tête penchée.

-Ry... La cape va tomber, avertit le blond.

Avec un sourire provocateur, le brun retourna embrasser profondément Draco, le faisant soupirer. La cape glissa de plus en plus, mais Harry la retient au dernier moment.

-Il serait peut être temps de partir, proposa t-il en se détachant de son mari.

Celui ci acquiesça, toujours un peu dans la lune.

-Oh non, j'ai une meilleure idée ! S'exclama Harry, se ravisant.

Draco suivit avec curiosité son amant à travers le château. Ils finirent par arriver devant un tableau représentant une coupe de fruits. Le blond leva un sourcil lorsqu'Harry chatouilla la poire qui se transforma aussitôt en poignée. Enlevant la cape d'invisibilité, le couple entra dans l'immense pièce.

-Tu connaissais l'emplacement des cuisines ? S'écria Draco en regardant les nombreux elfes bouger dans tous les sens avec surprise.

Harry eut un sourire. Et à ce moment, des centaines de petites créatures s'agenouillèrent devant eux.

-Monsieur Harry Potter-Malfoy, c'est un tel honneur de vous avoir ici ! Cria l'un d'entre eux.

Harry fut assez ennuyé par toute l'attention que lui et son mari prenaient. Cela était dû au fait que le brun avait largement aidé Hermione à fonder la S.A.L.E., désormais C.O.U.I.L.L.E.

Le Curieux Ordre Universel Inter-espèces pour le Luxe et la Liberté des Elfes était une idée d'Harry et mettait plus l'accent sur les véritables souhaits des elfes de maison. Pas de congés forcés ou de gros salaires, mais un peu de respect était ce que la plupart des elfes de maisons voulaient.

-Vous désirez quelque chose ? Leur proposa un elfe vêtu d'un bonnet et de chaussettes, les symboles du mouvement.

-Nous aimerions en effet emporter de quoi déjeuner, demanda poliment l'ancien Gryffondor. Et s'il vous plait, ne dîtes pas au directeur Rogue que nous sommes ici...

C'était déjà dans la poche. Mais quand ils entendirent le « s'il vous plaît », une grande partie des elfes quitta son poste pour trouver de quoi nourrir le célèbre couple.

-Harry Potter, Prince des elfes de maison, chuchota Draco dans son dos.

-Oh ça va. Au moins, nous aurons de quoi manger ce midi.

-Je sais, merci, répondit le blond en regardant le joyeux désordre qu'ils avaient créé dans les cuisines de l'établissement. Et par où passe t-on pour repartir ?

-Un autre passage secret dans le parc.

-Il y en a combien ? Poudlard doit être un vrai gruyère !

-Non, seules quelques rares personnes ont connaissance de ces passages, le rassura Harry. Et puis sans eux, comment aurais-je fais à l'époque ?

-Évidemment...Et peut-on sortir par la Salle sur Demande ? interrogea Draco, intéressé.

-Oui, mais pas de la manière que tu imagines : tu finis par arriver à la Tête de Sanglier. Merci beaucoup, ajouta t-il à l'intention de l'elfe qui lui tendait un immense panier.

-De rien Messieurs Potter-Malfoy, merci infiniment d'être venu !

Ils décidèrent de partir rapidement avant que les elfes ne décident de les garder plus longtemps avec eux. Enfilant la cape, ils prirent le chemin du parc. Les couloirs n'étaient pas bondés mais ils durent faire attention à ne toucher aucun élève. Une conversation attira leur attention.

-...Potter ? Demandait une jeune fille portant l'écusson de Serdaigle.

-Oui, je l'ai vu, répondit son amie. Mais alors le comportement de Draco était impossible, un vrai salaud ! Non mais pour qui il se prenait quoi ?

-Carrément, j'ai cru que j'allais lui lancer un sort !

Harry se tourna vers le blond. Celui-ci regardait avec indignation les deux adolescentes, les joues rougies par la colère. Le brun se dépêcha de tirer son mari à l'écart dans le parc avant qu'il ne se mette à hurler. Il ouvrit le passage sous le Saule Cogneur rapidement et s'engouffra dans le noir, suivi par le blond.

-Non mais pour qui elles se prennent ces pestes ? Explosa t-il une fois à l'abri sous terre.

-Tu les connais ?

-Non !

Draco fulminait.

-Laisse tomber Dray, c'est les jeunes : elles ont du tomber sur un ancien article de toi, tenta de le calmer Harry en lui prenant la main.

-Elles parlaient de moi comme si j'avais mal agi... comme si je t'avais trompé ou je ne sais quoi ! Continuait pourtant Draco tout en marchant derrière lui.

-Ce que tu n'as pas fait, je le sais.

-Bien sur que non, s'étouffa le blond.

Harry se tourna vers lui en souriant.

-Calme-toi, dit-il avant de l'embrasser. Ces filles ne savent pas de quoi elles parlent, ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver pour si peu... On arrive.

-Où sommes-nous ?

-Dans la Cabane Hurlante.

D'instinct, Draco se colla à son amant.

-Elle n'est pas hantée tu sais, rit le brun, et ne me dis pas que tu as peur des fantômes...

-Ça n'est pas le problème, répliqua son amant, je veux sortir.

Ils quittèrent la maison pour reprendre la direction de Pré au Lard.

-Il est bientôt midi, remarqua Draco, tu veux t'arrêter boire un peu avant d'aller manger ?

Harry hocha la tête et passa son bras autour de la taille du blond. Il aimait revenir sur ce chemin, même si cela faisait plus de dix ans.

Tournant la tête, il pouffa en voyant que Draco avait fermé les yeux sous la caresse de la lumière, la main posée sur celle qui tenait sa hanche.

-Ouvre les yeux idiot, tu vas tomber.

Draco lui fit un petit sourire avant de se pencher vers lui, arrêtant leur marche.

Leurs lèvres se caressèrent doucement, leurs langues finirent par se trouver, une fois de plus. Les gens disaient que la routine était un danger. Harry le savait aussi mais comment se faisait-il que lui, avait toujours le cœur qui battait alors que le souffle de Draco caressait sa joue en un soupir. Ils s'aimaient différemment au fil des années, plus sagement sûrement, mais pourtant Harry n'imaginait pas autre chose que les doigts de son mari lui caressant le dos sous son tee-shirt.

Ils finirent par s'écarter l'un de l'autre avec un sourire et continuèrent leur chemin, leurs mains enlacées.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Pré-au-Lard, le premier endroit qu'ils virent fut le salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu.

-Nous y serons plus tranquilles qu'aux Trois Balais, tenta Harry face à la grimace du blond.

-Va pour le salon de thé, fit celui-ci en ouvrant la porte.

Ils prirent place sur une table dans un coin. Seul un jeune couple et un groupe d'étrangers se trouvaient là, ils furent donc rapidement servis.

-Tu prends une bièraubeurre ? S'étonna Harry en soufflant sur son thé. Avant midi ?

-Tu m'as fait courir, se défendit le blond, et ce n'est pas de l'eau chaude qui va me faire récupérer.

Un petit groupe de femmes parmi les étrangers leur jetaient des regards indiscrets, mais ils ne firent rien, habitués.

-Où veux-tu manger ? Voulut savoir Draco.

-On a tout ce qu'il nous faut, on pourrait trouver un endroit tranquille, hors de la ville.

Mais il se tut rapidement, les femmes qui l'observaient s'étaient levées et se dirigeaient vers leur table avec de grands sourires.

-C'est pas vrai, grogna Draco. On ferait mieux de partir tout de suite.

-Trop tard, put dire Harry alors qu'une femme brune engageait la conversation.

-Hello Monsieur, les salua t-elle dans un mélange d'anglais et de français, my friends and me voudrais savoir if you are the couple Malfoy-Potter ?

-Et bien oui, c'est nous, répondit Harry après qu'il eut compris la phrase.

Il sourit et des gloussements lui répondirent.

Draco, qui comprenait à peu près le français, fut exaspéré en entendant les remarques des autres jeunes femmes concernant la beauté de son mari. Sur sa lancée, la dame demanda :

-We voudrais savoir if you...

Mais elle finit sa phrase uniquement en français, laissant Harry dans l'ignorance.

Les yeux de Draco s'arrondissaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans sa phrase. Son visage rougit de colère et il répondit brièvement à la brune dans sa langue natale, avant de prendre Harry par la main.

Le brun put payer rapidement et déjà, Draco le traînait hors du salon de thé.

-Draco, que se passe t-il ? Elles nous suivent en plus, tu veux transplaner ?

-Oui, répondit le blond en pressant le pas.

-Où ?

-Loin. Une forêt tiens.

Le groupe arrivait sur eux et pour la seconde fois de la journée, ils transplanèrent sous des cris hystériques.

-Mais par Merlin ! Cria Draco alors qu'ils étaient arrivés au bord d'un lac, à l'orée d'un bois.

-Qu'ont-elles dit ? Voulut savoir Harry.

-Elles voulaient nous prendre en photo...en train de nous rouler des pelles !

Harry le fixa, interloqué.

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Non ! Je ne sais vraiment pas quel était leur problème.

-Oh, soupira Harry, les Françaises sont réputées pour leurs coquineries, oublie ça. Nous sommes dans la forêt prêt de l'orphelinat ?

-Oui, c'est le premier endroit auquel j'ai pensé. On y sera bien, non ?

Le brun hocha la tête et son mari le fixa avec un sourire.

-Un bain, ça te tente ? Proposa t-il avec un signe de tête vers le lac.

-J'ai faim, s'exclama Harry, après manger plutôt !

-Je te préviens, pas de bain après le repas.

-Ah bon ?

-Non. Aucun de nous deux ne mourra bêtement d'un malaise ou d'une hydrocution.

-Mais je mourrais dans tes bras, ce n'est pas romantique ?

-Ce serait idiot, tu le sais, répliqua Draco.

-Oh d'accord ne t'énerve pas, allons y maintenant.

Le blond finit par se dérider en voyant que son mari commençait à retirer ses vêtements un à un.

Il le suivit et ils finirent par entrer dans le lac.

L'eau était un peu froide. Les deux hommes décidèrent qu'il devait bien y avoir un moyen pour se réchauffer.

Ce moyen était déjà tout trouvé selon Draco...

-...Hmm, si on nous voit ici… Les gens...

-Harry, les passants vont juste croire que nous sommes un couple qui s'amuse sans gêner personne.

-Je n'appellerais pas ce que tu es en train de me faire un « amusement ».

Le brun gémit à nouveau. Sa respiration accélérée témoignait de l'intensité de ce qu'il ressentait.

La main de Draco était en effet un peu trop basse. Si une personne venait à passer, elle ne se tromperait pas sur le genre de jeu auquel se livraient les deux hommes.

-Draco...

Harry avait les mains accrochées au ponton derrière lui, tentant de ne pas couler alors que les mains de son mari caressaient son érection avec dextérité et que sa bouche marquait son cou délicieusement.

Draco était confortablement installé entre les jambes écartées du brun, goûtant à sa peau mouillée, le faisant soupirer. Faire l'amour en sachant qu'ils pouvaient être découverts à tout moment les excitait encore plus. Harry renversa la tête en arrière, laissant son amant lui embrasser et lui mordre doucement le cou.

-Draco...soupira le brun.

D'une main qu'il détacha du ponton, il commença à caresser l'érection du blond. Celui-ci poussa un gémissement et donna plusieurs coups de rein incontrôlables contre le sexe d'Harry. Celui-ci poussa un soupir entre ses lèvres, que son amant s'empressa de reprendre.

-Si quelqu'un arrive, soupira Draco en gémissant entre leurs baisers, je ne te touche plus pendant trois jours…

-Tais toi un peu, ça n'arrivera pas, sourit difficilement le brun. Viens…

Leurs langues revinrent se caresser avec dureté et Draco pénétra d'un doigt l'intimité d'Harry. Celui-ci lâcha le ponton avec un cri et s'accrocha à la nuque du blond, tentant d'ouvrir ses jambes au maximum pour accueillir son amant.

Ils s'embrassaient de plus en plus fort, les lèvres de Draco brillaient à cause de l'eau et de la salive de son amant et les soupirs qui s'en échappaient réchauffaient Harry presque autant que les doigts en lui. Son bassin tressaillit car le blond lui caressait du bout des ongles la base de son sexe et que les doigts en lui l'écartaient d'une manière qui lui donnait envie de jouir sur le champ.

Il était largement prêt, il voulait Draco. Les soupirs se faisaient pressant, il se collait indécemment au blond, ne laissant pas d'espace entre leurs corps. Draco ne se retient plus et, retirant ses doigts, il vint pénétrer Harry en se mordant la lèvre.

Harry étouffa son cri dans la bouche de Draco, celui-ci serra les hanches du brun, tentant de se contrôler. La chaleur de son mari l'enserrait, lui coupant le souffle. Il serra les dents, se contrôlant pour ne pas blesser le brun, donnant de petits coups de rein de plus en plus profondément, s'enfonçant au fur et à mesure dans son corps chaud.

Harry commença à bouger contre lui et Draco finit par se mouvoir dans son corps, entrant et se retirant avec de amples mouvements, son souffle s'accélérant. Son amant commença à lui masser les fesses durement, voulant sentir le blond plus profondément en lui. Il gémissait, la langue perdue dans la bouche du blond, qui se collait contre lui afin qu'ils ne coulent pas.

Donnant un coup plus profondément, Draco heurta tous les points sensibles de son amant qui lui griffa le dos et Harry cria. Les pénétrations étaient de plus en plus rapides, saccadées, la fraîcheur de l'eau ne suffisait plus à les calmer. Leurs râles et leurs gémissements augmentaient au fur et à mesure que le sexe du blond pénétrait Harry.

Celui-ci criait des choses sans signification, ne pouvant réagir autrement aux râles du blond qui résonnaient près de son oreille. Se lâchant totalement, Draco enfouit son sexe plus violement en Harry, mordant son cou alors que ses coups de boutoir prenaient un rythme précipité. Enfouissant son visage dans l'épaule du brun, Draco jouit en gémissant longuement alors que son corps se tendait sous le plaisir foudroyant. Les coups de boutoir entraînèrent l'orgasme d'Harry peu après, le faisant pencher la tête en arrière, serrant ses bras autour de son amant avec force.

Il leur fallut un moment pour reprendre leur respiration. Draco finit par se retirer du corps d'Harry et lui embrassa le front. Le brun posa sa tête dans son cou, respirant bruyamment.

-Ça va aller ? Demanda doucement le blond en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Ça va très bien même, sourit son amant, laisse-moi le temps de me reprendre.

Draco caressa lentement le dos du brun en faisant de petits cercles pour l'apaiser.

-Hey vous deux !

Le couple sursauta et se tourna vers l'homme qui se trouvait sur la berge, à une cinquantaine de mètres d'eux.

-Vous n'avez pas honte de faire vos cochonneries là dedans ?

En réponse, Draco lui fit un bras d'honneur qui fit rire son mari. Outré, l'homme partit avec de grands cris.

-Sortons, je commence à avoir froid, fit Harry en souriant. Et j'ai faim.

-Je m'en doutais, répondit Draco en levant les yeux au ciel. Après le sexe, la bouffe. Y a t-il quelque chose que tu aimes autant ?

-Toi, dit Harry du tac au tac, sachant que cette réponse rendrait Draco complètement docile.

Le blond rougit furieusement et commença à regagner la rive sans répondre.

-Je t'aime Draco, criait Harry en nageant tranquillement dans l'eau. J'aime mon Draco parce qu'il m'aime, qu'il cuisine comme un chef et qu'il me fait l'amour comme un Dieu ! Je l'aime !

-Tais-toi un peu ! S'exclama Draco de la berge le visage rouge, on va t'entendre !

Riant, Harry remonta sur l'herbe et entreprit de se sécher avec la serviette que son mari avait fait apparaître, avant de s'habiller. Il sursauta légèrement lorsque Draco passa un bras autour de sa taille avant de poser un baiser sur sa tempe. Harry sourit, il n'avait pas besoin d'explication pour savoir que ses joyeux cris avaient touché le blond. Ses joues rouges suffisaient.

Se détachant, le brun commença à sortir le panier de sa poche afin de l'agrandir. Draco s'était allongé sous un arbre plus loin et attendait d'être servi.

-Si Monsieur nous faisait l'honneur de goûter à ses délicieux plats, se moqua Harry en posant le panier sur l'herbe.

Il commença à se servir et Draco l'imita bien vite. Ils prirent leur temps, parlant peu, assommés par le soleil et la fatigue.

-Ça te dit une petite sieste ? Proposa le brun.

-Vas-y, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'endormir avec cette chaleur.

En réponse, Harry lui fit signe de s'approcher. Poussant un soupir amusé, Draco vint s'allonger contre le brun, passant un bras autour de son ventre et posant sa tête dans son autre main. Il embrassa furtivement Harry, mais celui-ci n'eut même pas la force de lui répondre, le sommeil le gagnant déjà.

Le silence s'installa. Draco constata en souriant que son mari commençait à avoir des rides sur le coin des yeux. Il souriait tellement souvent aussi. En touchant son propre visage, le blond se rendit compte que lui aussi commençait à porter ces petites marques. Regardant le brun, il se dit qu'il attendrait un peu pour se plaindre. Draco mit sa tête sur le torse sous lui et finalement, s'endormit...

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, l'ombre des arbres avait glissé sur le sol et ils se trouvaient presque au soleil. C'étaient des éclats de voix qui l'avaient tiré du sommeil et il tendit l'oreille avant de comprendre qu'un groupe de personnes arrivait dans leur direction.

-Draco ?

Le brun tenta de réveiller le plus doucement possible son mari. Celui-ci finit par lever la tête de son torse et il le regarda.

-Des gens viennent par là, expliqua Harry.

Draco acquiesça.

-Quelle heure est-il ?

- Quatorze ou quinze heures je dirais.

-On va se promener ?

-Pourquoi pas. Allez, debout !

Ils se levaient à peine qu'un groupe d'enfants sortit de la forêt.

-Oh, s'exclama Harry en les pointant du doigt, ce sont les orphelins ! Hermione est là aussi !

-Viens ! Fit Draco en partant vers eux.

Ils finirent par arriver au niveau d'Hermione. La directrice de l'orphelinat les accueillit avec un grand sourire.

-Harry, Draco ! Que faites-vous ici ?

-La même chose que vous sûrement, on profite du beau temps, répondit le blond. Les enfants vont bien ?

-Parfaitement. Aucun d'entre eux n'est malade pour une fois, plaisanta la brune. Et vous ? Vous passez une bonne journée ?

-Jusqu'ici tout va bien, fit Harry avec un sourire.

Hermione lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Je comprends...

-Grand frère !

Se retournant, les trois amis virent arriver vers eux une petite fille d'environ cinq ans qui portait un sourire éblouissant.

-Selena ! Fit Draco avec joie en se détournant. Comment vas-tu ?

Il commença à parler avec elle, sortant de sa poche ce que Harry savait être les vêtements qu'ils avaient pris le matin même chez Mme Guipure.

-Tonton Harry ?

Le brun se tourna vers un petit garçon de sept ans qui lui donna un sourire d'où il manquait les quatre dents de devant.

-Gaëtan, comment tu vas mon grand ? Lui demanda Harry avec un sourire. Tu as perdu tes dents toi !

-Oui, et j'ai même eu un gallion parce que c'est beaucoup quatre dents !

Harry avait bien connu les parents du petit garçon et se sentait très protecteur vis-à-vis de lui. Il lui donnait parfois quelques extras en cachette, même si de son côté, il réprimandait Draco pour cela.

C'est pourquoi il sortit de sa poche quelques bonbons inoffensifs qu'il avait pris chez Honeydukes avant de les donner au garçon. Ils se firent un sourire complice et l'enfant avala la sucrerie avec un plaisir non feint. Mais le brun sentit peser sur lui deux regards.

Celui, noir, d'Hermione et celui de Draco. Son sourcil haussé semblait dire « Et après tu _oses _me faire la moral... »

-Wouah, merci Tonton Harry c'est trop bon !

Et le brun ne put que lui retourner son sourire, se sentant à peine coupable. Il finit par se lever afin de rejoindre son mari. Le prenant par la taille, il lui embrassa le cou.

-Je sais ce que tu penses, chuchota t-il avec amusement.

-Et après tu _oses_ me faire la moral, grogna le blond. Et ne m'embrasse pas ici, les enfants nous regardent, je n'aime pas ça.

-Ils apprennent Draco. Comment crois tu que j'ai appris à t'embrasser si ce n'est en espionnant Snape et MacGonagall se tripoter derrière...

-N'en dis pas plus Harry ! s'écria le blond.

-Alors, tu ne trouves pas que nous sommes de meilleurs exemples pour les générations futures, continua Harry en embrassant ses lèvres.

Draco sourit et lui répondit doucement, pour ne pas trop effrayer les enfants qui les regardaient avec attention.

-Hum...excusez-moi ?

Croyant qu'on les interrompait pour leur dire d'arrêter de faire ces choses face aux petits, le couple se sépara. Celle qui avait parlé était une surveillante de l'orphelinat.

-Vous pourriez vous embrasser plus fort ? Demanda t-elle de but en blanc.

-Pardon ? Ne put que demander Harry.

-Oui, vous savez...vous donner un baiser... avec la langue, expliqua la jeune femme devenue soudainement effrayée par le regard meurtrier de Draco.

-Non mais vous n'allez pas bien ? Cria celui-ci, faisant sursauter quelques enfants autour d'eux.

-Mais...

-Écoutez, la coupa Harry, vous n'avez pas l'air méchante alors on va laisser passer. Nous, on s'en va.

Il s'était placé devant Draco qui continuait à crier.

-Elle est malade ! Comme si j'allais m'exhiber pour ses yeux de perverse ! Faut consulter ma vieille !

Harry fit un geste de la main à Hermione qui lui répondit par un sourire désolé. Lui faisant signe qu'ils s'appelleraient plus tard, le brun emmena son mari loin de la surveillante, sur un sentier de promenade tout proche.

-Je trouvais les fans un peu hystériques ces derniers temps mais là, c'est du n'importe quoi ! Continua à s'énerver Draco.

Harry passa un bras autour de sa taille sans rien ajouter. Finalement, Draco finit par arrêter de se plaindre et enlaça à son tour le brun.

Ils continuèrent à marcher silencieusement un moment sans croiser personne...

-La banque aura besoin de toi demain ? Voulut savoir Harry.

-Oui, mais je serais tôt à la maison.

-On pourra passer chez Blaise si tu veux.

-Je préfère autant qu'on mange tranquillement à la maison, la journée sera fatigante.

Ils continuèrent de discuter, longeant des champs et quelques lacs plus petits que le premier...

Ce fut une fourmilière qui brisa le calme de la promenade.

-...C'est quoi ?

-Draco, ce sont des fourmis... Tu sais ce qu'est une fourmi tout de même ?

-Bien sûr ! Se défendit le blond. Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'en voyais tous les jours à la banque !

-Oh, ne crie pas, répliqua le brun. Viens là un peu.

Ils s'accroupirent face à la grande fourmilière.

-Ah mais il y en a plein ! Je ne me souvenais pas qu'elles pouvaient être autant dans un si minuscule espace ! s'exclama Draco avec un air ahuri.

-Les fourmis sont plus intelligentes que tu ne le penses tu sais.

Harry lui raconta l'histoire d'un livre moldu qu'il avait lu quelques années plus tôt, d'une histoire sur les fourmis. Draco écoutait en silence, mais sa moue voulait tout dire. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ces bestioles là.

N'écoutant plus son mari, il tendit la main vers un groupe de fourmis à l'écart.

-Ahh ! Harry, ça m'a mordu ! Arrête-les !

Assis sur les fesses, Draco tenait sa main éloignée le plus loin possible de son corps. Avec un rire, le brun tapota ses doigts afin de les débarrasser des derniers envahisseurs.

-La la, c'est pas bien grave...

-Tu rigoles ? J'ai mal ! Protesta Draco en se levant pour s'éloigner le plus loin possible de la fourmilière.

-On va te trouver quelque chose, le rassura Harry en se levant à son tour. Donne-moi ta main.

Il la prit et posa ses lèvres dessus.

-Non Harry, soupira Draco avec une grimace, le bisou magique ne marche pas à tous les coups. Je me plains peut être souvent, mais là, j'ai vraiment mal. On devrait aller à Ste Mangouste...

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient une potion contre les piqûres de fourmis. Non, on va aller dans une pharmacie.

-Une quoi ?

-C'est un endroit où l'on vend des potions de moldus.

-Et tu veux que j'aille me faire soigner là-bas... Harry, je n'ai pas cédé pour la tévélision et l'ortinadeur, alors...

-Alors j'espère que mon bisou magique t'a fait de l'effet parce que seuls les moldus savent guérir ça !

Draco tenta de riposter mais au bout de plusieurs minutes de discussion égayées par quelques baisers manipulateurs, il finit par capituler.

-Bon, tu me fais transplaner ou quoi, je souffre !

Ils atterrirent près d'une petite pharmacie de campagne, devant laquelle Draco renifla. Harry se mit face à lui.

-Bon, si tu n'es pas content et que tu continues de râler, je te jette un sort et on rentre à la maison d'accord ?

Le blond le fixa, un peu gêné. C'était leur journée de calme mais les rides sur le front d'Harry témoignaient de l'agacement de son mari.

-Si tu arrêtais aussi de toujours réagir de manière excessive...

-C'est à cause des fourmis...grogna le blond. Et je ne réagis pas comme ça.

-Si tu le fais, continua Harry en passant ses mains dans les cheveux blonds, et tu vas m'accompagner sans protester dans cette pharmacie.

Draco hocha la tête, un peu détourné par les caresses de son mari.

-Tu es calmé, on y va ?

-Puisqu'il le faut...ne put s'empêcher de chuchoter Draco.

Ils entrèrent dans le magasin et se firent accoster par le pharmacien. Expliquant leur problème, ils ressortirent cinq minutes plus tard, le doigt de Draco recouvert d'un peu de spray ainsi que d'un petit pansement.

Ce dernier était observé attentivement pas le blond, qui était intrigué par cette chose beige et collante qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Harry lui, observait son mari avec amusement, souriant intérieurement de son comportement enfantin face aux objets moldus qu'il disait détester. Le brun voulut lui prendre la main.

-Non attend !

Draco tourna autour de lui et lui donna son autre main.

-Tu vas enlever le pansement sinon, expliqua t-il.

Le brun rit et lui embrassa le dos de la main. Draco regarda son mari avec inquiétude, ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

-On fait quoi maintenant ? Finit par demander celui-ci alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement.

En réponse, Harry passa sa main autour du blond et lui embrassa le cou, les faisant s'arrêter sur le bord de la petite route qu'ils longeaient.

-Harry ? Je reconnais que tu as des pulsions mais des voitures peuvent passer là.

Le brun sourit et le fit taire avec ses lèvres. Draco se laissa faire, soupirant de contentement. Il lui donna en retour un profond baiser, les faisant se rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Leurs mains voyageaient doucement sous les vêtements.

Mais une voiture finit par passer en klaxonnant, faisant sursauter le couple. Draco examina son mari en riant.

-Si tu es d'accord je préfère rentrer à la maison. Un lac c'est bien, mais notre lit sera sûrement mieux pour ce que j'ai à te faire...

-Pff, des paroles, le nargua Harry avec un air malicieux.

Le prenant par la taille, Draco les fit transplaner dans leur chambre. Ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures et chaussettes rapidement avant de s'allonger sur le grand lit, les jambes emmêlées. La main caressant la nuque du brun, Draco donnait un baiser profond à son mari.

-Calme toi un peu espèce d'adolescent, rit celui-ci.

-C'est de ta faute, râla le blond, tu n'aurais pas dû m'exciter sur cette route.

Harry se retourna pour s'asseoir sur les hanches de son amant.

-Là, tu devrais apprendre à te contrôler à ton âge, fit-il en déboutonnant le pantalon de Draco.

Il fixa son mari, les yeux brillants et lui retira son polo pour embrasser la peau de son ventre, remontant au fur et à mesure. Draco grogna lorsque leurs langues se caressèrent avec chaleur.

-Comment veux-tu que je me calme avec toi, fit le blond avec un sourire.

Se redressant, Draco retira le tee-shirt du brun et entoura le corps à demi nu entre ses bras. Il embrassa ses tétons rougis, son ventre, son nombril...

-Houhou, c'est mon ami le petit bourrelet, chuchota Draco avant de l'embrasser.

-Je ne suis pas gros, protesta le brun en se levant.

Il enleva son jean et aida Draco à retirer le sien avant de se rallonger sur lui.

Le blond soupirait sous les baisers et les caresses chaleureuses que lui procurait son amant. Il cria presque lorsque Harry passa ses dents contre son boxer tendu. Draco adorait ça, Harry suçotait son sexe à travers le tissu, provoquant toutes sortes de gémissements et de soupirs chez lui.

Ils finirent par enlever leurs sous-vêtements et Draco embrassa profondément son mari avant de rouler sur le lit, frottant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, les faisant gémir. Leurs respirations devenaient saccadées, Draco se baissa pour embrasser le cou du brun, son épaule, sa poitrine, mordant et léchant tour à tour tout en continuant à caresser de ses mains le reste du corps de son amant, le faisant soupirer.

Celui-ci retenait son souffle lorsque sans crier gare, Draco embrassa son sexe, le caressant aussi de sa main. Harry avait de plus en plus chaud et il gémit longuement lorsque son amant le toucha plus intimement avec sa langue. Ses hanches bougeaient et Draco devait les retenir, le brun ne se contrôlait qu'avec difficulté.

Décidant d'arrêter sa caresse, il remonta le long du corps en sueur, s'asseyant sur le ventre de son mari. Harry passa ses mains sur ses cuisses et se redressa afin de l'embrasser, le souffle saccadé. Soudainement, il pencha sa tête vers l'arrière en s'agrippant aux jambes du blond alors que celui-ci venait de faire entrer l'érection du brun dans son corps.

-Merlin !

Il leva les yeux vers le blond, le souffle précipité.

-Draco si vite ? Laisse-moi te préparer !

-Tu avais l'air trop occupé, répondit le blond avec un sourire en commençant à bouger doucement, je me suis débrouillé tout seul.

Harry ne sut rien répondre, se concentrant sur les mouvements de Draco, caressant son corps. Le blond s'habituait à la présence d'Harry et il commença à monter et à descendre plus rapidement sur l'érection du brun. Ne se retenant plus, celui-ci donna des coups de bassin qui les firent haleter. Il le masturbait d'une main, le serrait contre lui de l'autre.

-Hum...Harry putain, tu es trop...

Les yeux grands ouverts, il fixa son mari, les joues rouges, et le fit se pencher pour lui donner un profond baiser, leurs langues se goûtant sans retenue avec indécence alors qu'ils continuaient à bouger, l'un dans l'autre.

Draco ressentait avec acuité la langue de son brun dans sa bouche, ses bras autour de ses hanches et son sexe qui le pénétrait durement. Il gémissait de plus en plus fort, son corps tressauta face à la vague de plaisir intense qu'il sentait arriver.

Les caresses d'Harry finirent par avoir raison de Draco. Relevant la tête pour la plonger dans les cheveux bruns, le blond se tendit avec un cri, se collant autant que possible contre son mari avant de jouir contre son ventre. Harry explosa à son tour avec un râle, la tête enfouie dans la poitrine du blond.

Draco tomba sur le lit, n'ayant même plus la force de retirer le sexe d'Harry de son corps. Ce fut le brun qui, avec précaution, libéra Draco avant de s'allonger sur lui, cherchant son souffle. Le blond referma ses bras autour de lui et l'embrassa sur les lèvres avec un faible sourire.

-Merlin, qu'est-ce que je peux t'aimer...

Harry lui rendit son baiser, caressant doucement ses cheveux. Il lui chuchota qu'il l'aimait aussi et que tant que Draco lui ferait l'amour aussi bien, il serait sans doute le plus heureux des hommes.

-Pervers, rit le blond.

-Tout le monde le sait Draco : le sexe, c'est la vie. L'amour, c'est facultatif.

-J'ai de la chance de t'avoir alors, répliqua son mari avec amusement... En fait, tu es comme la machine à café d'Hermione.

-Pardon ? demanda le brun sans comprendre.

-Son machin fait du café _et_ des expressos, toi tu me fais l'amour _et_ tu m'aimes. Tu ne trouves pas que je suis trop chanceux ?

Harry éclata de rire et donna un baiser à son amant.

-Si, t'es même carrément veinard.

-Je suis content qu'on soit d'accord...

-Que veux-tu faire ? Demanda Harry au bout d'un moment en traçant des arabesques sur le torse de son amant.

-Quelque chose qui me réveillera, je m'endors là.

-Mes bras sont trop confortables, le taquina Harry.

-Hum moui, répondit Draco avec un sourire.

Le brun rit et embrassa ses lèvres encore rougies.

-Allons à la fête foraine, proposa Harry. Tu sais, celle qu'ils ont faite sur le terrain de Quidditch du centre de Londres.

-Et tu appelles Ron et Hermione pour leur proposer de venir ?

-D'accord, ça devrait amuser Ron. Tu sais, je suis étonné que les sorciers organisent une fête moldue comme ça.

-Mieux vaut habituer les sorciers aux moldus dès qu'ils sont jeunes.

-C'est toi qui dis ça, se moqua Harry en se levant. Je te rejoins dans la douche.

Il se dirigea vers le téléphone, seul instrument moldu que Draco acceptait, avant de composer le numéro de son meilleur ami.

-Allô ?

Harry sourit. Ron ne criait presque plus dans le téléphone grâce aux années d'entraînements, mais il conservait toujours une voix élevée, ne comprenant pas que l'on puisse se parler d'aussi loin sans avoir à hausser la voix.

-Ron, ça vous dit d'aller à la fête foraine ?

-Ce soir ?

-Oui.

-Pas de soucis, Hermione est là depuis un moment, elle devrait être d'accord !

-Dans une demi-heure alors ?

-Ouais !

Il raccrocha sans laisser le temps à Harry de dire un mot. Poussant un soupir amusé, le brun raccrocha à son tour avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain.

-La deuxième douche de la journée, grogna Draco lorsqu'il entra avec lui. Je vais avoir les cheveux gras.

-Ne mens pas, tu as les cheveux les plus fins que je connaisse, rétorqua Harry en lui caressant la tête.

Draco appuya son dos contre le torse de son mari quelques instants, profitant de la caresse. L'eau coulait sur leur peau et effaçait les fatigues de la journée. Harry posa un baiser sur l'épaule du blond et ils finirent de se laver en silence. Sortant de la pièce habillés, le brun prit quelques gallions dans sa poche avant de se tourner vers Draco.

-Tu es parfait, arrête de t'observer devant la glace comme ça.

-Fais nous transplaner, je ne veux pas faire trop d'effort avec cette chemise sur le dos : quelle honte j'aurais si je transpirais dedans !

Levant les yeux au ciel, Harry transplana avec son mari. Le bruit assourdissant de la fête les firent un instant grimacer.

-Harry ! Draco !

Se retournant, ils virent arriver Ron et sa femme. A peine furent-ils près d'eux que le roux commença à raconter à Harry où se trouvait le stand qui l'attirait.

-...c'est grand et rose, comme un nuage ! Plein de gens en mangent, ça a l'air génial...

Draco rencontra le regard d'Hermione et sourit lorsqu'il vit sa moue. Ils entrèrent dans la fête foraine en discutant, suivis de près par leurs maris.

-Blaise est passé à l'orphelinat tout à l'heure, racontait la jeune femme.

-Ah oui ? Il allait bien ?

-La grossesse se passe bien mais il était content de sortir un moment sans Luna.

-Elle doit lui faire vivre un enfer, rit Draco.

-Sûrement, mais il s'est surtout plaint de son meilleur ami, celui qui préfère travailler ou tripoter son Gryffondor plutôt que d'aller lui rendre visite.

-Que veux-tu, Harry me prend tout mon temps libre.

-Tu ne t'en plains pas, sourit Hermione. Votre journée s'est bien passée ?

Draco exhiba fièrement son pansement.

-Tu l'as toujours ? Demanda Harry en arrivant à leur hauteur. Comment as-tu fais pendant la douche ?

-J'ai jeté un sort dessus voyons, c'est très important !

Le blond ne comprit pas pourquoi les deux nés-moldus se mirent à rire.

Ils furent coupés par Ron, qui revenait du stand qu'il avait convoité, le visage presque caché par les quatre barbes à papa qu'il avait achetées.

Son expression ravie laissa place à du dégoût dès la première bouchée.

-Mais c'est...c'est du vent ! Il n'y a rien dedans, cria t-il, outré de s'être fait avoir.

Les autres apprécièrent la sucrerie en continuant leur chemin.

-Tu veux qu'on aille dans les cachots de l'horreur ? Demanda Harry à son ami.

-Plutôt la Grande Roue, j'ai entendu dire que c'était géant. Enfin « géant »... si c'est la même chose qu'avec ça, ajouta t-il en pointant sa barbe à papa.

-Moi je vous attendrais sur le côté, je n'aime pas trop la hauteur, fit Hermione.

-Oh non Mione, protesta le roux en passant un bras autour d'elle, tu ne comptes pas me laisser avec ces deux là ?

-Ah merci ! protesta Draco.

-Allez ma chérie, insista Ron, c'est eux qui paieront.

Harry éclata de rire.

-Viens Draco on va acheter leur place puisque Ron insiste.

Le couple partit vers la caisse, l'attraction étant cachée derrière des sorts afin de créer du suspens pour les jeunes sorciers. La caissière était une jeune femme qui, même si elle ne les reconnut pas, dit tout bas :

-...un blond et un brun...typique...

Lançant un regard interrogateur à Draco, Harry finit par hausser les épaules, prenant les tickets qu'on lui tendait. Il prit la main de son mari en faisant demi-tour.

-Les cabines sont deux places, Ron sera content.

-Mais on doit quand même payer sa place...

-Tu le connais.

Draco n'ajouta rien face au sourire du brun, embrassant distraitement leurs mains enlacées en observant la fête.

-Tu es bien câlin aujourd'hui, observa Harry.

-Hum, j'aime bien...

Le brun sourit légèrement et posa lui aussi un baiser sur leurs doigts.

-Stop aux bisous vous deux, les interrompit Ron, ma femme nous fait l'honneur de venir alors dépêchons-nous avant qu'elle ne change d'avis.

Les quatre amis commencèrent la file d'attente, parlant et riant de tout et n'importe quoi.

-Oh Hermione tu as vu, ce sont des cabines deux places ! Allez les gars, vous avez payé, vous passez devant !

-C'est trop d'honneur, se moqua Draco alors qu'il suivait son mari.

Une fois à l'abri dans la cabine, Harry se reposa contre son mari et celui-ci mit son bras autour de ses épaules.

-Tu sais, fit la blond, aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression d'être retourné dix ans en arrière, quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble et que les médias et les fans nous harcelaient en permanence.

-On se disputait tellement ! S'exclama Harry en tournant la tête vers lui.

-Mais il y avait plus de passion, c'est normal. Certaines de nos nuits me font encore frissonner quand je m'en rappelle.

-Parce que je ne te fais plus frissonner ?

-Plus de la même manière, tenta d'expliquer Draco. Il y a dix ans, je brûlais rien que lorsque tu me touchais la peau, je rêvais de te faire l'amour de milles et une façon, partout et n'importe quand.

-Et maintenant ? Souffla Harry avec hésitation.

- Regarde-nous : on n'a pas encore cinquante et on parle déjà comme des vieux... Mais c'est vrai que maintenant, je t'aime plus profondément, plus sagement, dit Draco en lui caressant le dos.

Il serra son mari contre lui en l'entendant pousser un soupir de soulagement.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'aimais plus nos nuits. Je les adore et tu le sais, mais plutôt parce que j'aime te serrer contre moi, t'embrasser partout, te caresser et savoir que je pourrais recommencer pendant encore longtemps parce que tu es mon mari.

-J'aime bien ta possessivité, sourit le brun en s'approchant de Draco, '_Mon_ mari'. Comme lorsque tu te colles si fort à moi que j'ai l'impression que le monde se réduit à ça.

Il rit de sa remarque un peu trop romantique, mais stoppa en sentant sur sa joue le soupir de désir de son mari. Tournant la tête, il happa ses lèvres. Draco prit son visage en coupe et enfonça avec un gémissement sa langue dans la bouche du brun, dévorant cet endroit qu'il aimait tant.

Harry se collait de plus en plus contre lui et, se faisant joueur, il posa sa main sur la bosse qui commençait à tendre le jean de Draco, massant doucement. Le blond gémit et l'embrassa encore plus fortement, étouffant ses halètements entre ses lèvres.

-Harry, c'est la troisième fois aujourd'hui. Est ce que tu es un _lapin_ ? réussit-il à articuler entre deux baisers. Merlin... Dès ce fichu tour terminé, on transplane !

-Et tu vas me faire l'amour. Je te sens déjà en moi, ton sexe qui me fera crier, souffla Harry en continuant ses mouvements.

Draco ferma les yeux et gémit longuement, tant sous les caresses qu'en réaction aux mots de son amant. Le brun ouvrit la baguette de son jean, écartant le pantalon et baisant le boxer, prenant dans sa paume l'érection humide et brûlante de son mari.

Il avait passé une jambe par dessus le blond et l'embrassait fiévreusement, son autre main passant fermement sur la poitrine à moitié découverte. Draco haletait. Ses hanches bougeaient, saccadées, afin de créer le plus de contact entre son sexe et la fabuleuse main de son amant.

-Veuillez vous préparer à descendre, nous arrivons dans une minute.

Se baissant, Harry prit dans sa bouche l'érection humide de son mari, la faisant glisser rapidement entre ses lèvres. Sa langue passait sur toute la longueur du blond qui laissait échapper des râles tout en faisant monter ses hanches contre le visage de son amant.

Une seconde annonce se fit entendre, et, avec un gémissement désespéré, Harry augmenta le rythme, faisant crier Draco. Celui-ci rejeta la tête en arrière, se mordant la lèvre et cria sous le coup de l'orgasme foudroyant, jouissant dans la main du brun.

Harry retira sa main vivement et prit sa baguette afin de les nettoyer tous les deux. Embrassant le blond qui lui répondit avec langueur, il remonta son jean avec précipitation.

-Je veux rentrer, Hermione et Ron comprendront, soupira Draco. Ton érection est trop voyante en plus. Tiens, prends ça.

Il donna sa veste à Harry qui, lorsqu'il la mit sur son bras, pouvait pendre juste assez pour cacher la bosse de son pantalon. Les portes de la cabine s'ouvrirent à ce moment là...

Le couple eut du mal à comprendre comment, le temps du tour, une cinquantaine de filles avaient réussi à se réunirent, se pressant maintenant les unes contre les autres, criant et levant des pancartes.

C'était la cohue. Les forains étaient débordés et de toute manière, les groupies n'étaient pas prêtes à céder une once de terrain, continuant à hurler, créant la cacophonie.

-Draco...?

Un bouquet de roses énorme atterrit près d'eux et des centaines de flashs les éblouirent.

-Harry, Draco !

Hermione et Ron venaient de sortir de leur cabine et avançait vers eux, fixant la foule avec des yeux ronds.

Ils furent bientôt protéger par un sortilège qui empêchait certains objets volants non identifiés de les assommer.

-Partez tout de suite, on reviendra déguiser une prochaine fois, cria la jeune femme pour se faire entendre.

-Mais écoutez-les, s'exclama Ron, ça veut dire quoi 'Hache, Pédé, Haine' (1) ?

-Elles sont homophobes ? Cria Harry.

Se retournant vers la masse de fans, Hermione observa la scène. Une étincelle traversa son regard lorsqu'elle lut les pancartes et elle explosa de rire.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, les rassura t-elle, ces fans là ne vous veulent aucun mal !

Les hommes ne cherchèrent pas à comprendre plus et, se faisant un dernier signe, les deux couples transplanèrent. Draco et Harry arrivèrent dans le salon de leur maison, un peu sonnés.

Le blond finit par se reprendre et pointa du doigt la veste qu'il avait prêté à son mari.

-Heureusement qu'elle était là. Je n'ose pas imaginer les photos que ça aurait données.

Harry laissa tomber le vêtement au sol, révélant la bosse qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se calmer avec un sourire aguicheur.

Draco leva un sourcil, prédateur.

-Je vois...

Il décida que dévorer son mari du regard était bien mais que ses lèvres gonflées, ainsi que cette érection délaissée, avait encore plus besoin de se faire dévorer physiquement par un Draco décidément affamé.

oOo

Il avait fallu trois semaines.

Trois semaines.

Les moldues, qui avaient pourtant tout commencé, n'arrivaient pas à en faire un phénomène de mode. Et les sorcières n'avaient eu besoin que de trois ridicules semaines.

Impossible.

Incroyable.

L'arrivée du WizardNet avait fait beaucoup de bruit chez les sorciers et, dès sa sortie, de nombreux couples s'étaient procurés un ordinateur.

Mais comment aurait-on pu prévoir l'explosion d'un tel phénomène, pourtant assez discret chez les moldus ?

Tout avait commencé avec les ménagères. Celles qui aiment les potins et les histoires de couples. Elles savaient que grâce à Internet, elles trouveraient leur bonheur. Des infos exclusives, des photos intimes...

Elles avaient trouvé mieux encore.

.

Ces femmes au foyer avaient tapé "Couple Potter-Malfoy". Elles n'avaient pas trouvé beaucoup de photos, mais elles étaient tombées dans un nouveau monde.

Le célèbre couple sous toutes ses formes : avant, pendant, après Poudlard ; lors de la guerre, chez les moldus...ayant parfois même des enfants !

Ce fut comme un signal. Le mouvement se propagea de bouches à oreilles, rien ne l'arrêtant. Les sorcières et bientôt sorciers de tout âge lurent et écrivirent avec une passion dévorante. A la maison, au bureau, à Poudlard...

Plus personne ne pouvait avoir manqué le HPDM, comme l'appelaient ces génies de moldus.

Et tout ça, en trois semaines.

Les paris étaient ouverts quand à la date où le couple concerné découvrirait la vérité. On se demandait comment ils allaient réagir. On disait que l'un sera outré, l'autre plus amusé ; les deux iront sans doute en lire quelques unes.

Qui sait.

* * *

_**(1) A ne lire qu'une fois la fic terminée ! Sinon, retournez là haut ! Et tout de suite ! =P**_

Et pour ceux qui ont fini, une petite explication : _'Fans, fonçons' _et _'Hache, pédé, haine'_ sont les seules phrases que j'ai pu trouvées en modifiant _'Fanfiction' _et _'HPDM'_, tout en gardant un peu de cohérence. =P

(2) Le livre de Weber, Les Fourmis, que certains d'entre vous connaissent sûrement. Ce n'est pas le meilleur de ses livres selon moi, mais ça me faisait la référence est venue toute seule, quand j'ai commencé à imaginer cette scène avec Draco-l'ami-des-fourmis.

* * *

Une inspiration lyrique me traversant, j'ai décidé de vous faire part de ma Création d'Incitation à la Rewievation. A lire avec la musique « Petit Papa Noël » (vous pouvez même chanter en même temps, ça mettra un peu d'ambiance =P)

_Petit lecteur mortel_

_Toi qui me lis, je t'appelle :_

_Après cet os Couillonné_

_N'oublie pas ton auteur adorééé. _

_Celle qui a mis trois heures,_

_A parodier cette horreur,_

_Elle veut, juste un p'tit mot de toi_

_Fais lui donc, partager tes émoiiiss..._

... We Want YOU for COUILLE !

Gylli (qui va se cacher à cause de la honte qui la submerge, mais qui vous fait de gros bisoux d'abord =D)


	5. OS 4: Noweria

Auteur: Noweria

Titre: Ange

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: M-erveilleux

Pairing: LJSS ( c'est à dire Lee Jordan le petit chéri de Nono x Snape)

Résumé: (à venir)

* * *

Disclaimer : **CACA**! (Hum, et voilà! C'qu'il faut pas faire pour attirer l'attention des gens, quand même) Maintenant que vous êtes tous là, ce grâce à un subterfuge astucieux de ma part, je peut commencer mon disclaimer. Ne tentez pas de sortir (ou de régler votre téléviseur, vous allez lire une fiction, c'est pas le moment de déconner, restez devant le PC), j'ai fermé la porte à clé on est au 125ème étage et il y a des crocodiles, des loups, Carlos et des chevaux carnivores en bas. Oui je sais les chevaux sont herbivores, je m'en tape c'est ma fic je dit ce que je veut. (hahaa vous êtes obligés de lire jusqu'au bout, maintenant!). Donc les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. La question est, mais à qui sont ils? Doit-on accepter le fait que bien que n'ayant aucune matière physique réelle, des personnages doués de pensée doivent appartenir à un être humain contenu dans notre espace-temps?Vu qu'ils pensent, même indirectement, ils sont, ils devraient décider eux-même à qui ils appartiennent, non? Lee : « Je suis à toi Noweria toute puissante! » Severus : « Moi aussi OWI! ». On y croit? En fait là j'ai juste l'impression de jouer avec des chaussettes sur les mains et de les faire parler en changeant ma voix de façon assez pathétique pour faire un buzz sur Youtube. Mais si par exemple je faisait une histoire avec Mee Lordan et Senerus Grape? Je pourrais faire une histoire super top banane, gagner des tas d'argent et écrire au final _Garry Fouetteur à l'école des sorts chiés_. Un prout, un sort. Et Vent-de-la-mort à des actions chez William Saurin. Vous imaginez les batailles de ouf? tous avec leur cuillère en bois à se gaver directement dans les boites de cassoulet et à se péter au visage? Ce serait énorme! ... Ah on me dit dans l'oreillette fictive que je suis sensée dire quelque chose de plus formel et pas déballer mes espoirs d'alcoolique à la face du monde. Donc mesdames et messieurs, bien que je doute que messieurs il y ait dans l'assistance, je dois vous dire que je gagne pas un rond avec cette histoire, ni même un hypocube. Ce qui est bien dommage parce que je suis à la dèche en ce moment. Et que eh bien non, définitivement, le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci madame Joanne K Rowling de nous offrir tout ça, quoique vous avez pas vraiment eu votre mot à dire, et de nous laisser vos personnages pour qu'ils se pètent la... *hum* Par contre l'histoire, c'est bibi! ENJOY!

Disclaimer II Le retour : Ici JKR n'a pas sa place. Même avec une grande échelle de pompiers elle arriverait pas à la cheville des gens pour qui est ce disclaimer. Dans ce disclaimer JKR pourrait même bien frotter le sol avec ses cheveux devant les pas des personnes à qui revient ce texte, ce serait pas du luxe. Presque tous les auteurs ont remercié cette dame blonde qui ne connais peut être même pas ffnet, et qui déteste probablement le yaoi. Cette femme qui gagne des millions et qui de toutes façons ne nous prête rien, elle n'a tout simplement pas le choix, tout ce qu'on doit faire, c'est lui dire « je prends tes persos le temps d'une histoire, et t'as rien à dire ». Non je vais arrêter de parler d'elle, qui n'a fait que mettre des mot sur du papier, elle n'a pas sa place ici. Ici réside la place pour des personnes qui ont _vraiment _de l'importance, pour qui je voudrait vraiment faire quelque chose. Des personnes qui comptent à mes yeux et sans qui je ne serait pas qui je suis. Netellafim, Tania-sama, Elleay Sahbel et Slâavy, ceci vous appartient. Sans vous, cette histoire n'aurait pas eu lieu, je ne l'aurais probablement jamais terminée. Vous m'avez fait des histoires avec Lee Jordan, mon personnage favori, en évoquant le nombre 24, mon âge, le tout publié à ma date anniversaire. Alors je le dit haut et fort : cette histoire vous appartient complètement. Je la finis pour vous, et j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur. Le premier qui me chante le roi soleil je le kick.

* * *

**L'ANGE**

Dans la vie, vous trouverez toujours une personne fondamentalement énervante, chiante, la tête à claque qui ne génère qu'une seule envie aux autres : lui prendre la tête et l'écraser consciencieusement contre un mur ou toute autre surface assez dure pour faire disparaître cette face de péteux. Ce genre de personne devrait certainement s'excuser même de ce qu'ils sont -souvent sans le vouloir vraiment- une loi devrait les obliger à se faire pardonner de leur existence ou leur faire porter des masques pour qu'au moins le niveau de stress de la population diminue de façon significative.

Les jumeaux Weasley étaient ce genre de personnes. Des têtes qui, quoi qu'il arrive, avaient toujours l'air d'avoir fait un truc pas net, des attitudes provocantes, que ce soit devant un professeur ou durant la grosse commission aux toilettes du premier étage.

Voyant que même lorsqu'ils ne faisaient rien on les punissait tout de même, les deux frères s'autoproclamèrent alors nouvelle génération de maraudeurs, parce que fallait pas pousser Dumby dans les mandragores non plus, tant qu'à passer deux heures chez Rusard autant que ça vaille le coup.

Et ils étaient justement en cours de potions, avec tout un tas de produits plus dangereux les uns que les autres, tel une plume de pigeon ou du sel de Guérande, ainsi qu'une imagination tordue.

La potion pour ces septième années était simple. Elle durait deux heures, les élèves avaient l'habitude et le résultat devait pouvoir changer un chat blanc en lionceau rouge le temps d'une minute, c'était pas le lac à boire. Les jumeaux avaient déjà fait leur potion et expérimentaient quelques petites choses pour leur boutique, la plupart des Gryffondor se faisaient joyeusement dessus sous le regard impitoyable de Snape et les Serpentard n'en foutaient pas une comme d'habitude, en restant certains d'avoir la moyenne. Journée normale donc. Le boum aussi était habituel, tout comme un Weasley couvert d'une matière vert fluo gluante. Ce qui l'était moins, c'était que Snape n'avait pas vu le coup venir pour une fois. Il était trop occupé à tenter de faire fondre en larme une (presque) innocente jeune brune du nom de Katie Bell.

Le Maître des potions se retourna et inspecta l'endroit. Il n'y avait que trois élèves au fond de la classe, la plupart des gens étant assez lucide pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas approcher les jumeaux à moins de détester sa vie.

Sur l'avant dernier rang, les deux frères, le sourire niais, quelques boutons d'acné, des cheveux mal peignés et trop longs, une couleur rouge qui n'était certainement pas naturelle et une complicité entre eux suspecte. Derrière un métis du genre calme, de grands yeux noirs de ceux des nouveaux nés, une bouche qui ne tremblait même pas, et un front honnête et dégagé. Lee Jordan.

Snape revint sur les jumeaux. Les deux s'extasiaient sur la consistance du mélange qui les couvrait et l'un d'eux retient un rire.

Jordan écrivait des notes dans son cahier et releva la tête, lançant un regard interrogatif à son professeur. Le genre de regard neutre mais intelligent qui ne demande qu'un retour égal et sincère.

Les jumeaux. L'un deux à mit de la substance sous son nez pour faire croire à un rhume gras et carabiné.

Lee Jordan remet une dread dans l'élastique qu'elle n'a certainement quitté que par pure mégarde.

Les jumeaux se marrent avec la « fausse morve ».

"Weasley, les deux, en retenue après mon cours.

-Mais on a rien fait!

-Une heure de plus pour mensonge."

...

Les chieurs sont un fléau, mais Il y a une chose que nous ignorons souvent. Derrière chaque tête à claque se cache quelque chose de bien plus mesquin. Une personne qui est l'opposé total du premier morveux. Elle est propre sur elle, vous lui donneriez le bon dieu, l'absolution et votre argent de poche de la semaine sans qu'il le demande. Et cette personne est souvent celle qui fait le plus de conneries à la seconde.

Lee Jordan était ce genre de personne. Et à cet instant, il venait de sauver ses fesses d'une retenue sans même avoir levé le petit doigt.

...

"Jordan tu fais chier!

-Vous avez des têtes de coupable, ce n'est pas de ma faute, vous voulez quand même pas que je me dénonce?

-Si!

-Il n'y aurait pas cru, et il aurait dit que vous me faisiez chanter, répliqua le métis.

-Même pas...

-Si, George, dit Fred. La dernière fois c'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Mac Gonagall."

Le brun s'adossa au canapé de tissu et plongea avec délices dans le dossier molletonné. Les jumeaux s'étaient levés de la table commune à côté pour ranger leurs affaires.

"Allez c'était pas si dur? En plus Snape est stupide, il ne se renouvelle jamais, juste un peu de vaisselle et c'est terminé, non?

-On a du nettoyer les toilettes cette fois... Dit George.

-C'est pas bien différent d'un chaudron gluant et malodorant...

-Des filles, termina Fred en faisant craquer son dos.

-Puis-je demander le pourquoi de cette précision? Fit le métis en se tournant à moitié.

-Les filles ça a des règles et ça jette des trucs dégueulasses dans des poubelles qui ont plus de sachet!

-Oh...

-Comme tu dis, dit un des deux frères. Et ça aurait du être toi à notre place!

-Écoutez je suis désolé, reprit le métis qui n'y croyait pas lui-même, mais c'est comme ça, regardez ma face d'ange, je ne peux PAS faire de bêtises, il n'y a que ma mère qui me connaisse assez bien pour savoir. Et elle est terrible quand elle sait..."

Les roux se mirent assis au sol face au brun et le regardèrent suspicieux.

"Nous sommes donc presque les seuls à connaître ta perfidie, Lee. Dit Fred.

-Et nous sommes ceux qui feront découvrir ta face de méchant perfide à la face de monde! Continua son frère.

-Du monde aussi perfide que toi, termina Fred.

-Vous êtes cons.

-DEFI! hurlèrent les deux en même temps et en levant les bras.

-Merlin, soupira Jordan."

Il y avait peut être une seule règle que les jumeaux respectaient, en dehors de leur horloge biologique et des pauses pipi (et encore). C'était la règle du défi. En réalité les gros mots étaient considérablement permis à Poudlard à partir du moment où on en usait raisonnablement et pas devant des premières ou deuxièmes années trop fragiles, ou encore devant des professeurs.

Or il se trouve que Dumbledore est passé devant les trois amis alors qu'ils chantaient en canon le refrain de « La grosse bite à Dudule ». Dire que le Directeur eut les tympans hors service pendant trois jours était un euphémisme. Il a été assez choqué pour laver lui même la bouche des garçons au savon et leur interdire d'émettre le moindre son durant des semaines. En réalité, seuls Fred et Georges ont été punis, Jordan, tout aussi fautif, étant en train de relacer sa chaussure dix pas en arrière lorsque l'incident s'était produit.

Depuis ce jour, pour se venger, les deux roux avaient passé un pacte forcé avec le métis. Au moindre gros mot, celui-ci devait relever un défi entre trois proposés. À ce jour c'était déjà le cinquième, il avait arraché un poil de crin à un centaure, nagé à minuit, nu dans le lac, embrassé une sirène à pleine bouche (qui n'était pas un défi, et qui n'était pas selon le bon vouloir de Jordan), volé la totalité des sous-vêtements féminins de Poudlard, avait accroché un « Hit me » dans le dos de Rusard et déclaré son amour à Hagrid (qui l'avait prit comme une demande d'amitié sincère et avait versé une larme)

"Alors c'est quoi cette fois?

-Ne soupire pas mon petit Lee, dit Fred avec un grand sourire... Cette fois-ci le défi est moldu! Et comme nous savons que ces êtres étranges et sans magie ne te sont pas inconnus tu comprendras très vite...

-Premier défi, annonça Georges, pompeux en se levant. Si vous voulez bien cher collègue..."

Fred se leva et fit apparaître une paire de lunette et une blouse blanche comme son frère le faisait, enfila le tout et approcha le tableau noir qui était dans la salle commune côté devoirs. Il prit une grande règle et la craie se mit à écrire seule.

"Premier défi, donc, dit Fred. Je l'ai nommé : « Jordan le cheval », ça rime pas, mais c'était le plus adapté.

-Le tableau a marqué « Lee gros kiki », dit le métis en souriant.

-Oui, bon t'as comprit l'idée, et j'arrive pas à enchanter correctement cette craie!

-Attends je vais écrire moi-même, dit Georges en prenant l'objet et en retirant le sort de papote. Il réécrit le titre, et attendit que son clone parle pour mettre le reste.

-Donc, Jordan le cheval consiste à te faire avaler deux de ces merveilleuses pilules bleues disons trente minutes avant un cours de Master Snape, et de te faire lever durant ce cours. Bien sûr tout vêtement se situant sous ta robe de sorcier est proscrit.

-Dites moi pourquoi la plupart de vos défis consistent à me mettre à poil?

-Tu es bien fait de ta personne, n'en ait point honte, reprit Fred. Second défi, je l'intitule, Jordan la pucelle, ce qui ne rime pas non plus.

-Laisse-moi deviner, me déguiser en fille?

-Exactement, string et rouge à lèvres compris. Dit Georges tout content de sa trouvaille.

-Je suis pas stupide, suivant.

-Comme tu voudras, le dernier défi concerne encore Snape, que veut-tu c'est notre favori, dit le roux d'une manière faussement aristocratique. Tu iras dans ses appartements voler une quelconque chose lui appartenant personnellement, je veux dire par là ses caleçons ou ses slips.

-C'est quoi ce défi débile?

-En fait on a parié avec Fred sur ses sous-vêtements. Selon moi c'est des caleçons ou des boxers, selon Fred des slips ou des strings vu son attirance pour le sadomasochisme, dit Georges d'une manière très sérieuse.

-Laissez-moi réfléchir deux secondes. Défi trois, obligé, je refuse de bander devant toute la classe.

-Dommage, dit Georges en faisant semblant de tousser.

-N'oublies pas que tu dois le faire avant le couvre-feu ce soir, précisa Fred.

-Ouais, ouais..."

...

Le repas du soir se passa somme toute normalement, sauf pour le jeune homme au teint bronzé. Il ne cessait de regarder la table des professeurs. Dès que Snape arriverait, il devrait partir pour les appartements du maître des potions. En fait la mission était loin d'être simple. Des générations d'étudiants avaient miroité le saint-Graal de la connerie en voulant se faufiler dans l'endroit le plus intime d'un professeur, du moins un endroit qui ne se trouvait pas sur leurs corps. Lee Jordan n'avait pas plus de chances qu'un autre mais pour cette mission, les jumeaux feraient en sorte d'au moins le prévenir si le professeur de potions arrivait, enfin ils l'avaient dit, mais entre ce qu'ils disaient et ce qu'ils faisaient il y avait un vrai fossé.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir bu son verre d'eau en regardant toujours la table du fond qu'une voix se fit mutine à son oreille.

"Au fait, on a pimenté un peu l'affaire."

Seuls deux rires gras furent perçus, les deux imbéciles avaient déjà filé. Il regarda son gobelet, trop habitué aux méthodes peu orthodoxes de ses « amis ». Des miettes bleutées se regroupaient dans le fond du verre. Les salauds.

Et dix minutes plus tard Snape arriva, juste à temps pour Jordan de partir avant de voir les effets du « piment » sur son organisme.

Il parcouru les couloirs en courant, faisant attention à ne pas tomber sur Rusard ou Miss Teigne, se repérant à la lueur de son lumos, sachant parfaitement que les appartements des professeurs étaient toujours collés à leur salle de classe principale.

Il arriva enfin à la lourde porte en chêne, fermée, évidement. Dès qu'il poserait le sort Alohomora, Snape serait prévenu, il lui fallait donc faire très vite.

Il prit une grande inspiration et prononça rapidement le sort avant d'entrer en courant. La porte de l'appartement était au fond de la classe, il n'avait qu'à l'ouvrir. Fait.

Il entra tout aussi précipitamment, tombant sur un bureau qui faisait apparemment aussi office de salon. Les lumières s'allumaient d'elle-même. Une autre porte, la salle de bain. Non ce n'est pas ça. Il cherche encore, fébrile, alors qu'une fenêtre ouverte laisse entrer le vent et fait bouger un rideau. La porte est là, juste derrière. La chambre de Snape!

Il y court, celle-ci n'est pas bloquée. Après une rapide prière pour que l'ouverture ne provoque pas un sort de mort il se précipite, fait l'impasse sur le grand lit double aux draps de coton bleu nuit, et voit l'armoire. Il ouvre plusieurs tiroirs, des chaussettes, des maillots de corps... Snape met des maillots de corps?

Et enfin la crème de la crème... Les sous-vêtements. Pliés, on ne peut déterminer ce que c'est, mais ils sont noirs, blancs ou gris. Lee en prend un, un boxer blanc élastique, de taille plutôt fine. Les jumeaux n'y croiront jamais.

Il prend alors presque tout le lot dans ses bras s'apprêtant à courir avec quand son jean lui fait horriblement mal. Ça doit faire quelques minutes qu'il à un barreau de prison entre les jambes et ça fait franchement pas du bien, surtout avec les boutons du jean directement sur la peau. Il savait qu'il aurait du mettre un caleçon, d'ailleurs l'idée lui traverse l'esprit que lui et le professeur faisaient la même taille. Sauf qu'il devait se dépêcher et courir lui semble maintenant impossible, alors, un des bras toujours chargé des boxers de son professeur, Lee soulève sa robe de sorcier pour déboutonner son jean, et libérer son érection afin de peut-être courir plus à son aise.

Comme le hasard fait toujours bien les choses, il les fait parfois mal pour compenser. C'est pile à ce moment que Snape est entré en furie dans sa chambre pour choper le petit insolent qui pensait pouvoir lui jouer un tour quelconque.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'eut rien d'intelligent à dire et son système nerveux eut un bug. C'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait un de ses élèves tenant à pleine mains vos sous-vêtements, le sexe à l'air, fièrement dressé (et en main). Ils se regardèrent comme deux ronds de flans cinq secondes, et Lee fut d'un courage et d'un comportement exemplaires. Il couru en hurlant vers la sortie, la robe de sorcier soutenue par son érection, les caleçons dans les bras, bousculant son professeur au passage.

Il alla aussi vite que ses jambes purent, ne sut pas combien d'élèves il avait croisé, mais il pouvait être certain que dès demain tout le monde saurait qui est Jordan-le-pervers. Il arriva finalement essoufflé au septième étage, le visage à moitié couvert par les boxers, la verge assez dure pour assommer quelqu'un et la gorge qui lui brulait à force de crier. Car non, il ne s'était pas arrêté jusque là.

De beaux applaudissements l'accueillirent juste avant le hurlement féminin devant la « bête » sortie de sa tanière. Le seul réflexe qu'eut Jordan fut de prendre les caleçons de Snape pour couvrir son intimité... et choquer toute l'assistance pour de bon.

Fort heureusement seuls Harry, Ron, Hermione (qui se remettait dans son coin), Fred et Georges étaient là. Jordan eut quelques minutes pour se remettre (se vider aux toilettes bien que ça ne change pas grand chose à son état), et s'asseoir. Il posa le tas sur le canapé et disparut à la salle de bain. Quand il revint, les jumeaux regardaient leur dernier frère avec effroi, et Harry tenait Hermione par les épaules en arrière, comme si Ron était atteint d'une maladie très contagieuse.

Le visage désemparé du rouquin se tourna vers lui et Ron s'avança comme un zombie, les mains en avant, la bouche ouverte sous la frayeur.

"Lee... brule moi les yeux... BRULE MES YEUX!

-Quoi, quoi il se passe quoi?"

Jordan était affolé, il regardait les autres, interdits, tous avaient les yeux scotchés au tas de linge sur le sofa.

Il s'approcha lentement, laissant Ron pleurer et se frotter les mains sur le tapis à se faire mal à la peau. Au milieu du tas, un petit livre ouvert en son milieu, d'une dizaine de pages, très illustré, très coloré. En restant soft, on pouvait voir un homme plutôt bien fait, se faire [BIP] avec une [BIP] et qui prenait un [BIP] dans le [BIP] et en arrière plan un tableau de Rembrandt.

"Oh. Mon. Dieu.

-Snape sait ce qu'est le... Le... Non désolée je peux pas dire son nom et sexe dans la même phrase, dit Hermione.

-Si on inspecte ce document c'est pas un livre pour hommes hétéros selon ces images.

-Fred, y'a pas besoin de regarder de près on voit que sa trique d'au moins trente centimètres et il a un...enfin le balai et les trucs autour là, fit Harry au bord de la nausée.

-Ok on fait quoi? Ron arrête tu va te faire saigner, dit Georges. Un faible « je veux mourir » lui parvient.

-On brûle le tout, dit Fred. Pas vus pas pris.

-Je suis pour, dit Harry, la voix déterminée.

-Ouais, renchérit Hermione, personne n'en saura rien.

-Euh...

-Lee je t'interdis de continuer, dit Fred, je te l'interdis, si tu le dit pas y'a des chances pour que ce que tu allais dire soit englouti dans le continuum espace-temps et que Zeus vienne en notre aide et qu'il nous fasse la grâce de supprimer les trois dernières heures au moins.

-Eh bien...

-Les gars j'ai rien à voir avec ça, je suis blanc comme un agneau. Snape me déteste déjà assez comme ça, on m'appelle le Survivant, mais faut pas pousser, hein!

-Je veux mourir, dit Ron d'une voix faible toujours dans son coin.

-J'ai un doute, dit Georges en regardant Harry. Prends la carte des maraudeurs."

L'élu s'exécuta et jura que ses intentions étaient mauvaises. Juste après il était prêt à jurer qu'il n'avait rien fait, qu'il s'appelait Gretchen et qu'il habitait en Suède. Snape était entré dans la salle commune.

Hermione récita un tantra de magie sans baguette qui aurait du lui permettre de transplaner en Australie, Ron ressemblait à une truite hors de l'eau frappé de convulsions, les yeux grand ouverts, répétant qu'il voulait mourir, Fred et Georges écrivirent rapidement « Snape nous a tués » sur le tableau noir et Harry s'accroupit dos au professeur et ferma les yeux avec l'espoir d'un alcoolique, imaginant qu'ainsi Snape ne le verrait pas.

Quant à Lee, il assumait fièrement ce qu'il avait fait. En fait il n'avait pas réellement le choix, ça ou sauter par la fenêtre. Maintenant qu'il y pensait la fenêtre était tentante.

"Tout le monde, dégagez, Jordan rejoignez-moi chez le directeur, dit le professeur en faisant disparaître d'un seul coup de baguette tout ce qu'il y avait sur le canapé. Mot de passe rhubarbe. Fit-il avant de partir en faisant voler ses robes."

Tout le monde s'exécuta et Jordan déglutit. Les amis peuvent mourir pour vous, mais pas affronter Snape, qu'on se le dise.

Il y alla, le sexe toujours droit sous ses habits à présent correctement remis, mais la tête basse et le cœur presque mort. En route, il détacha ses dreads et les longs serpents de cheveux se répartirent autour de sa tête. Peut être que comme ça, les gens comprendront qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on lui parle. Cinq « Salut, Jordan » et deux « youhou » plus tard il arriva devant la gargouille de pierre, prononça le mot de passe et grimpa, tel le condamné dans le couloir de la mort.

Il entra et Snape, joyeux comme un croquemort à qui on a retiré ses congés payés, était déjà assis devant le grand bureau, face à Dumbledore.

"Bonsoir, monsieur Jordan, dit le noble directeur, asseyez-vous je vous prie.

-Bonsoir monsieur.

-Il est clair, continua le vieil homme, que vos n'êtes pas entièrement fautif dans cette affaire monsieur Jordan. Aller voler les affaires d'un professeur n'est pas une chose qui vous serait venue à l'esprit, nous le savons tous les trois ici, votre casier scolaire est vierge. Dans la confidentialité de mon bureau, monsieur Jordan j'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez les faits en profondeur, dit Albus en plongeant son regard électrique dans le regard chocolat.

-Eh bien je...

-Voyez Albus il protège ses bourreaux, intervient Snape. Pour ma part aucun doute que les jumeaux Weasley sont dans le coup. Monsieur Jordan est toujours avec eux et ce pour une raison bien précise selon moi.

-Vraiment? Murmura Lee.

-Il est évident qu'ils détiennent un certain pouvoir sur vous, et que grâce à cela ils font de vous ce que bon vous semblent.

-Un pouvoir?

-Je comprends, Severus, dit le directeur. Monsieur Jordan libre à vous de nous en parler maintenant ou de réfléchir à tout cela, mais si vous avez besoin de notre aide concernant ceci, nous sommes à votre disposition, quoi qu'il se passe. En attendant, nous avons contacté vos parents grâce à un curieux petit appareil que j'ai fait installer dans mon bureau en le protégeant des perturbations magiques et... enfin bref un petit téléphone.

-Mes parents sont au courant? Lee avait les yeux exorbités et soudainement trop chaud. Sa mère lui arracherait la peau lambeau par lambeau si elle savait...

-Oui, ils sont au courant que vous ne rentrerez pas durant les vacances, dit Snape calmement. Vous participerez à un stage de défense psychologique magique. Sachant que votre mère s'inquièterait pour vous, nous lui avons simplement dit que vous vous êtes porté volontaire pour tester ce stage durant les vacances d'hiver afin d'en faire profiter les autres par la suite.

-Mais je ne comprends pas, en fait...

-Ne vous fatiguez pas à essayer de nous faire croire que vous êtes fort, monsieur Jordan, dit le directeur avec un sourire bienveillant. Nous savons que vous souffrez de cette pression sur vos épaules et Severus sera là pour renforcer votre mental et vos aptitudes à dire non pour ne plus que l'on vous marche sur les pieds. Vous irez chez lui durant toutes les vacances d'hiver."

À ce moment là, un embouteillage se créa dans l'esprit de Lee. Ses vacances chez Snape. Douze jours avec le maître des cachots à le voir matin midi soir, sans aucun copain autour. Deux-cent quatre-vingt huit heures face au professeur le plus détesté de son époque (il était très fort en calcul mental), avec pour seul refuge une chambre et des toilettes qu'ils partageraient surement. S'il se dénonçait, sa mère le mettrait à genoux sur du riz sec avec des dictionnaires sur la tête durant toute la durée des vacances en récitant les règles de bonne conduite. Pire, elle lui passerait les cassettes moldues de lui étant petit faisant fièrement popo dans sa couche devant tous les copains. Une larme de désespoir coula sur sa joue.

"Allons, laissez-vous aller, monsieur Jordan, votre cauchemar est terminé, Severus prendra grand soin de vous. Au fait prenez ceci pour votre... souci de santé, dit Albus en lui tendant un caramel mou. Je l'ai ensorcelé pour vous.

-Merci monsieur, répondit le métis qui aurait préféré que ce soit tout le monde sauf le vieux décrépi qui s'occupe de sa trique."

...

Lorsque Jordan termina ses valises pour les vacances d'hiver, on retrouva les jumeaux dans un coin totalement amochés, brulés par endroits, éparpillés façon puzzle, mais souriant comme des imbéciles qu'ils étaient. C'était certainement la meilleure revanche de leur vie qu'ils auraient, même s'ils ne pouvaient pas prendre de photos. Jordan avait confié sa tarentule géante à Hermione, puisque de toute façon la pauvre bête avait du mal à s'acclimater à un environnement nouveau, et partit le visage haut vers le grand hall.

Tous étaient au courant, et les chapeaux de sorciers furent retirés à son passage, comme s'il allait bientôt mourir. Il entendit un ou deux sanglots, et puis suivit le Maître des potions dehors.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'aux grilles, et Snape se retourna pour lui présenter sa main.

"Nous allons transplaner jusqu'à chez moi, comme vous ne connaissez pas l'endroit, je vous y emmène cette première fois.

-Ah, d'accord."

Il tient sa valise dans une main et de l'autre, prit la main de son professeur. C'était très étrange. En réalité il y avait une sorte de code entre élèves et professeurs qui faisaient qu'ils ne se touchaient pour ainsi dire jamais, même en se frôlant. Et là, il avait la sienne à l'intérieur de celle, plus grande, de Snape. C'était doux et chaud, contrairement à ce qu'il avait toujours cru, un contact réellement humain et agréable. Il se concentra sur la sensation de tiraillement au niveau du nombril, ferma les yeux et les ouvrit à nouveau. Ils étaient devant un manoir de taille modeste, en pierre taillée. Un jardin l'entourait, mais il était clairement à l'abandon.

"Chez moi je préfère être à l'aise et comme on va passer deux semaines ensemble, ce serait plus simple de se tutoyer, dit Severus en ouvrant la porte d'entrée. Entre, suis-moi.

-D'accord, bredouilla Lee. Merde Snape est vraiment trop bizarre, pensa-t-il."

Sans lui présenter les différentes pièces, Snape lui fit grimper un escalier et ouvrit une des deux portes du haut, à droite. La seule pièce qu'il avait réussi à apercevoir était un salon assez pauvre en décorations

"Voici ta chambre, l'armoire est vide, tu peux l'utiliser, ainsi que le bureau. La salle de bains est en bas au fond du salon, dit le professeur d'un ton tout de même sec.

-Merci professeur.

-Nous commencerons ton entrainement demain, et le diner est servi par les elfes à sept heures trente, je serais dans le salon si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

-Eh bien euh...merci, dit Jordan alors que Severus descendait les escaliers."

Lee ouvrit la porte et se maudit. Une prison ressemblait à un accueil digne d'Hawaï à côté de cette pièce. Le lit avait des couvertures usées jusqu'à la corde, les araignées avaient établi une démocratie dans l'armoire et le tapis n'était présent que par la tâche plus claire qu'il avait laissé sur le parquet. Quant au bureau, Jordan se dit qu'il valait mieux que le miracle de la nature dure. Les planches ne tenaient que par la pure volonté divine.

Il passa quelques sorts sur les différents objets, même si ça ne durait que quelques jours, tant pis, il renouvellerait. Et il s'assit sur le lit. Chez Snape vous feriez quoi, vous? Il soupira, balança ses pieds, soupira à nouveau regarda par la fenêtre, sortit une bande dessinée et eu un tilt.

Chassez le naturel il revient au galop.

Snape. Snape mate des revues pornos gays. Snape à sa chambre juste en face. Jordan aurait de quoi faire chanter le professeur sur au moins cinq générations. Si générations il y avait.

Il avait bien dit être dans le salon, non? Oui mais si un sort l'avertissait? Non, pas dans sa propre maison tout de même? Si c'était un des Weasley, Severus aurait posé des pièges jusque sur le tapis d'entrée, mais là il hébergeait le gentil petit Jordan innocent alors... la confiance était là, n'est-ce pas?

Il allait pousser son ricanement spécial jour-de-chance-insolente, et sans même s'en rendre compte il était déjà en train de tourner la poignée ronde.

Une chambre s'offrit à lui, et bien qu'elle soit plus chargée en objets, les meubles semblaient tout aussi vieux.

« Si j'étais un pervers célibataire de trente ans, où est-ce que je mettrais mes trucs compromettants? »

Après avoir fouillé sous le lit, retourné tous les tiroirs, décloué trois planches et regardé entre les livres de la petite bibliothèque, il se rappela qu'il était sorcier et lança un sort de détection qui alla directement sous l'oreiller du lit.

Non, si évident? Remarquez, s'il l'utilisait tous les soirs... Après avoir contrôlé son malaise en imaginant la scène d'un Snape parlant d'une manière peu orthodoxe aux images de son magasine, Lee plongea la main sous le coussin et en retira le bouquin qu'il voulait, et en fit une copie magique. Il était inutile de le renouveler si la copie était faite sur un vrai livre, et c'était indétectable. D'après vous comment Arsène Lupin réalisait tous ses vols? Snape pouvait revenir à tout moment il devait faire vite. Le cœur battant il retourna dans sa chambre, prit sa bande dessinée et réalisa le sortilège, puis rangea tout par magie avant de partir fissa sur son propre lit. Plus tard, il remplacerait la tête des personnages par celle de Snape pour l'afficher dans tout Poudlard, mais le diner allait bientôt être servi.

Il allait ranger la chose qu'il tenait dans ses doigts, il voulait vraiment le faire. Mais la curiosité fut plus forte que lui.

Il ouvrit la première page, et tomba directement sur une image qu'il aurait pensé très crue, mais non. Un homme pas très musclé, assis sur un tabouret et s'appuyant en arrière sur ses mains, jeune et tatoué. Un asiatique, certainement japonais ou coréen, longiligne, avec des vêtements en jean sur le corps, ne laissant voir que son torse et le début de sa pilosité pubienne. Il avait des piercings un peu partout, un regard de braise et des mèches qui barraient agréablement son visage.

« Beau gosse », dit le Gryffondor avec objectivité.

Il tourna la page. Le même mannequin, mais dans une autre pose, cette fois l'une de ses mains touchait son torse, l'autre déboutonnait le pantalon, on pouvait imaginer qu'il le faisait lentement, les photos étant toutes moldues. Han Ryu était écrit en bas. Un coréen donc, se dit Jordan en reconnaissant la spécificité des noms du pays.

Et c'est ça qui excitait Snape?

Il tourna encore la page. Toujours Han Ryu, cette fois debout, un genou sur le tabouret. L'une de ses mains écartait un des pans du jean, et l'autre main plongeait dedans. Avec la forme, on devinait qu'il tenait son sexe, son visage était détendu, un véritable tigre prêt à attaquer.

Ouais, bon, je peux en faire autant, s'amusa Lee. Sympa son tatouage à l'épaule.

Troisième image, Jordan faillit lâcher le journal. Du moins il le pensait, en fait ses doigts s'étaient crispés dessus. Han Ryu était debout, regardant droit dans l'objectif, son sexe totalement dégagé, droit et très humide. Il se léchait la lèvre supérieure et caressait à la fois ses testicules et sa verge, ne laissant pas tout voir de son anatomie.

Le métis était rouge de confusion. Et se morigéna quand il comprit qu'il tentait vainement d'en voir plus. Non, il était juste beau, les photos étaient bien faites, et c'était intriguant, les gars qui faisaient ce boulot étaient bons et arrivaient à attiser la curiosité, se dit-il avant de constater qu'il avait oublié d'avaler sa salive.

« Bon mon petit Lee, tu es fait, ce mec est... intriguant. Oui c'est ça il est intriguant. Tu veux en voir plus t'as pas besoin de discuter avec toi pour ça nan? C'est pas comme si c'était mal, c'est de la pure curiosité artistique, hein? Allez, vaillant! »

Il tourna la page et cru mourir de déshydratation. Le mannequin était allongé, jambes écartées et se masturbait, on pouvait voir tout son sexe parfaitement épilé. Le plus « choquant » pour Jordan était son autre main dont deux doigts avaient disparu dans son anus. Il avait la tête à moitié relevée et on pouvait voir son expression de pure extase. Et Jordan voulu se faire photographe.

Il ne prit pas le temps de continuer à détailler et tourna la page. Han Ryu était à quatre pattes, le torse touchant le sol et le derrière largement mit à jour. Son érection était visible mais surtout, coupé, un homme en érection pressait sa verge contre les deux globes rebondis. On ne voyait que sa main et la hampe humide mais Jordan envoya sa conscience se faire foutre et tourna la page.

Une photo sorcière. Le sexe entrait et sortait sous les gémissements de l'asiatique, écartant les chairs, variant la cadence, montrant tout ce qu'un voyeur pervers aurait voulu voir. Jordan caressa la bosse qui déformait son pantalon depuis surement un moment et ouvrit sa braguette. Il était décidément allergique aux sous-vêtements.

La photo suivante aussi était sorcière. Un troisième homme dont le visage n'était pas visible était sur scène et le mannequin l'engloutissait pendant que l'autre le pilonnait toujours. La seule pensée qui traversa l'esprit du métis était bien trop salace pour sa santé mentale.

Sa main allait et venait toujours plus vite et il était déjà trop loin pour penser à l'heure le lieu ou même la nature de ce qu'il faisait. Il ne put que tourner la page. Le premier nouveau venu était allongé, les genoux relevés pour parvenir à bouger les hanches, et Han Ryu était assis sur lui, en appui sur la pointe des pieds, lui montrant son dos. Il était face à l'objectif et son érection était flattée par la main de son dominant. Le troisième homme était sur le côté, prenant sa bouche comme s'il s'agissait de son anus, et le personnage principal n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre.

À cet instant Jordan ne parvint même plus à tourner la page. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était regarder, obnubilé par le spectacle et presser son sexe dans sa main, le caressant, plus vite, plus fort. Merde la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était la place de ce foutu poseur.

Il ferma les yeux et retient un cri avant de se libérer sur la page, se crispant sous la jouissance.

Quatre secondes plus tard il ouvrit les yeux, rouge de honte. Non. Non, il n'avait pas fait ça quand même?

Il se débattit et finit par jeter le livre très loin du lit comme si ce dernier allait lui refiler la peste. Et à moitié à genoux sur son lit, la braguette ouverte, il tentait de réguler sa respiration.

Il s'était fait plaisir sur un magasine pour gays. Première question vitale : Est-ce que Popol réagirait autant face à une fille? Question existentielle : réussirait-il à vivre sans se pendre sachant que Snape s'était certainement branlé sur les mêmes images?

Il n'eut pas le temps de longtemps s'interroger, des pas se faisaient entendre. Il ne savait pas jusqu'à maintenant qu'il était aussi doué en magie. Le livre disparut dans sa valise, et il était tout beau tout propre quand Snape cogna à la porte.

Snape? Il pensait que c'était les elfes qui devaient faire ça. Il n'en avait pas chez lui, mais même à Poudlard...

"Le diner est servi, dit le maître des potions à travers la porte.

-D'accord j'arrive."

Jordan attacha ses cheveux et descendit, rejoignant Snape qui s'était déjà attablé. Poulet et haricots. Bon il n'était pas fan de légumes verts mais il ferait un effort. En revanche il redoutait le silence. C'était une des choses qui lui faisait peur. Il lança donc un joyeux.

"Euh eh bien... C'est bien ici. Hum.

-Merci."

Bon la nouvelle était grandiose hors contexte. De un, Snape parlait à un élève. De deux, il disait un mot qu'on ne l'avait jamais entendu dire. De trois il mangeait comme un être humain normalement constitué. Mais il ne disait rien de plus. Pourtant il semblait différent. Il ne disait rien certes, mais cela incluait de ne pas faire de sarcasmes. Or Snape est un synonyme de sarcasmes. Arrivé à cette partie de son étude, Jordan rongeait son os comme il le faisait à table et avait oublié où il était.

"Euh désolé, l'habitude.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ça prouve que c'est bon."

Non c'était trop bizarre un Snape gentil, il fallait qu'il teste.

"Je peux vous ... te poser une question? C'était vraiment dur de tutoyer un prof.

-Demande toujours.

-Pourquoi tu as les cheveux longs? Il avait posé son grand regard dans les deux obsidiennes.

-Je pourrais te demander la même chose.

-Moi c'est pas pareil c'est un truc de famille d'avoir des dreads, mais surtout pour les potions j'ai cru qu'à cause de ça, il fallait des cheveux courts. Enfin.. Non pas que j'imagine quoi que ce soit, hein, mais je enfin...

-En fait c'est juste que j'oublie de les couper. D'autres questions?"

Lee ne le voyait pas mais Snape était très amusé derrière son regard interrogatif.

"Non, je crois pas, termina le métisse en baissant le regard. C'était juste trop bizarre. Surtout qu'oublier de couper ses cheveux pendant dix ans ça tenait de la flemmardise absolue.

-J'aimerais qu'on parle de ce que tu as trouvé dans mes tiroirs si tu veux bien."

Était-il nécessaire de dire que Lee préférait parler de la relation sexuelle de ses parents plutôt que de ça? Il émit simplement un gargouillis qui aurait tout aussi bien voulu dire « Je veux mourir », et Snape prit ça pour un oui. Et Snape était gentil, prévenant, et voulait rassurer son élève.

"J'aimerais que tu... oublies, s'il te plait."

Jordan secoua vivement la tête de haut en bas. Il ne pouvait pas être plus d'accord. Il était tellement d'accord que tout ce qu'il approcherait serait d'accord. Si le professeur continuait il risquait cependant de pas pouvoir. Ce qu'il fit.

"Je suppose que ça t'a probablement choqué, certainement dégouté de voir que les gens ne se mettaient pas forcément avec une personne du sexe opposé, dit-il d'un ton professoral."

À cet instant, Jordan était partagé entre plonger la tête dans son assiette pour le restant de ses jours, courir en hurlant et en riant comme un dément ou hurler « HAN! REGARDEZ DERRIERE VOUS! » avant de s'enfuir les bras en l'air. Le courage légendaire des Gryffondor fit son office, il resta simplement assis à regarder son professeur de potions parler de sexe, l'œil tiquant légèrement, jouant nerveusement avec sa boucle d'oreille. Encore un peu il l'arrachait. De toutes façons ses jambes étaient en coton, c'est pas comme s'il aurait pu courir, hein. Ah Snape ne parlait plus. Il attendait une réponse. Dire un truc intelligent dire un truc intelligent...

"Non.

-Vraiment? Je suis rassuré dans ce cas.

-Jgwsfrt.

-Pardon?"

Il avait parlé? Non, il avait rien dit, c'était un rot, certainement, un truc sortit de son corps à l'encontre de sa volonté. Il déglutit en faisant un bruit horrible, et sentit la sueur se former sur son front. Trouver un truc à dire, allé Jordan, t'es un Gryffondor! Oui, même maintenant!

"Tu es différent.

-À cause de ce que tu as...

-Non, non, dit précipitamment le métis. Tu parles."

« Tu parles ». Autant lui dire « Tu as un corps sous tout ce sarcasme, j'avais jamais remarqué » aussi.

"Il n'y a plus d'élèves, et tu n'es pas celui qui me cause le plus de problèmes. Je préfère être détendu chez moi.

-Ah."

Le silence s'installa de nouveau et on entendit une mouche péter.

"Tu as ta soirée libre, tu peux sortir et faire ce que tu veux, mais tu dois laisser ta baguette ici, et rentrer pour vingt deux heures au maximum, d'accord? Jordan avait eut le temps de récupérer son cerveau.

-D'accord. On est où au fait?

-Londres. Le métro n'est pas loin, mais c'est la périphérie. Tu sais t'y orienter?

-Oui, j'ai vécu dans les quartiers moldus aussi. Merci pour le repas, fit-il en bon petit garçon bien éduqué."

Il sortit de table et partit à la salle de bain retirer la saleté de ses doigts et accessoirement la honte de son visage. Merde il était dans la quatrième dimension là! Snape était quelqu'un de normal! Il repassa par le salon mais il était vide. La table n'était pas débarrassée, et il ne constata que maintenant qu'il n'y avait pas eu de dessert. En ouvrant la porte de sa chambre il eu un déclic. Snape était très pauvre. Il avait son salaire de professeur mais la guerre l'avait ruiné en tant qu'espion. Bien sûr il avait été lavé de tout lorsque Dumbledore avait dit en public tout ce que Snape avait fait pour la population sorcière, après que Voldemort ait été vaincu, mais c'était pas pour autant que le ministère lui avait donné quoi que ce soit, ou même que l'ex-mangemort avait changé. D'ailleurs il massacrait encore plus les élèves de devoirs et de paroles bien placées.

La situation n'était pas encore bien assez mise dans la tête du métis. Il entra dans la chambre, et se changea. Un débardeur blanc et un jean un peu lâche et vieux, ça lui suffisait. Il attacha de nouveaux ses cheveux qui décidément détestaient la discipline, et prit un petit sac avec lui, dans lequel il avait un peu d'argent moldu.

...

Le lendemain le trouva levé très tôt. Jordan était une personne qui faisait très attention à lui, il avait regardé un film, et marché un moment dans les rues en léchant quelques vitrines de piercings.

Et il était rentré, la maison était toujours vide mais la table débarrassée. Alors il s'était couché.

Une main cogna à la porte. Il avait du faire trop de bruit.

"Oui?"

Severus entra, encore en pyjama. Enfin avec un bas de pantalon de jogging chocolat sans rien pour le haut. Des deux on ne sut dire lequel était le plus surpris. Lee en voyant que son professeur avait des tablettes de chocolat et un corps vraiment bien foutu (et que non ses robes noires n'avaient pas fusionné avec son corps) ou Severus en voyant Lee avec des poignets de force de sport, le torse dénudé, un short et des baskets au sol en train de faire ses abdominaux matinaux.

Il s'était arrêté en plein élan, le torse en suspens au milieu de l'action, les abdominaux contractés à leur maximum, les bras derrière la tête.

"J'ai fait trop de bruit? Je me préparais pour aller courir et...

-Non je suis réveillé depuis vingt bonnes minutes. Juste pour te dire qu'il y a de quoi t'entrainer en bas.

-Comment ça? Tu... Non...

-Ben si, dit Severus avec un sourire en refermant la porte."

Jordan se leva d'un coup et rejoignit Severus au bas des escaliers en courant, omettant pour le bien de sa santé mentale que Severus savait sourire. Ils prirent une autre porte au fond du salon qui présentait directement des escaliers dans le béton coulé menant à la cave. Depuis hier soir, le Gryffondor avait réfléchit (un peu, fallait pas pousser non plus) et s'était dit que plutôt qu'avoir des ulcères à l'estomac, il serait du genre naturel. C'est pas comme si Snape le détestait. Mais lui... il le détestait, hein?

Il arriva dans une petite salle seulement éclairée d'une fenêtre avec un banc de musculation, des poids divers et un sac de frappe.

"Tu fais de la boxe?

-Non. C'était juste pour me défouler. Tu peut utiliser ce qu'il y a ici, si tu veux.

-Ben, euh merci.

-Quand on aura déjeuné, on parlera de ton auto défense psychologique."

Ah oui, tiens c'est vrai qu'il était là pour ça.

Il se mit directement sur le banc pour soulever la barre de poids, et automatiquement, Snape se mit derrière lui pour soutenir l'objet. Et il y eut un raté. Si Lee arrivait facilement à soulever quarante kilos allongé, il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir un autre homme au dessus de lui, votre professeur, à moitié nu, qui a une réputation à pas plumer un canard, et qui accessoirement mate des magasines porno gays sur lesquels vous vous êtes flatté le manche à balai (ce qui commençait à être long à retenir). Au final dans un « hhhhumph! », il laissa tomber la barre que Snape retint sans aucune difficulté. Mais Jordan étant un Gryffondor 100% garanti sans conservateurs ni arômes artificiels, Il réagit (stupidement) au quart de tour.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous?"

Le tout pour se rendre compte une demi seconde plus tard qu'il aurait peut-être du fermer sa grande bouche. Snape remit la barre à sa place avant de regarder le métis d'un air suspicieux et amusé.

"Tu as dit quoi?

-Jkfsrwdffrr.

-Enfin Jordan, fit Severus en souriant, toi le Gryffondor innocent tu as ce genre de vocabulaire? Encore un coup des Weasley termina-t-il plus bas.

-NON!"

Ça y est il avait pété une durite. Et le Gryffondor en lui refit surface, tout en se relevant face au Serpentard.

"Je ne suis PAS innocent. J'en ai marre qu'on me traite comme un bébé, vous êtes trop différent du professeur Snape que je connais qui colle les élèves pour rien, vous êtes... vous êtes GENTIL, dit-il avec une moue écœurée.

-J'ai peur de te suivre, dit Snape d'un ton doux.

-Vous vous souvenez en classe? La glu verte c'était moi. Le coup des cafards à la place des coccinelles c'était encore moi, les photos de Lavande nue truquées aussi.

-Je ne te crois pas, dit le Serpentard d'un air déterminé. Les jumeaux t'ont obligé à avouer tout ça, je le vois bien tu es quelqu'un de trop pur pour même penser à...

-Mais il vous faut quoi à la fin? Jordan était excédé. Et puis arrêtez de prendre des pincettes avec moi sur tous ces trucs, j'ai dix-huit ans je sais ce qu'est le SEXE. S.E.X.E.. J'ai déjà pratiqué, l'homosexualité ne me choque pas, moi aussi je trouve que Han Ryu est band..."

La mouche qui avait pété tantôt n'était même plus là. Snape avait la mâchoire qui touchait le sol. Étant donné que Jordan n'avait aucune autre échappatoire, il profita de la gêne générale pour courir en sens inverse et s'enfermer dans sa chambre par un sort.

Il maudit la terre entière quand il entendit des coups à sa porte.

"Je préfère pas vous parler.

-Il faudra bien, ta baguette est toujours dans le salon...

-Je n'en aie pas besoin. Laissez-moi seul.

-Tu es venu ici pour ton renforcement psychologique, peu importe tes préférences, ce qui m'importe est ce que tu pourras apprendre de ce...

-Je n'ai pas besoin de votre leçon, fit le métis avec colère. Je ne suis pas manipulé, pourquoi vous avez du mal à comprendre ça?"

Un silence s'installa et Lee parla presque pour lui même.

"J'en ai marre de cette situation. On ne me prend jamais au sérieux.

-Je suis désolé, fit une voix étouffée de l'autre côté. Je te ramène de quoi manger pour le petit déjeuner.

-Je n'ai pas faim, murmura le métis, trop bas pour que Severus entende."

Il resta prostré contre le bois de cerisier, les genoux remontés, entourés de ses bras et laissa son esprit dériver. Sa vie lui apparut, tout ce qu'il avait toujours fait, ce que seuls ceux qui prenaient le temps de l'écouter savaient. Il avait toujours été tranquille, il avait toujours échappé aux punitions. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si frustré? Pourquoi avait-il si mal quand il repensait à tout ça? Il avait toujours vécu au jour le jour, préférant ne pas s'attarder sur le passé, effaçant ce qui le dérangeait, s'arrangeant toujours pour ne pas avoir à rester seul face à lui même. Trop tard.

Un bruit léger le fit sursauter, et automatiquement, il portait la main à ses yeux, qu'il trouva humides. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte s'ouvrit et qu'il tomba à la renverse. Il vit un grand carré argenté et un visage sarcastique plus haut. Severus était juste au dessus de lui avec un plateau, et enjamba le jeune homme avant de s'assoir en tailleur devant lui. Jordan se redressa pour constater qu'il portait un t-shirt cette fois-ci. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire autre chose que Severus levait un pichet pour rempli un premier verre d'un liquide orangé et onctueux.

"jus d'orange? Demanda le maître des potions sans se soucier des grands yeux chocolats trop brillants.

-je... Oui... Merci.

-Il fait un temps à pas laisser un chien sortir on pourrait aller voir la tour de Londres, qu'en dis-tu?

-Je... Je pige pas là.

-Tu n'a pas besoin de mon entraînement, ton niveau en potions est plus que correct et on va pas se regarder comme deux ronds de flans pendant le reste des vacances, si?

-Euh ouais. Mais franchement la tour de Londres je l'ai déjà vue alors...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais généralement durant les vacances?

-À part rester couché toute la journée à lire des magasines?"

Lee regarda son professeur en souriant. En quelques phrases, l'homme était parvenu à effacer sa peine sans la masquer, et à venir à l'essentiel. Il ne lui avait posé aucune question, n'avait pas tenté une morale ou une consolation quelconque. Il était simplement là.

Il discutèrent finalement normalement, oubliant l'espace de quelques instants qui était l'autre, parlant de la pluie et du beau temps, du quidditch et d'art contemporain, chacun s'étonnant de l'intérêt de l'autre pour un sujet. Avant de s'en rendre compte, Jordan marchait aux côtés de Severus dans la capitale, léchant les vitrines de bijoux et riant à l'humour fin de son professeur.

Dans la boutique d'accessoires gothiques, une jeune fille entra, maquillée à l'extrême, habillée comme si un artiste particulièrement incompris avait fait de sa tenue son chef d'œuvre. Son pantalon en lin blanc semblait demander pitié fasse à la surcharge pondérale de son arrière train, et le fil de couture se distendait encore et encore, millimètre par millimètre. Chaque pas semblait le dernier avant que le fil blanc rende l'âme et que l'impossible se produise. Son blouson de cuir rouge trop court ne couvrait rien de la catastrophe imminente et Lee ouvrit des yeux ronds lorsqu'il sentit le moment fatidique arriver. Elle avait vu un article dans l'étagère du bas.

Jordan ne put détourner les yeux de ce que personne n'avait vu. Dans son délire, un sourire niais sur le visage, il tira sur la manche de Severus qui se retourna sans comprendre au début. Il regarda la main brune qui tenait son grand manteau noir avant de suivre le regard et sourire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Les lois de la physique étaient quand même étonnantes pour que toute cette puisse être contenu dans ce bout de tissu.

Et elle se baissa. D'un coup. Severus aurait presque voulu applaudir la performance du tissu. La culotte noire était visible entre les interstices que ne pouvait décidément pas couvrir la toile distendue et Severus entendit un soupir déçu à côté de lui. Avant de se rendre compte que le garçon n'avait pas retiré sa main. D'un geste naturel, qui aurait du être naturel, il posa subtilement ses longs doigts sur la peau brune. Et Jordan sursauta en s'en rendant compte et c'est à cette époque qu'il devint un expert en tentative désespérée de changement de sujet. Severus sourit en voyant le gryffondor essayer des bagues sur un comptoir, fébrile, tentant surtout de viser le trou tant sa main tremblait que de réellement bluffer le public. Il aurait quand même pu choisir un autre comptoir que celui des bagues pour femme. Il repéra les objets magiques éparpillés dans un coin du magasin plutôt sombre et prit un petit grimoire de sorts pour lui-même. Le commerçant lui fit un sourire entendu lorsqu'ils partirent.

Ils mangèrent dans un bar fish and chips, commentant la tenue des passants, racontant l'histoire de ceux qui passaient devant eux. Et Jordan vit l'homme sans le professeur. Simple, intelligent, drôle, intéressant.

Intéressant se répéta-t-il lorsqu'il s'assit sur son lit le soir même. Ils avaient vu un film, s'étaient baladés à en avoir mal aux pieds. Ils avaient vu un grand nombre d'endroits que jamais Jordan n'aurait pensé visiter seul. Et c'était tout. Ils étaient restés en fait des étrangers intimes. Malgré tout Severus le surprotégeait, n'écoutait pas vraiment ce qu'il racontait et la conversation restait à une distance raisonnable de la surface personnelle. Severus n'était plus le professeur Snape, cinglant, tranchant, le seul qui aurait pu être hermétique à son aura de fausse pureté. Quel idiot il avait été de penser ça? Jamais Snape ne l'avait puni pour quoi que ce soit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait au final?

Il soupira, vidé de tout, incapable de mettre une pensée devant l'autre et remit son oreiller en place. En dessous, comme pour le narguer, le papier glacé sur lequel Han Ryu toisait l'objectif avec insolence. Il ferma les yeux de honte avant de prendre le magasine, coincé entre deux sentiments. Il était gay ou pas? Avoir envie d'un corps fait de vous une personne à ranger dans une case? Il s'adossa au mur, les genoux légèrement relevés avant de poser le magasine dessus, indécis. Et doucement, une page s'ouvrit d'elle même. Évidement la majorité du document était sorcier, il n'était pas rare qu'une image ou une lettre veuille se manifester et montrer au monde qu'elle existait. En général à ce moment là, tout sorcier qui se respectait fermait violemment le livre, ignorant le « squik » désespéré de la pauvre petite lettre et refermait le document d'un sort jusqu'à ce que tout soit revenu à la « normale ».

Sauf qu'apparemment, là c'était le texte qui était ensorcelé pour parler au lecteur. Un test quelconque? Les mots formés par l'avant propos se mélangèrent, courant souvent sur deux petites pattes, pressées pour se mettre dans un ordre différent. Les autres se poussèrent et s'entassèrent gentiment sur les bords de sorte qu'au milieu, le Gryffondor put y lire : « Je ne te connais pas. Qui es-tu? »

Amusé mais blasé, le brun faillit refermer le livre. Était-il si pathétique qu'il accepte qu'un bouquin fasse réellement sa connaissance à la place d'un humain?

Et puis... et puis... et puis le vide. Ça passerait le temps se dit il alors qu'il répondait, grippant les lettres qui se débattaient un peu, surprises, du bout de sa baguette pour répondre.

« Lee Jordan »

Et les lettres, décidément sportives coururent pour former une réponse.

« Et c'est tout? »

C'était quoi ce bouquin? Ils n'étaient pas aussi autonome normalement... Et le lumière se fit dans son esprit. Il se leva d'un coup et partit au salon en courant, magasine roulé sur la page actuelle en main. Il vit Severus dans le canapé, la télé allumée, corrigeant quelques devoirs à l'encre rouge.

"Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Je... en fait non ça va je me demandais si...

-Dis toujours, Lee.

-Eh bien si tu n'as pas chez toi un système d'écriture inter-libraire.

-Ce genre de choses pour écrire instantanément d'un parchemin à l'autre? Non. Je préfère les hiboux ou la parole directe.

-Même pour une urgence?

-Dans ce cas je transplane, c'est simple. L'instantané est puéril et impersonnel...selon moi. Pourquoi ça? Jordan regarda discrètement la page magique. Des phrases s'inscrivaient, alors que Severus était face à lui, sans rien dire.

-Oh je ben... pour savoir. Je voulais écrire aux jumeaux à propos d'un... truc. Un article de la boutique.

-Désolé, je n'ai que mon hibou, et il est en chasse à cette heure-ci.

-C'est pas grave. Merci. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, Lee."

Il retourna dans sa chambre, chamboulé, et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, l'objet face à lui.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on apprendra à se connaître »

« _Qui es-tu?_ » demanda Lee, après un temps de réflexion.

« La vrai question est qui est tu TOI »

« _ça ne marche pas avec moi. N'évite pas les questions._ »

« tu m'as eu. Je ne veux pas me présenter. Mais qui s'en fiche? Je pourrais aussi bien être ta voisine de 80 ans qui a des vues pas très catholiques sur toi. »

Lee eut un petit rire et continua.

« _Alors que veut tu de moi?_ »Demanda-t-il un peu au hasard.

« Discuter. Il est tard et je m'ennuyais alors j'ai testé un sort de communication. Au hasard. Pourquoi ne pas parler tous les deux? Que fais-tu? »

« _La même chose que toi je suppose. Rien d'intéressant._ »

« Quel programme! »

« _Alors on va se faire chier à deux?_ »

« Quel langage! »

« _Je t'emmerde. Crotte chié saloperie de putasserie de merde. Ça fait du bien =)_ »

« J'ai pas l'impression que tu soit très naturel dans ta vie. Tu vis dans un monastère ou un truc du genre? »

« _Non, je suis juste trop ''gentil''. Ça doit être bien de jurer quand on veut_. »

« Je ne sais pas. Je suis restreint aussi. La société, tu vois. »

«_ Tu as quel âge?_ »

« Question piège. Je suis un vieux je crois. Enfin ça dépend du référentiel. »

« _J'ai dix-sept ans et demi. J'en ai marre d'être un ado. Allé balance._ »

« Je suis bien plus vieux. Je dirais la trentaine. »

« _Bah ça va. T'en fais pas je répèterais bien deux fois les choses pour pas que tu oublies ;)_ »

« Enfoiré. »

« _C'est pas faux. Je ne suis pas un vrai gentil._ »

« Et moi qui venait tout sucré pour discuter je me fait insulter comme un malpropre »

« _C'est la loi de la jungle. Au fait je ne connais pas ton nom_ »

« Monmaitre. Tuhai Monmaitre »

«_ Et ma sœur est championne de catch. Allé dis quoi._ »

« Non. Je garde le mystère. »

«_ Dis plutôt que t'as un nom pourri._ »

« Lee ça casse pas des briques je te signale. Lee va au Lit. Lee lit au lit... »

« _C'est nul_. »

« Tu l'a cherché. Bon il est tard. Je dois aller dormir. »

« _Déjà? On commence à peine!_ »

« C'est pour mieux te faire languir mon petit Lee. »

« _Je suis pas petit._ »

« Mon gros Lee. »

«_ Enfoiré._ »

« On est deux ;) »

«_ Tu seras là quand?_ »

Jordan attendit mais les minutes passaient, sans qu'une réponse vienne. Il allait fermer le livre de dépit, quand les mots se formèrent à nouveau.

« Demain même heure? (héhé je t'ai bien eu hein? Aller avoue) »

«_ Je te hais_. »

« Mais tu viendras =) »

« _Aussi. Bonne nuit._ »

« ) »

Le gryffondor ferma son magasine qui aurait maintenant un tout autre attrait. Impossible, il venait de rencontrer un parfait inconnu et il n'attendait qu'une chose, pouvoir discuter encore avec lui, redevenir lui-même. Il s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres.

Comme la veille il se réveilla tôt, mais cette fois-ci partit directement courir dehors malgré la pluie qui tombait drue. Il ne s'était pas remis d'un Snape à moitié nu. Enfin de la scène qui en avait découlé. Bien sur le professeur avait eu énormément de tact ensuite en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé mais on n'efface pas si facilement les choses.

Il fallut bien rentrer, et c'est trempé, soufflant comme un bœuf qu'il arriva. Il passa tête basse devant Severus, l'air peiné.

"Tout va bien?

-Je... oui, rien de spécial.

-Tu es sûr?

-Oui, oui, je reviens."

Il marcha comme il pu jusqu'à la salle de bain avant de se pencher (mais pas trop) sur la baignoire et de prendre ses dreads à pleines mains, et essora. Pleines d'eau elles faisaient au moins cinq kilos. Il était passé à deux doigts du torticolis. Impossible de dire ça à Snape.

"Ça doit pas être pratique."

Jordan se retourna assez vite pour se démettre la hanche. Il regarda environ trois secondes son professeur, scène qui lui rappela vaguement une autre rencontre, mais fort heureusement, là, son sexe était bien rentré dans son pantalon. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de répondre que Snape faisait léviter deux serviettes vers lui.

"Je t'attends en bas pour le petit déjeuner?

-Euh oui. Merci."

Ça avait toujours été comme ça. Poli, plat, neutre. Même si c'était assez révolutionnaire venant de Snape, ça restait... fade. Il prit une douche rapide avant de descendre. C'était presque naturel maintenant de le voir, lui parler, mais forcément l'immense gêne n'avait pas, et ne quitterait pas le Gryffondor. Après une mastication silencieuse en règle, Severus prit la parole.

"Que voulais-tu faire aujourd'hui?

-Rien de spécial, je suppose. Peut être avancer dans mes devoirs de vacances.

-Comme il te plaira. J'ai pas mal de copies à corriger, tu me trouveras au salon."

Et c'était tout, l'homme était déjà partit dans son fauteuil. C'est à ce moment que dans un bruit de pet humide une vieille elfe apparut. Même son plop de transplanage était fatigué. Elle était assez vieille pour qu'on se demande comment tout ça faisait pour tenir encore debout.

"Madonna va débarrasser la table, monsieur, dit la créature d'une voix tremblotante."

Madonna... D'accord on va éviter de penser à quoi que ce soit de ce genre se trémoussant sur une scène, se dit le métis. Il monta et ouvrit sa valise, découvrant ses trop nombreux cours. Au moins ce ne serait pas difficile d'attendre jusqu'au soir.

Dans la même ambiance sépia, le déjeuner eu lieu, avec pour bruit d'ambiance la pluie contre les carreaux. Cette fois, ce fut Jimmy Hendrix qui fit la vaisselle, et Severus expliqua qu'elle était trop vieille pour se rappeler son nom, donc elle prenait le dernier qu'elle entendait à la radio. Jordan se força à étudier jusqu'au diner, s'étonnant lui même d'avoir déjà fait les trois quart de son travail. Comme quoi les profs avaient raison, ils avaient le temps de tout faire. Il oublie presque l'heure de manger, et du faire un gros effort, le livre ouvert tout près de lui alors qu'il composait un devoir de métamorphose. Plus l'heure passait, plus les lignes se fondaient les unes dans les autres, il ne parvenait plus à lire les questions, la tête tournée tantôt vers l'horloge, tantôt vers la page. Vers vingt trois heures, il renonça à ses devoirs, un genou relevé, assis à observer le livre. Et s'il ne venait pas? Et si ce n'était qu'une farce?

Son estomac se tordit, et une douce angoisse monta dans ses entrailles quand les lettres se trémoussèrent avant de faire un cercle et que quelques unes se placèrent. D'autres lettres voyageaient des autres pages pour donner plus de marge aux interlocuteurs, prenant la typographie de l'avant propos en arrivant sur la page.

« Salut. »

Et voilà. Il s'était presque rendu malade pour ce moment en couleurs dans cet endroit trop gris. Et il ne regrettait pas une seconde.

« _Salut._ »

« Dis donc tu es pile à l'heure, tu m'attendais, mon gros Lee? Je t'ai manqué? »

« _Disons que la vie n'est pas superbe ici-bas. Ça va, toi?_ »

« Tu ne nies même pas, c'est grave. Moi ça roule, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? »

« _Je suppose que je peut te le dire. Je vis chez une personne durant les vacances, et il s'est passé assez de choses pour que j'ai envie de m'enfuir_ »

« oh. Cette personne te maltraite? »

« _Non, non. Je me suis juste fichu la plus grosse honte de ma vie_ »

« Tu sais que je fais payer mes séances de psy? »

« _C'est toi qui a posé les questions._ »

« Pas faux. Raconte, ça m'intéresse. Il s'est passé quoi? »

« _En moins d'une semaine, j'ai été nu devant un prof, on m'a dit de passer une semaine chez lui et j'ai découvert que j'étais peut être gay._ »

« Dit comme ça ça paraît franchement graveleux ton plan. »

« _Pas faux. Le fait d'être nu c'était un pari qui a mal tourné. Je me suis retrouvé chez lui par incompréhension, et je me retrouve gay par ennui_. »

« Si je résous ton problème je partage l'argent du prix Nobel avec toi. »

« _Et ce prof est gay_ »

« Je veut au moins quarante pour cent »

« _..._ »

« Bon commence par le début, fais pas la tronche. C'était quoi ce pari? »

« _Voler les sous-vêtements du prof. Sauf que mes potes avaient m'avaient fait boire du viagra juste avant, à mon insu._ »

« Et t'as pas pu te retenir de te jeter sur lui, avec tous ces sous-vêtements? »

« _Crétin. J'avais juste une trique d'enfer qui me faisait un mal atroce. J'ai juste voulu déboutonner mon pantalon et il est arrivé à ce moment là. J'ai couru avec ses caleçons dans les mains._ »

« Très honnêtement, je pense que si t'étais pas aussi blasé j'y aurait pas cru. Et le fait que tu sois chez lui, dis moi que c'est pas parce qu'il a une mission à remplir concernant ton problème de viagra? »

« _NON! Ils pensent tous que je suis un gentil garçon et que j'ai été manipulé, alors ils m'ont mit chez ce prof pour que je fasse une sorte de stage à renforcement psychologique. J'ai pu m'expliquer avec ce prof mais trop tard, maintenant je suis chez lui, mais de toute façon il me considère toujours comme une chose fragile._ »

« Et le rapport avec le fait que tu sois gay? »

« _Je me suis branlé sur le même magasine que celui de mon prof._ »

« ... »

«_ Tu es là?_ »

« Attends je m'en remets. »

« _C'était un accident, hein je voulais pas vraiment, je savais juste qu'il avait un magasine gay, j'en ai fait une copie, et..._ »

Les lettres lui furent piquées sous le nez pour former une réponse.

« Et ta main est tombée sur ton sexe avant de remonter et descendre plein de fois pendant que tes yeux parcouraient accidentellement le magasine? »

« _Te fous pas de moi c'est pas simple._ »

« Je sais. »

« _Comment ça?_ »

« Tu veux un dessin? En passant tu as peut être juste fantasmé sur un corps une fois comme ça. »

« _Alors comment on sait si on l'est?_ »

« Y'a un sort pour ça »

« _Sérieux?_ »

« Non, je te faisais marcher =) »

« _T'es nul._ _Y'a plus qu'a tester. Hommes me voilà._ »

« Ça te perturbe pas plus que ça? »

« _Bah qu'est-ce que j'y peux de toutes façons? Je suis pas quelqu'un qui se prend la tête_. »

« En parlant de tête, tu ressemble à quoi? »

« _Je suis blonde et j'ai de gros seins._ »

« Bien joué. Allé, donne moi un truc. »

« _Tu me drague là en fait?_ »

« Moi? Mais non, que vas-tu t'imaginer là? »

« _Tant pis. Je te l'aurais dit si tu le faisais._ »

« Tu es au courant que je suis un parfait inconnu qui peut mentir, et surtout être très moche et tout? »

« _Ouais, je crois. Je m'en tape._ »

« Tu prends énormément de risques. »

«_ J'adore ça. Et c'est toi qui a commencé à vouloir savoir comment j'étais _»

« En même temps moi je suis un vieux croulant qui vient chercher un peu de bon temps toi tu es... »

« _Assez grand pour savoir ce que je veux. Tu es en train de me casser ma demi molle la._ »

« Tu es barré. Et ce n'est que notre deuxième conversation. »

« _Ça me suffit. Tu en sais déjà plus sur moi que beaucoup._ »

« Alors, Lee à quoi tu ressemble? »

« _J'ai la peau matte, et une énorme... personnalité. Des grandes dreads aussi._ »

« J'adore les cheveux longs ou particuliers. Des piercings, je suppose? »

« _Ouep. Un à l'oreille droit, un sur le torse._ »

« T'es au courant que le piercing au téton ça fait vraiment gay? »

« _Je sais mais ça me va trop bien. Et puis les filles aussi aiment bien jouer avec._ »

« Je crois que j'adorerais aussi. »

« _À quoi tu ressemble?_ »

« Ah aaaah. Tu aimerais le savoir hein? J'ai la peau blanche et les cheveux noirs. Magnifique n'est-ce pas? »

« _On dirait la description de mon prof chez qui je vis._ »

« Je peux être lui si tu veut mieux t'imaginer quelqu'un. Ça te dit de tenter l'expérience? »

« _C'est bizarre._ »

« Je ne fais que proposer, après tout on s'amuse, ce n'est pas comme si c'était vraiment réel. »

« _Ouais allé, tente. Je suis certain de pas pouvoir fantasmer sur ce gars là en particulier._ »

« Tu dis ça comme si tu n'attendais que ça...un challenge. Il est si laid? »

« _J'en sais rien, il est surtout soit très cynique soit très fade._ »

« Décris le moi »

« _Cheveux mi longs noirs, très bien entretenu pour son âge, je crois qu'il est plus musclé que moi. Grand et mince._ »

« T'es sûr que t'aurais pas des vues sur lui, toi? »

« _Honnêtement j'en sais rien. Faut voir. Allez compose je t'attends._ »

« Qu'est-ce que tu pense qu'il ferait s'il savait que tu avais copié son magasine? »

« _Je pense qu'il le sait, je lui ait parlé d'un des acteurs du bouquin sans faire exprès. Il a ignoré ce fait._ »

« Tu ne m'a pas compris. Il le sait indirectement certainement. Mais s'il te prenait sur le fait. Imagines toi seulement une seconde la scène, tu es devant ce livre, d'ailleurs tu l'a presque oublié, tu es juste dans ton lit, la main sur le sexe, au bord de la jouissance et il rentre, parce qu'il t'entend gémir et que toi tu ne l'a pas entendu frapper à la porte? »

« _Je crois que je m'arrêterais net, et qu'un gros silence s'installerait._ »

« Tu as l'imagination trop étroite. Si ton prof est gay est que tu n'es pas si mal il ne laissera pas une occasion pareille couler. »

« _J'ai du mal à l'imaginer me tailler une pi..._ »

« Tssk. Petit débutant. Tu n'es pas dans le Je répète donc. Que ferait-il? »

« _Dans un bon porno il s'appellerait Ramon et je me jetterais sur son pantalon de cuir._ »

« Ok y'a du boulot. »

« _Que veut-tu je veux du concret pas du rêve à deux noises._ »

« Il est temps que je devienne lui alors. Je suis ton professeur, je suis dans ma chambre. Et j'ai envie de toi. »

« _..._ »

« Ça choque, hein? »

« _J'ai eu un frisson. Je sais pas de quoi mais c'était très bizarre. Je sais même pas s'il est vraiment dans sa chambre._ »

« Si je le suis. Il est tard et je voulais te parler, secrètement. Mais je suis ton professeur je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir envie de toi. Alors je me masturbe seulement en pensant à tes courbes, à tes cheveux que j'adore. »

« _Je me demande à quoi il ressemble quand il le fait._ »

« Toujours sous le drap, c'est devenu une habitude. C'est assez difficile d'écrire en même temps, d'ailleurs. »

« _Tu pourrais presque me donner envie._ »

« Ne dit pas ça moi j'ai vraiment envie de m'envoyer en l'air. »

« _Je ne sais même pas si tu joues ton rôle._ »

« Qui s'en fiche? Je sais que tu passe déjà ta main entre tes jambes. »

« _Bien joué. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai eu personne dans mon lit._ »

« Et un prof serait une bonne idée? »

« _Qui s'en fiche? Je suis majeur, non?_ »

« À force d'y penser tu vas finir par vraiment vouloir te le faire. »

« _J'y ait déjà pensé._ »

« Tu es officiellement tombé du côté obscur. »

« _Mon âme brûlera en enfer de toutes façons autant prendre du bon temps..._ »

« Tu compte te le faire? »

« _Chiche_. »

« C'était pas un défi, tu sais O.O »

« _C'est pas comme si c'était réalisable. À mon avis à ce niveau il faudrait que je le viole presque pour qu'il accepte._ »

« Je te raconte pas la super ambiance légère qui s'en suivra... »

« _Comment je fais alors?_ »

« T'es au courant que tu es passé de « suis-je normal » à « il faut que je me le fasse »? »

« _Je t'emmerde._ »

« Sympa. Passons. Et si t'essayait de faire les choses... je sais pas, une idée folle comme ça... normalement? »

« Genre la déclaration les fleurs et un restau? »

« Euh... En gros, ouais. »

« _Mais je suis pas amoureux de lui, moi. Je veux juste..._ »

« Je sais, merci passe les détails sur Snape, j'ai déjà du mal à... »

« _..._ »

« Ah euh ben euh... il se fait tard... »

« _Qui c'est?_ »

« ... »

« _T'es au courant que je suis celui qui est chez Snape avec toutes les potions de révélations que sa baraque contient?_ »

« ... »

« _Et que dans moins de quinze secondes, sachant que notre « contrat » est brisé parce que tu m'as menti je saurais exactement où tu te trouves?_ »

« Potter. »

« _Harry ne s'appellerait pas lui-même par son nom. Et un seul élève sait où se trouve la maison de Snape, et un seul pouvait savoir de sa bouche que j'irais, ce qui exclu tous les Gryffondor qui seraient déjà venus me rendre visite._ »

« Ok t'as gagné Jordan... »

« _Content de te parler Malefoy. Pourquoi tu as fait ça?_ »

« Pour savoir ce que tu faisais vraiment chez mon parrain. Maintenant je sais. »

« _Et tu vas afficher ça en grand dans tout Poudlard?_ »

« Personne n'y croirait. Tu es Jordan après tout. »

« _Tu m'a aussi menti sur tes préférences?_ »

« Non. »

« _J'ai un peu de mal à te croire en fait. Surtout que Malefoy pourrait aussi bien l'avoir dit à Nott ou Zabini ou..._ »

« Ok c'est bon. Il y a une cheminée cachée dan ta chambre. Je le sais parce que Sev m'a déjà accueillit certaines vacances. Il suffit de tirer la patte du bureau vers toi. Celle la plus proche de toi, collée au mur. »

« _Je vais avoir l'air d'un crétin mais passons... J'essaye._ »

Sans grande conviction, mais avec un espoir secret, Jordan bascula légèrement son corps et tira sur la patte en bois. Et un déclic se fit entendre. Face au lit, le mur ondula pour laisser place à une cheminée ancienne, dans laquelle flottait la tête de Draco, visiblement gêné.

"Oh mon dieu Draco... Ils t'ont coupé la tête!

-Crétin, fit le blond en relevant un peu la tête. Tu es content maintenant?

-On va dire que oui. Fit Lee en croisant les bras.

-Hey je savais pas que ça rendait aussi bien ton piercing!

-Je t'interdis de mater mon corps parfait...

-Ben voyons. La main du Serpentard apparu dans la cheminée alors qu'il lissait ses cheveux de ses doigts. Alors quoi maintenant?

-Bah là ça change pas mal de choses. C'est quand même ton parrain...

-Je m'en branle.

-Bon ben ça change plus grand chose. De toutes façons je t'ai dit j'ai pas vraiment beaucoup de chances de...

-C'est là que tu te trompe. Il suffit de connaître le bon moment, fit le blond en souriant.

-Ah?

-Ben ouais. Mais tu te doutes que je vais pas te le dire? J'ai attendu un moment comme celui la depuis des semaines!

-Ok, ce bon moment se monnaye avec?

-Undhgtrrfv.

-Je crains n'avoir pas saisi.

-Je te l'écrirais sur le journal. Jordan haussa un sourcil.

-Si tu n'étais pas tout vert à cause des flammes je dirais que là tu rougis.

-La ferme."

Jordan eu un demi-sourire alors que la tête du blond disparaissait. Les mots furent mis, démis et remit dans un autre ordre cinq fois de suite avant que Draco trouve les bons et que Jordan comprenne le deal. Il du supplier le blond de revenir après s'être marré trois fois et le calme revint quand il réalisa la chose. Ok il n'avait plus qu'a s'acheter une ferme dans les pays de l'est et élever des poules. Mais comme plus il y pensait, plus il voulait se faire Snape, il répondit par la positive, c'est pas comme s'il n'avait jamais entubé de Serpentard.

Il ferma le bouquin une petite heure plus tard, ils avaient convenu de se prévenir par un code sur le livre tous les deux jours. Le plan « je vais me le faire » entra comme un rayon de soleil dans la vieille maison. Dès le lendemain, bien avant le petit déjeuner, Jordan commença par chercher la vieille elfe qui se cachait, comme l'avait dit Draco, dans la buanderie, entre un lecteur cassette des années 80, un vieux jukebox qu'on avait du mettre aux ordures et des CDs de très mauvaise qualité, invendus. Sur l'un d'eux on pouvait lire « Cindy Sanders ». Et juste au dessus d'un petit lit improvisé, sur une étagère, une radio couverte de guirlandes et de gommettes en tout genre, avec deux cierges allumés de chaque côté. Tout d'abord James Brown voulu se défendre, mais au premier geste, les os craquèrent, et la créature se mit à chouiner, barbouillant son visage rugueux et ridé de mucus et autre liquide visqueux. Chouinement qui cessa net quand elle vit le trésor qu'on lui offrait. Un authentique walkman à deux noises avec son casque et trois cassettes en prime. Elle le tripota de ses gros doigts, mordit dans un coin pour vérifier la qualité (elle avait vu faire ça a la télé un fois, du coup tout ce qui lui appartenait était mâchouillé au coin) secoua, péta, s'excusa et prit les genoux de Jordan dans ses bras.

Deux secondes plus tard elle le mettait à la porte pour écouter les trésors de son précieux en émettant un bruit étrange qui devait être un rire semi-machiavélique, et Lee attendit patiemment devant la porte, il avait le temps, il n'était que six heures du matin. Et puis Eminem sortit, un grand sourire sur le visage, le geste lent et souple, un peu comme si elle avait prit une bonne ligne de crack.

Sans un mot, les yeux dans ses nuages roses et bleus, elle lui fit signe d'entrer et s'assit avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de parler d'une voix affreusement éraillée.

"Que veut le jeune invité?

-C'est... disons assez difficile je voudrais... comment dire... Snape...

-Le jeune invité veut faire touche pipi à monsieur Snape?

-...

-Jukebox donné par Sirius pour touche pipi. Radio donnée par Lucius pour touche pipi. Cds et lecteur donné par Draco pour...

-Quoi?

-...Sortir trois nuits de suite sans se faire prendre pour aller danser.

-...

-Touche pipi ou danser?

-Touche pipi murmura le métis en baissant la tête. Avec de la chance, elle ne savait même pas ce que c'était.

-Le maître préfère être au dessus.

-...

-...

-...

-L'invité va bien?

-Ouais. Ouais ça va.

-L'invité devra prendre une douche, sans le rideau, et tomber, se faire mal appeler le maître et l'embrasser. Ensuite touche pipi.

-C'est si simple? Mais si tout le monde l'a déjà fait, enfin... Ses tripes se tordirent quand il imagina Sirius ou Lucius se faire Snape.

-Pas de soucis, autre technique pour les autres, mais efficace."

La vieille elfe mit le casque sur ses oreilles et la musique filtra légèrement dans la pièce durant une bonne dizaine de secondes avant que Lee demande.

"Et c'est tout?

-Si ça marche pas je nie tout, dit la créature sans se défaire de sa musique."

Prudemment, Jordan se leva et sortit presque à reculons. Il avait sacrifié deux noises pour une scène dont un aveugle de dos à 500 mètres aurait vu la supercherie. Bon, ben, de toute façon il n'avait rien à perdre. Il entra dans le salon et entendit Snape qui sortait de la salle de bain au premier étage.

Il arriva aux escaliers, laissa descendre son professeur avec un sourire convenable, et après un bonjour lointain échangé, monta les marches. Ce qui était pratique c'était qu'il n'avait pas encore d'habitudes donc il prenait sa douche quand ça lui chantait. Il mit un bon quinze secondes dix centièmes pour se déshabiller, vérifier son taux de beaugossitude, et entrer dans la baignoire. La il se mouilla intégralement le corps, prit la savonnette entre deux doigts et la posa sur le fond humide. Il prit une bonne respiration, calcula l'angle de chute, qui de toutes façons était erroné vu son niveau en physique élémentaire, s'accrocha au rideau ouvert et mit l'autre main sur le mur. Pour ne pas tomber comme un péquenot au fond de la baignoire et se faire mal au derrière, il mit un pied sur le rebord, laissant ses parties pendouiller dans le vide avant de se mettre en appui sur le savon.

Alors qu'il tombait, la seule pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit fut : et si l'elfe s'était foutue de lui?

Il hurla a la mort les cinq seconde qu'il fallait a Severus pour grimper les marches, ouvrir la porte d'une façon violente, baguette à la main, cherchant l'ennemi... Pour trouver Jordan, partagé entre la baignoire et le sol, se tenant le poignet, et reniflant comme un gosse. Il était adorable. D'un coup sec une serviette apparut sur l'objet exposé, et le poignet fut bandé d'un sort simple sans se soucier du gémissement déchirant du jeune homme. Severus préférait ne jamais toucher au corps des autres avec la magie. Les effets secondaires étaient parfois terribles.

"Que s'est-il passé?

-J'ai glissé.

-...

-?

-Tu as... glissé?

-Oui."

Sans un mot, Severus se leva, le visage fermé et descendit les marches quatre à quatre. S'ensuivit une minute durant laquelle de grands cris de colères filtrèrent au travers du plancher, coupé par une voix éraillée, temps durant lequel Jordan se demanda s'il était de bon ton de se relever. Et alors qu'il gémissait pour de vrai parce que le carrelage ça fait vachement mal, la porte s'ouvrit dans une volée, et le visage glacial du professeur figea Lee un instant.

"Je ne coucherais pas avec toi."

Le claquement retentit longtemps dans la tête de l'adolescent. Il vit qu'il s'était écorché la hanche sur un carreau mal posé et du se soigner tout seul, mettant les quelques pansements qu'il avait trouvé dans l'armoire à pharmacie sur sa peau brune. La seule phrase qui tournait dans ses pensées étaient : je veut pas sortir.

Il fallu bien quand il s'aperçut qu'il avait séché tout seul, qu'il devait bien être midi et qu'il y avait environ cinq secondes que Snape avait redescendu les escaliers. Il sortit en tentant de faire attention, marchant tel un félin vers sa chambre. Le parquet craqua jusqu'à Big Ben avant qu'il ne touche la poignée de la porte. Il écrivit rapidement quelques mots sur le livre, attendit trois secondes, et secoua le magazine. Moins d'une minute plus tard Draco arrivait un peu en colère. Secouer le magazine le faisait vibrer de l'autre côté et il se trouve que Draco recevait son père qui avait un peu insisté pour savoir ce qui faisait ce raffut.

« Quoi? »

« _Il a tout deviné. C'est la fin._ »

« Comment ça tout deviné, tu as fait comme je t'ai dit? »

« _Oui mais il a deviné direct._ »

« T'as pas sentit comme un léger malaise quand il t'a regardé? »

« _Si comment tu sais?_ »

« Tu vis sous le toit de Snape et t'es pas au courant que c'est un maître en occlumancie? »

«_ ..._ »

« Mec t'es dans la merde. »

« _Je fais quoi alors?_ »

« Je sais pas trop. Quand je veut savoir si mes parents savent une connerie que j'ai faite j'utilise un sort de camouflage »

« _Un gamin de douze ans peut repérer ce sort, et en plus y'a que les pervers pour s'en servir!_ »

« ... écoutes moi je te donne des idées hein, et puis c'est tellement petit que personne n'y pense alors... »

C'est ainsi que Lee affublé d'un sort que même un gosse en couche culotte n'aurait pas fait parce qu'à lui il lui reste de la dignité se dirigea vers les escaliers. Se dirigea car les marches grincèrent et Lee s'immobilisa totalement alors qu'il allait faire un pas, refusant de se dire qu'il était parfaitement ridicule, et découvrit Severus qui remontait, s'essuyant distraitement le coin de la bouche avant d'aller dans la salle de bains. Jordan eut une illumination. Il irait forcément dans sa chambre après. La porte était tout juste entrouverte. Prenant le courage qu'il n'avait pas à deux mains, il fit trois pas qui tombèrent miraculeusement sur des planches stables et entra pour la seconde fois dans la chambre maudite. Et attendit debout comme un glandu (et en plus il avait faim).

L'efficacité du sort n'était plus à démontrer mais elle demandait en contrepartie une parfaite immobilité du sorcier touché, pour se fondre dans le décor.

Effectivement après deux ou trois minutes qui parurent des heures à Jordan, Severus entra dans la chambre. Lee fit assez d'apnée pour voir des carrés colorés autour de son champ de vision. Snape passa devant lui sans le remarquer, et se laissa tomber sur son lit, croisant ses longues jambes. À force de le regarder, il finit par avoir les jambes engourdies. Il remercia le sort qui empêchait tout bruit produit par lui d'être entendu de l'extérieur tel une quinte de toux qui venait quand on avait pas besoin d'elle ou autre inconvenance malodorante. Et puis Severus en eut enfin marre de son livre, ce qui fut bien parce que Lee n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Il y avait une chaise qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis tout à l'heure mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. À présent détruire sa couverture lui semblait presque sans conséquence tant ses jambes demandaient grâce.

Snape se leva et l'espace d'une seconde Jordan se crut découvert. Le professeur de potions retira son t-shirt à deux centimètres du nez du métis, qui trouva accessoirement qu'il était vraiment bien foutu et qu'il sentait bon, et mit le vêtement sur la chaise en bois avant d'aller sous ses draps. Non il n'allait pas dormir quand même? Il devait être une ou deux heures de l'après midi! Ah non il ne dort pas, se dit le gryffondor. Il fait quoi avec sa main la? C'était quoi ce bruit de braguette ouverte? La nuque de Jordan était si tendue qu'un millimètre de plus et il se serait rompu un tendon. Il ne pouvait pas voir ce que faisait l'autre homme, avec son genou relevé et sa main sous le drap. Il le savait, bien sûr mais il voulait être sûr et puis quand même il venait de s'engueuler avec Snape qui avait découvert qu'il voulait coucher avec lui, il avait pas mangé et son professeur n'avait pas eu d'autre idée que de lire et maintenant se vider les... enfin les... Jordan eu une déconnection nerveuse. Le drap était déformé par l'érection et la main qui allait et venait sur le membre. C'est quand on voit les gens jouer avec leur sexe qu'on se rend compte qu'ils en ont un. Il voulait mourir avec la conviction que Dumbledore et MacGonagall étaient asexués. Ses yeux durent faire un effort conséquent pour remonter jusqu'au visage de Snape. Il se mordait les lèvres pour se retenir même de haleter. Mais pourquoi il haletait pas? Hein? Pourquoi? De temps en temps, quand la pression semblait redescendre, il passait sa langue sur ses lèvres, et reprenait de plus belle. Son genou relevé oscillait de droite à gauche et sa main gauche s'accrochait aux draps. Mazette Lee ne savait pas de quelle manière il s'astiquait le concombre mais ça avait l'air sacrément bon!

Le temps n'avait plus vraiment d'intérêt et c'est presque avec surprise que Jordan entendit un râle étouffé, et vit Snape se tendre avant de jouir entre ses draps, puis retomber, le visage grave, presque triste.

Et comme il en arrive aussi souvent que la visite de Merlin à Poudlard, Jordan eut une illumination. Snape se masturbait pour lui. Snape avait envie de lui. Ben pourquoi il lui avait dit que...

_Occlumancie lui dit sa conscience avec humeur._

Ah oui il doit savoir maintenant que j'ai juste envie de tester. J'y peux rien moi.

_En même temps tu coucherais avec le premier petit con qui veut se faire une idée de sa sexualité?_

Ben...

_Et que tu es célibataire, vieux et que personne ne t'aime?_

Ben...

_Et que cette personne te laissera tomber comme une capote usagée juste après pour le raconter à tout le monde?_

... c'est pas faux. Mais j'y peut rien si je suis pas amoureux de lui, moi! J'ai juste envie de me le faire!

_Oui, ben lui il veut pas._

Alors il faisait que vérifier qu'il avait encore du sperme à l'instant?

_T'es con ou tu le fais exprès?_

Eh jte permet pas!

_..._

...

...

Oh merde.

_Tu l'as dit._ _Cela dit en passant je SUIS toi._

Je t'emmerde.

_Bon on fait quoi?_

On attend qu'il dorme et on se casse manger un truc après on réfléchit.

_T'es déjà attaché à lui._

Je le connais même pas! Et pis... et pis...

_hin hin hin_

Mais tu vas la fermer oui?

_T'es au courant de ta schizophrénie, au fait?_

Ouais, et d'ailleurs tu ferais bien de partir pour le moment!

C'est ainsi que Jordan resta parfaitement immobile, trop concentré avec son dialogue intérieur, les yeux ressortant presque de ses orbites. Il sursauta presque quand il vit Snape se tourner en boule vers la fenêtre, mordant sa lèvre inférieure et fermer les yeux. Jordan eu un pincement au cœur. Il ne souhaitait ça à personne. Pas même à Snape.

Il partit en catimini dans la cuisine se faire un sandwiche. La vieille elfe de maison avait mit des lunettes noires et feignit ne pas le reconnaître, baragouinant dans un téléphone cassé dans un langage anglo-germano-franco-italien.

La journée était vraiment merdique. Même le sandwiche était merdique, le thon était périmé dedans. En mâchonnant et en écoutant la pluie tambouriner sur les fenêtres, il repensa a la scène, omettant avec une mauvaise foi incroyable la bosse qui avait eu du mal à baisser au niveau de son entrejambe, et à l'expression de vide que reflétaient les yeux noirs de Severus. S'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait ce serait de la pitié ou juste son instinct de gueule d'ange qui veut être bien en tout point? Il avait vraiment envie que tout s'arrange, mais il y a des choses tellement plus complexes que les conneries qu'il avait faites à Poudlard. Sauf la fois où il avait disposé les feuilles de thé de façon originale dans la tasse du professeur Trelawney et qu'elle avait passé deux jours à l'hôpital, croyant fermement qu'elle était enceinte d'un fantôme.

Il valait mieux attendre. Peut-être laisser passer ces jours, rentrer à Poudlard et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Oui c'était certainement mieux. Il remonta, et se mit sur le lit qu'il ne quittait presque plus pour écrire mollement à Draco.

« _Désolé. J'arrête là._ »

Il laissa le magasine ouvert et s'étendit, observant le plafond, vidé de toute pensée. Une vibration lui fit lire la page.

« Quoi? Il s'est passé quoi? Jordan! Allô? Eh! »

« _Désolé. J'ai plus envie de le faire._ »

« Tu es hétéro, finalement? »

« _Non. Disons que je me suis rendu compte de ce que je voulais faire. Même moi je trouve ça moche d'utiliser quelqu'un pour le sexe_ » il omit soigneusement de parler de sa « découverte ».

« Tant pis. »

« _Je t'aiderais pour ton problème._ »

« Pourquoi? »

« _Comme ça. Tu veux une raison?_ »

« Non. Merci Jordan. »

« _On se revoit demain._ »

« Bye. »

Lee ferma la page en papier glacé et reprit son observation du plafond. Snape Snape Snape... C'était la seule chose qui parvenait à produire quelque chose dans ses pensées. L'expression qu'avait eue le Maître des potions l'avait perturbé plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Le soir tomba sans qu'il ne le voit, triste fade et fidèle à lui même. Jordan sortit de sa chambre et entendit Snape faire de même juste après lui. Ils ne se parlèrent pas de la soirée, et Lee préféra regarder son assiette. Pascal Obispo se fit très discrète et la soirée ne fut pas triste et grise. Elle fut simplement pleine de regrets et amère. Lee aurait voulu s'excuser mais il savait que tout ce qui était dans sa tête il ne le feignait pas alors à quoi bon?

Snape partit, ne laissant dans le champ de vision du métis que deux longues mains blanches laissant tomber une serviette sur la table, le plat à peine entamé. Son cœur se serra à la pensée que Snape était triste et écœuré par sa personne. Snape, Snape, Snape.

Il se réveilla en pleine nuit et par pur instinct se jeta le sort de camouflage. Il n'avait pas pu dormir. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre discrètement, et vit la porte en face ouverte. Il se déplaça comme il pu et passa devant la salle de bains. Lieu de tous les conflits. Snape était à la fenêtre et fumait, l'esprit voguant vers je ne sais quelle destination. Il resta longtemps à cette fenêtre, et Jordan le regarda, refusant de sentir le froid qui engourdissait ses pieds, respirant a plein poumons les restes de fumée qui venaient jusqu'à lui. Et Snape dispersa tout d'un sort, comme un rêve qui se brise, et partit dans son lit d'un pied décidé, sachant parfaitement que le sommeil ne le prendrais pas ou presque.

...

Cela fait trois jours qu'il l'observe, au cours desquelles leur relation à évolué. Ils se disent bonjour, il ne dort presque plus, il l'observe fumer sa cigarette, et il a prit froid. Il se lève chaque nuit, attendant parfois une heure pour le voir apparaître, sentant ses tripes se tordre, cette sensation qu'il attend, qu'il espère, il le regarde marcher, et parfois tend le bras vers lui qui lui tourne le dos, révélant dans un flou étrange son bras avec l'espoir secret qu'il se retourne, et ne se retourne pas à la fois. Plus le temps passe, moins il voudrait qu'il passe. Il ne peut plus se passer de ces nuits à l'épier, à l'attendre, à le regarder du bout de la pièce, il aime ce carrelage froid, ce montant de porte en bois contre lequel il s'appuie, ce dos qu'il observe, ce visage... cette personne.

...

« _Je l'aime_ »

« T'es dans la merde, mec. »

« _Je sais. Mais je crois vraiment que je l'aime._ »

« Sev est quelqu'un de bien. Mais si je l'avais dit à Poudlard personne ne m'aurait cru. »

« _Je sais._ »

« Tu comptes faire quoi? »

« _Rien. Je peux rien faire._ »

...

"Tu as préparé tes affaires pour demain? On rentrera dimanche après midi, ce sera mieux pour avoir le temps.

-Euh... Pas encore. Je dois ranger mes livres aussi.

-Tu auras besoin de moi?

-Non.

-Je me reposerais dans ma chambre dans ce cas.

-D'accord."

La conversation s'arrête là alors que le gryffondor hurle dans sa tête qu'il veut que Snape reste, qu'il reste et qu'il le prenne dans ses bras. Il serre les dents à se faire mal. Et Severus n'entends pas. Depuis ce fameux jour, il ne tente même plus d'entrer dans les pensées du métis. Ni même de relever le moindre signe qu'un homme ordinaire aurait pu voir sur ce visage triste.

Ce soir est le dernier soir. Ce soir il ne dormira pas. Il veut le voir encore une fois, saturer ses pensées de lui, imprimer, graver cette image d'un Severus allongé dans son lit, faiblement éclairé par la fenêtre. Severus. Le mot roule sur sa langue, faiblement, doucement comme une vague, alors que sa fourchette patauge dans la nourriture froide.

Severus. Une main frêle se pose sur son épaule, Christina Aguilera baisse le regard, elle s'en veut un peu. Et de sa main rugueuse et habituée à ces choses là, elle essuie une petite larme qui menaçait de tomber sur la joue du jeune invité.

...

Il monte à l'étage mais ne va pas dans sa propre chambre. Il va chez lui. Il est décidé ce soir. Peu importe les conséquences, il ne veut que le voir, le toucher du regard, relever ses traits, s'imprimer de son odeur. Il sait qu'il ne dort pas. La porte est entrouverte, Severus ne ferme jamais la porte, il a toujours peur, toujours sous tension, il est encore traqué comme un animal par ceux qui restent de l'ordre de Voldemort. Il entre en silence, cela fait longtemps qu'il connait les lattes silencieuses. Il est la allongé, observant le plafond. Un simple pantalon couvre ses hanches, mais ce soir, il ne semble pas enclin à quoi que ce soit. La lune éclaire plus fort ce soir, elle est presque pleine. Severus. Severus... Severus... Sans s'en rendre compte, il avance, créant avec son corps de courtes volutes de fumée noire qui s'estompent rapidement, dévoilant une partie de son corps à chaque fois. Il ne le voit pas, le gryffondor est encore trop dans la zone d'ombre. Et lorsqu'il arrive près, tout près du lit, brisant à peine la lumière qui s'écrase sur le torse d'albâtre, il voit les yeux, emplis d'une tristesse et de vide. Il a compris depuis longtemps. Il se baisse, et s'assoit sur le bord du matelas, disparaissant et apparaissant dans un souffle fluide, et sa main se tend vers ces deux yeux qui observent la fenêtre à travers lui. La main, avance lentement mais surement, timide, ose un premier contact avec la joue. Il ferme les yeux, tend sa mâchoire vers la peau amie. Le dos des doigts caresse lentement, descendent vers la gorge dans un silence cristallin. Et la pulpe frôle alors le torse sculpté, illuminé de la lueur pâle de l'astre, descendent encore, Lee n'y prête déjà plus attention. Son cœur résonne à ses oreilles, risque de faire exploser ses tympans. Il ne voit que lui, et se penche. Il est au dessus de lui, les yeux noirs ont eu un léger tremblement et Jordan reste à deux millimètres au-dessus de lui, sentent son souffle contre le sien, la chaleur de sa peau sur ses lèvres, sentant son odeur de tabac mélangé a celle de son corps. Il reste en suspens, comme si une glace fine l'empêchait d'aller plus loin, le prévenant que quelque chose se briserait s'il le faisait. Que son innocence se perdrait et qu'il se noierait. Avait-il seulement envie de rester au dessus de la surface?

Il aspira le souffle qui venait à lui et gouta la douceur des lèvres sous lui. Et perdit pied, pour se laisser couler, l'âme tranquille. Alors que ses sens se saturent, il rompt doucement, tendrement le baiser, et regarde avec émoi le corps qui se présente sous lui. La main éthérée, apparaissant furtivement continue son chemin, trouvant la lisière du pantalon, parcourant avec légèreté les cuisses couvertes, les jambes, pour remonter, imprimant avec dévotion les sensations au bout de ses doigts. Appliquant parfois le plat de la main, appuyant pour mieux ressentir, presque fusionner avec ce corps tant espéré. Une main blanche prend sa joue en coupe, troublant ses dreads et le sort un instant, et Lee penche la tête, appréciant l'instant, ferme les yeux et écrase une goutte qui trace un sillon sur sa joue jusqu'à la paume.

Alors il se relève, et le prend dans ses bras. C'est la seconde fois qu'il pleure pour lui. La dernière, se promit le Serpentard. Il prend son menton, l'embrasse encore et encore dans cette alcôve ou l'interdit est couvé, dans le secret de cette nuit.

Sans un bruit, dans un accord sans paroles, il retire son t-shirt, embrasse son cou, revenant toujours sur la peau chaude pour le rassurer, brisant un peu plus le sort à chacun de ses passages. Il le soulève, et l'invite à venir à ses côtés, pour mieux l'avoir sous lui, le dominer, le protéger, ne plus le laisser partir. Il le regarde dans ses grands yeux chocolat, mais n'y reste pas longtemps, les lèvres pleines l'appellent, il avait eu tant de mal à y résister. Le métis retire lui-même le pantalon et ne se surprend même pas quand ses lèvres trouvent le chemin pour le prendre en bouche naturellement, sans aucune honte. Et il les entend, les halètements qu'il espérait, ceux qui ne devaient être produits que par sa bouche, son corps, ses mains. Ils deviennent gémissements, et Severus repousse l'adolescent avec douceur, avant de l'allonger à nouveau. Il ne veut voir que son visage, ses yeux qui l'ont emprisonné depuis le premier jour.

Le gryffondor rougit quand même un peu en écartant ses jambes, mais oublie vite le sujet quand son corps colle totalement celui du Serpentard, il ne veut rien d'autre. Il sent la verge pousser légèrement, tout est d'un naturel si vrai... Il la sent entrer légèrement, ressortir, et revenir, toujours un peu plus. Il n'avait pas vu le lubrifiant mis rapidement sur la hampe, mais ses pensées s'égarent lorsqu'il le sent enfin totalement en lui. Ils ne bougent plus, appréciant le moment, et Severus se remet à bouger, la verge trop dure, douloureuse, il sait qu'il ne durera pas cette fois, mais ce n'est pas grave, Jordan aussi est au bord de la jouissance. S'appuyant sur un bras il caresse l'objet tendre avec souplesse et dextérité, découvrant la peau fine et humide, gardant un rythme profond et lent, avant de ne plus rien contrôler. Pris de frissons violents il relâche son attention et accélère la cadence, excité encore plus si c'est possible par la vision du gryffondor se masturbant sous lui. C'est en le voyant se déverser sur son ventre qu'il s'autorise à jouir, poussant tout au fond pour marquer son amant à vie, laissant échapper des mots qu'il ne regrette pas, auquel l'autre répond dans un souffle, perdu dans les limbes de son plaisir.

...

Le silence est revenu, mais il a changé, il est calme et serein, Severus ferme les yeux, il dormira cette nuit, le cœur léger.

Il tourna son visage vers Jordan, avant de parler d'une voix un peu éraillée.

"Ça va?"

Paroles stupides, simples, mais qui signifient tellement.

"Oui. Ça va.

-Viens."

Et Lee de se blottir entre les bras puissants de son Serpentard. Oui. Tout va bien. Maintenant.

...

Personne n'a revu Lee Jordan à Poudlard. Il travaille comme aide potionniste au laboratoire privé de Severus Snape. Il passera ses examens d'ASPICs en candidat libre à la fin de l'année. Et se fout totalement du résultat.

À la rentrée de janvier, on a retrouvé des affaires de Serpentard dans des placards de gryffondor. Personne n'a voulu avouer, et l'affaire est tassée. Il arrive que Georges travaille parfois plus tard avec son frère. Ils emmènent alors toujours avec eux un petit chat couleur soleil qu'ils ont trouvé il y a peu de temps, sauvage, qui ne rentre qu'à la nuit tombée. Un chat aux yeux couleur orage.

Et si Fumseck pouvait parler, il dirait que son maître en rit encore.

FIN

* * *

PS de la Grande Couille:Salut à tous, lecteurs adorés ! Tout d'abord, oui je sais, craquage de slip, notre grande et belle COUILLE est un peu tombée en désuétude pendant quelques temps, pour diverses raisons, mais promis, ca va changer ! On reprend tout ca en main ! Et pour ça, on a aussi besoin de vous : tous ceux qui souhaitent brandir haut les couleurs jaunes acidulées du lemon et du yaoi peuvent se joindre à nous s'ils le souhaitent ! Ecrivez nous un petit OS M, envoyez le nous, et vous voila des notres =) Et vive le pétage de rondelles :P

Nella, Grande Couille qui se confond en excuses


	6. OS 5: JoRdYY

Auteur : JoRdYY

Titre : The Marching Line

Genre : Baise... Euh, Romance

Rating : M

Pairing : MFOW (à savoir ces deux magnifiques capitaines que sont Marcus Flint et Oliver Wood AKA Olivier Dubois pour les francophones)

Résumé : Qu'importe la manière dont ils étaient arrivés là […] N'importait que leur présence, que ces bouches entrechoquées, que ces langues batailleuses martelant leur adversaire.

* * *

**Disclaimer **: Cette histoire est la propriété de la **COUILLE**, parce qu'elle le vaut bien. Les personnages qui y apparaitront sont quant à eux la propriété de JKR, et les paroles en anglais celle de la magnifique Vanessa Carlton qui ne cesse de m'inspirer avec ses merveilleuses chansons. Je ne saurai trop que vous conseiller d'aller écouter celle-ci.

**P'tite note** : Le lemon n'est pas mon fort, je l'avouerai. Néanmoins, étant un fervent lecteur, je n'ai pu qu'être concerné par le combat de cette délicieuse confrérie, et n'ai donc pas hésité à la rejoindre avec ceci. Aussi j'espère que ces quelques lignes satisferont vos désirs tout en vous rendant plus curieux/curieuse de ce magnifique pairing hélas sous exploité.

* * *

_**And I walk to the hight light**_

_(Et je marche vers la lumière aveuglante)_

_**Ships gonna take me at midnight**_

_(Les bateaux vont venir me chercher à minuit)_

_**Storms sounding like an overture**_

_(Les orages raisonnent comme une ouverture)_

...

**The Marching Line**

_..._

Qu'importe l'absence d'un vent torrentiel qui provoquerait un camouflage par la violence de ses cris, qu'importe l'emplacement facilement accessible de cette salle, qu'importe la dérangeante étroitesse de celle-ci, qu'importe son insonorisation défaillante, qu'importe la froideur des pierres la composant et qu'importe le fracas que les objets qui s'y trouvaient faisaient en tombant, ils ne pouvaient penser à rien d'autre en ce moment qu'à ce qui les avait amenés ici.

Ils ne pouvaient penser qu'à la douleur de ce feu qui les consumait, ils ne pouvaient qu'appréhender l'apparition des cicatrices que son passage laisserait, qu'ignorer la douleur de leur venue. Là, le temps n'avait aucune existence, la pudeur s'envolait et la chaleur, malgré la saison pénible et hivernale, prenait des proportions si importantes qu'on l'aurait pu penser capable d'alimenter une ville entière.

Il n'y avait que deux hommes. Il n'y avait que deux hommes qui se détestaient, deux hommes qui s'affrontaient sur un terrain qui n'était pas le leur, qui n'était pas l'habituel gazon et l'ordinaire ciel visible dans un stade de Quidditch. Il n'y avait que cette haine, que cette rivalité dont les répercussions s'étaient déjà faites sentir physiquement au travers de morsures, de bleus et de fractures, que cette envie de l'utiliser pour assouvir une pulsion meurtrière, un désir ineffable.

Juste Oliver Wood, ce gardien vaillant qui avait consacré la totalité de sa scolarité à la réussite sportive de sa maison, à défaut d'en augmenter le prestige par ses résultats scolaires moyens. Juste cette carrure athlétique, cette chevelure châtaine aussi cajolée que maltraitée et ces prunelles de faucon. Juste un garçon qui s'oubliait le temps nécessaire, qui occultait ses craintes, qui démontrait que le courage est en effet l'apanage de élèves intégrant la maison rouge et or.

Juste Marcus Flint, ce poursuiveur ténébreux dont les regards froids faisaient frissonner quiconque les croisant. Juste ce capitaine à la dentition puissante qui avait depuis son ascension à ce poste remporté la coupe de Poudlard chaque année. Juste ce corps massif, ces bras puissants et adéquats au lancer de souaffle vertigineux, mais qui s'évertuaient ici à capturer une proie difficile.

Qu'importe la manière dont ils étaient arrivés là, qu'importe la façon miraculeuse, pour laquelle chaque professeur et l'infirmière priaient, dont ils étaient parvenus à supprimer leur détestation mutuelle. N'importait que leur présence, que ces bouches entrechoquées, que ces langues batailleuses martelant leur adversaire. N'importait que la succion vorace, qui aspirait énergie, espoirs et attentes.

Peut-être était-ce la solution, après tout. Quand tant de personnes trouvent dans le sport un exutoire valable à la colère, au stress ou encore à la frustration, eux n'avaient jamais trouvé dans sa pratique que les éléments fuis par les susnommées personnes : la colère d'avoir perdu, le stress de voir cette défaite se réitérer et la frustration de voir cette même crainte se réaliser. Ils n'avaient jamais trouvé que l'orgueil et la fierté, que la volonté d'être meilleur, non pas dans l'optique d'obtenir une satisfaction personnelle, mais dans celle d'écraser l'autre, dans celle de lui prouver sa supériorité.

Alors oui, peut-être que leur action pourrait à l'avenir, s'ils s'adonnaient de nouveau à sa pratique, se présenter comme _la _solution. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient laisser leur haine dans cette pièce et ne plus se la cracher au visage à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Oui, peut-être que ce lieu, ou un autre sans doute plus discret et plus silencieux, pourrait servir de catalyseur à ce que nul homme dans cette école n'avait été capable de contenir jusque là.

Mais cette perspective n'apparaissait aucunement dans l'esprit du Serpentard, occupé qu'il était à rompre un baiser langoureux afin d'attaquer un cou dénudé. Et il ne se fit pas prier pour rendre l'attaque en question violente, tandis qu'il renversait le corps rattaché audit cou sur le carrelage froid de la pièce, pour le mordre, le lécher et y laisser sa signature comme le feraient les guerriers qui remportent une victoire en plantant sur le champ de bataille leur étendard.

Oliver, quant à lui, ne répondait plus de rien. Le plaisir qui électrisait son organisme ajouté aux gestes du poursuiveur lui faisaient simplement perdre la tête, le faisait tomber dans une litanie de soupirs qu'il se serait cru incapable de produire vu le rythme particulièrement saccadé de sa respiration. Un mélange subtil qu'il découvrait et dont le goût risquait de le rendre accro, si d'aventure il conservait ses saveurs durant toute la dégustation.

Et comme toute dégustation, elle se divisait en plusieurs parties. Quoique n'étant pas très friand des entrées, Marcus devait reconnaitre qu'une tranche de Gryffondor et un soupçon de poivre ne se refusaient pas. Aussi abandonna-t-il le cou meurtri afin de revenir titiller les lèvres du gardien, ceci dans le but de récupérer la mobilité de sa main droite, qui partit déboutonner le pantalon gênant. Pantalon qui fut un adversaire redoutable du fait que son système d'ouverture n'était pas fait pour l'usage d'une seule main.

Un ou deux boutons sautèrent donc quand, impatient, Marcus tira un grand coup sur la paroi qu'ils constituaient. Le pantalon d'Oliver s'envola ensuite vers l'autre côté de la pièce, ne le laissant plus vêtu que d'un simple boxer où s'observait des vifs d'or, ce qui provoqua chez son propriétaire un rougissement et chez son découvreur le camouflage d'un rire du fait qu'il n'avait pas pensé un instant voir le fanatisme de son rival atteindre un tel niveau. Mais la drôlerie de son dernier accoutrement lui importait peu car, comme son nom l'indiquait, il restait l'unique vêtement encombrant, l'unique frein à sa possession complète.

Cependant, il commit l'erreur de croire que son pouvoir ne l'obligeait pas à partager. Il fut en conséquence pour le moins surpris quand Oliver le fit basculer avec une étonnante force et se retrouva à califourchon sur ses hanches, lui plaquant les mains derrière le dos et lui lançant un regard avide. Et quoique subjugué par l'ardent feu qu'il y lisait, il ne put répondre avec une vigueur similaire, le Gryffondor reproduisant les gestes auxquels il s'était lui-même adonné auparavant, et n'arrivant à lui ôter, à s'ôter ce plaisir.

Mais, contrairement à lui, Oliver ne prit pas le temps de bien faire les choses. Au moment où son pantalon avait disparu, il s'était soudainement senti gêné. Pas seulement parce que son boxer était on ne peut plus ridicule – du moins pour le reste du monde – mais parce qu'il avait pour principe de ne livrer et de ne participer qu'à des batailles où les adversaires s'affrontaient à armes égales. Hors de question, en ce sens, qu'il se retrouve si peu vêtu sans que son ennemi ne le soit également.

Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent nus, collés l'un à l'autre, la position du gardien permettant un déboutonnage bien plus rapide. Leurs corps se mêlèrent dans un échange vif de frottements, de souffles et de coups, leurs mains s'aventurèrent vers des lieux plus intimes, et l'adrénaline eut raison de leurs problèmes respiratoires. Jusqu'à ce que la séparation des corps s'effectue dans le but de ne plus rien partager, mais dans celui plus délectable d'offrir et de recevoir.

Oliver, toujours au dessus, traça de sa langue une piste de course qui démarra de la lèvre inférieure du poursuiveur jusqu'au nombril de celui-ci. Piste qu'il parcourra à plusieurs reprises, tel un sprinteur qui s'imprègne d'une texture foulée bientôt par ses pieds. Sa course se fit langoureuse, exploratrice, tout en s'interrompant par moments afin de laisser une bouche jalouse déguster les joies d'un corps dévoué. Et fatalement/heureusement, la récompense se profila une fois la ligne d'arrivée franchie.

Là, sous ses yeux attentifs se dressait la dernière saveur de l'entrée, la dernière étape à franchir avant que ne vienne le plat principal. Oliver hésita un moment, apeuré de se lancer dans une pratique qu'il ne connaissait que de manière théorique, et craintif de rompre l'envie du poursuiveur par son éventuelle maladresse. Mais la peur de provoquer l'impatience réputée du Serpentard l'emporta dans son raisonnement, aussi ne tarda-t-il pas à se lancer.

Il goûta premièrement à l'aide de sa langue, inquiet au possible de brusquer une action si délicate. Enfin rassuré sur la saveur exquise du tout, il plongea, bascula sa tête afin d'offrir à ses lèvres une possession complète. Celles-ci bien en place, il rendit l'ouverture qu'elles offraient pour l'accueil plus étroite, plus fine, afin que le nouveau résident soit confiné dans une manœuvre qu'il contrôlait en totalité. Il commença alors à faire de lents allers-retours sur toute sa longueur, peinant par moment à outrepasser l'étroitesse qu'il avait instaurée.

Son audace, qu'il crut un peu maladroite, reçut pourtant l'accueil désiré, et son esprit se permit un soupir de soulagement – ce que sa bouche occupée ne pouvait faire – quand la main du poursuiveur se perdit dans ses cheveux, allant jusqu'à les agripper furieusement quand sa descente s'accentuait trop. Chose qui fut encore confirmée par les pressions légères qui s'exerçaient sur l'arrière de son crane, et qui l'incitait donc à ne pas cesser sa salivante suavité sous peine de souffrir d'un soufflet Serpentard ! (**NDA**: à tenter de prononcer le plus vite et le plus de fois possible)

Il ne sut pas combien de temps dura son manège, trop concentré à le faire tourner pour s'en inquiéter. C'était une des rares fois en sept années qu'il parvenait à dominer Marcus d'une manière aussi significative, à le tenir aussi fermement par les couilles sans que le vert et argent ne préfère se les couper plutôt que de lui offrir cette occasion. Alors il allait profiter, il allait s'abreuver du plaisir immense qu'il y a à voir la personne qu'on déteste le plus sous son joug, à sa totale merci.

Hélas, comme le brun un peu plus tôt, il avait oublié qu'ils étaient deux à partager cet instant. Néanmoins, la surprise lui fit plaisir puisque Marcus s'extirpa de sa bouche pour le refaire basculer, et parce qu'il lut dans les prunelles de celui-ci un désir de domination égal au sien. Souriant, il supposa que les faveurs rendues par ses lèvres le seraient bientôt par celles du brun. Il se cala donc aussi confortablement que possible sur un carrelage froid et épais, attendant son tour avec impatience.

Mais ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang et lui stoppa le cœur en conséquence. Car devant lui, ce n'était pas un Marcus avide qui basculait vers son entrejambe, ce n'était pas un capitaine dominateur dont les yeux s'aimantaient à son membre. Non, c'était juste un mec dirigé par ses hormones, pressé par l'incandescence pesante du feu et qui, au lieu de le sucer lui, se mit à exercer les gestes distinctifs de cette pratique sur ses propres doigts. Et il n'en fallut pas plus à Oliver pour comprendre que le poursuiveur souhaitait directement attaquer le plat de résistance.

S'engagea alors une bataille furieuse où se déciderait la place de chacun, car si Oliver était prêt à laisser son orgueil de côté pour une vulgaire gâterie, il n'était aucunement prêt, ni désireux de le faire envers le reste. Ainsi, il profita d'un instant d'inattention offert par le brun pour de nouveau les faire basculer et pour se retrouver au dessus. Et Marcus, quoique surpris de ressentir sur son dos la froidure du sol, lui répondit par un sourire dévoilant sa meurtrière dentition. Il voulait jouer à ce jeu, hein ? Il ignorait visiblement que c'était lui qui en avait établi les règles.

Pendant au moins cinq bonnes minutes, on aurait pu se croire dans un match de catch dans la boue, où l'objectif n'est pas tant de gagner mais d'apporter au spectateur la vision magnifique de deux corps salis. Ils ne cessèrent de rouler, de tenter d'obtenir sur l'autre un semblant de force qui serait supérieure à celle qu'on lui opposait, tandis que tout autour d'eux tremblait, mouvait sous le poids de leurs roulements, de leur acharnement à ne rien laisser à l'autre.

Toutefois, comme toute bataille, la leur obtint un vainqueur, à la différence que ce statut fut attribué non pas grâce à l'abandon de l'autre, ce que supposerait chacun vu la raison les poussant à se battre, mais par l'intermédiaire d'un geste qui découragea le gardien de continuer. En effet, Marcus Flint, lassé, n'avait su répondre qu'avec son habituelle arme : la violence, ici illustrée par l'abattement de sa main droite sur l'épaule gauche du châtain, et de sa main gauche autour du cou de ce dernier.

« Maintenant tu arrêtes de gigoter et tu restes tranquille. »

La phrase fut dite d'un ton qui ne laissait guère de place à la contestation. En découvrant son corps sous un nouveau jour, en le goutant avec une avidité qu'il ne se connaissait pas et en se prêtant à la luxure avec lui, Oliver en avait presque oublié qu'il appartenait à Marcus Flint. Il avait presque oublié que le propriétaire n'avait jamais été qu'une brute sans remords et regrets, un fou dangereux dont la destruction était le pain quotidien, en plus d'un irascible amoureux de la victoire.

« Connard. »

Dévoilant encore plus ses canines à la réflexion, Marcus retira sa main et redescendit l'embrasser, sans doute afin d'excuser son geste un peu brusque qu'il n'avait guère prémédité, qui n'était qu'une réponse à sa colère et à son envie de domination. Et pour bien se faire pardonner, quoique n'ayant pas l'intention de reproduire le geste du Gryffondor, il s'attarda à ce que les caresses qui accompagnèrent le baiser se fassent intimes et délectables, à ce qu'elles n'oublient aucune partie de son anatomie.

Puis le moment survint, finalement. Oliver sentit ces deux immenses doigts s'introduire avec une lenteur qui le protégeait, avec une étonnante douceur qui contrastait trop avec la brutalité dont leur détenteur avait fait preuve pour que cela lui semble réel. Il fut néanmoins, quelques secondes plus tard, content que ce soit son rival qui s'adonne à ce geste, puisque la fierté qu'il éprouvait devant lui l'obligea à serrer les dents et à ne pas relâcher le gémissement légitime que lui inspirait la douleur gênante située plus bas.

Il ne put retenir, en revanche, le raidissement de chacun de ses membres lorsque Marcus supprima ce qu'il avait de tendresse pour entamer une préparation plus rapide, non sans oublier pour autant de l'apaiser par d'autres baisers. Comprenant par là que le Serpentard n'userait plus de la brusquerie impunément, il se laissa contrôler. Il s'abandonna à ces bons soins et relâcha l'étreinte mortelle de ses ongles, qui venaient rougir le dos ennemi.

Marcus poursuivit ses mouvements le temps qu'il jugea nécessaire, puis les interrompit ensuite afin de tendre son bras et d'attirer son pantalon qui n'avait pas voltigé trop loin lorsqu'Oliver le lui avait enlevé. Une fois attrapé, il extirpa de sa poche gauche un préservatif dont il déchira l'emballage d'un coup de canine et qu'il enfila avec une étonnante rapidité. Il retourna pour finir à sa position initiale, surélevant les jambes du gardien tout en lui lançant un dernier regard qui supposait l'attente d'un feu vert.

« Vas-y. »

Et tout se lança à ces simples mots. Marcus entra, Oliver resserra ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Marcus agrandit la voie ouverte par ses doigts, Oliver augmenta l'intensité de son étreinte et ajouta ses mains à l'étouffement du premier. Marcus attendit que l'habitude se fasse sentir chez son partenaire, Oliver l'obligea à l'embrasser en attendant. Marcus s'autorisa un premier coup de rein, Oliver s'autorisa à meurtrir sa propre lèvre à l'aide de ses dents. Marcus commença à donner un rythme à ses va-et-vient, Oliver commença à perdre la tête encore plus que ce n'était déjà le cas.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, à savourer les joies de se redécouvrir, à pester de tolérer l'un envers l'autre un simple de tendresse, à extrapoler, à dresser une liste immense des conséquences qu'aurait cet acte dicté par leurs seules pulsions, à continuer de se battre par des coups de dents, à sentir les crampes et douleurs dues à la dureté du sol, à les voir perdre la vedette devant le plaisir que leur opposait une autre dureté. Ils restèrent ainsi, au point de ne pas voir que l'heure tournait.

Puis Oliver retrouva un peu de sa tête et les fit basculer pour se retrouver dessus avec une habilité qui lui permit de n'affliger aucune douleur au membre de Marcus. Ce n'était pas parce que Marcus avait pris les devants qu'il ne pouvait pas dominer pour autant. Avec cette position, en plus de permettre au Serpentard d'avoir son sexe à portée de main, c'était lui qui imposait le rythme, qu'il rendit plus lent et plus sensuel. Il savait que, malgré son corps athlétique habitué à l'effort, le poursuiveur n'aurait pu tenir trop longtemps avec la cadence qu'il avait imposée.

Il se félicita de son initiative quand le susnommé poursuiveur s'empara de son membre comme il s'y était attendu et qu'il commença à le masser d'une manière que tout garçon de son âge connaissait pour l'avoir exercée sur lui-même. Son plaisir en fut décuplé, et il se pencha en arrière un instant afin d'inciter la poigne à se rendre plus vive, plus délectable, tandis qu'il accélérait lui aussi la fréquence de ses manœuvres, récompensant comme il se devait un fou qui avait cru un instant qu'il ferait tout.

Pendant plus d'une demi-heure, ils se tordirent dans tous les sens, changeant de position au gré des envies dominatrices qui leur apparaissaient ou au gré de leur lassitude. Pendant plus d'une demi-heure, leur souffle se perdit entre des baisers et des suçons. Pendant plus d'une demi-heure, rien n'importa. Il n'y eut que ce qui les avait amenés ici, que l'assouvissement d'une pulsion dont la simple mention les aurait fait vomir la veille.

Oliver fut le premier à finir le repas, du fait que Marcus décidait dans le trois quart des positions du rythme de leur rapport. Ainsi, quand la cadence de ses coups de rein s'avérait lente et douce, celle sur sexe pouvait être frénétique. Il fut cependant rapidement rejoint par son partenaire, qui avait apparemment, par il ne savait quel miracle, réussi à se retenir le temps que lui-même vienne.

Ils demeurèrent là, nus et allongés sur le sol, les yeux perdus dans une contemplation du plafond qui leur évitait d'échanger un regard rendant le tout trop concret. Ils avaient beau être d'infatigables gourmands, un dessert n'était pas envisageable. Un dessert restait hélas trop l'apanage des couples, là où les discussions se mêlent et où les dernières caresses s'échangent. Il y avait entre eux encore trop d'animosité.

_**It's time to join the marching line; leave it all behind, and join the marching line**_

_(Il est temps de rejoindre la ligne directrice; de tout laisser derrière et de rejoindre la ligne directrice)_

Quoiqu'il ne le vit pas, Oliver sut qu'un ultime sourire se dessina sur les lèvres meurtries de Marcus avant qu'il ne se lève, avant qu'il ne se rhabille et qu'il ne quitte la salle sans se retourner. Tout comme il sut que plus rien ne serait pareil, que plus rien ne _pourrait _être pareil, désormais. Maintenant, il serait incapable de croiser le regard du Serpentard sans que ce souvenir qu'ils venaient de façonner ensemble ne revienne le hanter et ne lui fasse battre le cœur, là ou l'adrénaline intervenait autrefois.

Et, secrètement, tandis qu'il enfilait ses propres affaires, et bien qu'il préférerait s'arracher la langue plutôt que d'avoir à le confesser, il espéra reproduire le concept de cette émission moldue qu'est « un diner presque parfait », où chacun s'invite à tour de rôle pour venir déguster les saveurs infinies de la cuisine.

_**Do you know a love like a bullet in the chest ?**_

_(Connais-tu un amour telle une balle dans la poitrine?)_


End file.
